sailor moon VI O Poder do tempo e do espaço
by martavivi
Summary: Mamoru estava nos E.U.A. e descobre algo terrivel: Usagi desapareceu! E pior por livre vontade com luna. Uma antiga inimiga aparece de novo e revela que sabe imenso sobre a vida de Usagi... Uma tia de Hotaru aparece misteriosamente e...sabe talvez mais do que aparenta. Mal sumario mas boa história! o anime e as personagens é propriedade da grandiosa Naoko e da Tomei animation...
1. Chapter 1 prologo

Prologo

Estava escuro como breu nesse dia, ouvia-se fortes trovões ao longe como se fosse o último dia de trovoada do resto da vida dele. Parecia que o dia estava assim por causa da pena que tinha de ver um casal apaixonado a despedir-se e estava triste tal como eles pois não se veriam durante algum tempo. Pouco talvez, dois anos e meio mas para eles uma eternidade pois mais um ano era equivalente ao tempo que tinham de namoro na altura. Lembra-se de perguntar a ela se esperaria por ele e ela respondera que sempre esperaria por ele pois o seu amor por ele era eterno. Deram um beijo de despedida e ouviram a última chamada do avião… Uma lágrima… Vira uma lágrima a escorrer na face dela e lhe apertara a mão com força para reconforta-la e lhe dera um último abraço…forte talvez para ela se sentir melhor mas também para se sentir o único amor da vida dela. Lembra-se de isso tudo e agora ecoa-lhe as últimas palavras dela: "Quando voltares estarei aqui à tua espera para te abraçar outra vez. Amo-te e vamos voltar a ficar juntos para sempre… Estarei aqui…." Estas duas últimas lhe fazem impressão relembrar, pois não era verdade, ela não estava à espera dele para o abraçar.


	2. Chapter 2 A Usagi desapareceu?

Capitulo 1- A Usagi desapareceu?

Mamoru, agora com 26 anos, tinha passado quase três anos a estudar nos E.U.A. mas nunca deixara de visitar a sua amada, nem deixado de telefonar a ela de três em três dias pois nunca quereria se separar do seu eterno amor… Agora estava no primeiro avião que encontrara vaga para o Japão… Precisava urgentemente de chegar a Tóquio para perceber exactamente o que aconteceu… Usagi estava desaparecida há duas semanas e pelo que sabe Luna estava com ela…Não deixara nenhum rasto pois ninguém conseguia encontra-la.

Só soubera há dois dias pois achara estranho a Usagi não atender nenhuma chamada que ele fizera e quando ligava para casa dela também não era atendida. Pensara a princípio que tinha mudado de número mas era muito improvável pois teria avisado. Começara a achar estranho e tentara dias seguidos tentar chegar à fala com ela mas sempre estava desligado. Então ligara para Rita uma das melhores amigas dela para saber algo

- Olá Mamoru – dissera atrapalhada Rei quando atendera – O que fiz para ter a honra de telefonares para mim, principalmente a esta hora?

- Desculpa por ser tão cedo, mas sabes algo da Usako? E que não consigo falar com ela há dias e estou preocupado – diz esperançado de uma resposta

- Hãaaaa…. – Dissera tentando ganhar tempo para responder, teria de inventar alguma desculpa pois assim ele apanharia o primeiro avião para ali se soubesse a verdade – Está de férias com a Luna numa praia no litoral deste lindo país que é o Japão… Estamos quase a chegar ao tempo de exames na faculdade e ela está a recarregar energias!

- Tens a certeza? Estás com uma voz esquisita – diz percebendo a falsidade da afirmação

- Sim, sim, porque haveria de mentir – diz enquanto rezava a Kami para que ele acreditasse

- E porquê que a família dela também não disse nada?

- Bem… - dizia enquanto bocejava pela quarta vez consecutiva – Estão com ela, também…ah, ah, ah – rira-se falsamente talvez imitando um pouco a Minako quando tentava esconder algo – deve-se ter esquecido do telemóvel. Já sabes como ela é: muito disparatada.

- Quando ela voltar diz-lhe que me telefone urgentemente – pede-lhe nada convencido da história – Bem…Adeus

E desligara o telefone. Não ficara convencido com a história que lhe contara Rei era muito estranha mesmo que ela não tivesse levado o telemóvel teria já telefonado de alguma maneira nem que fosse só para dizer que não poderia falar nos próximos dias mas, mesmo assim, algo lhe dizia para continuar á procura de respostas. Olhara para o telemóvel tinha muitas pessoas para perguntar mas uma viera ao pensamento… Minako … Sabia que se perguntasse de maneira subtil conseguiria arrancar-lhe a verdade. Ligara para o telemóvel de Minako e na primeira tentativa não atendera…tentara a segunda quando do outro lado ouvira uma voz cansada mas que era reconhecível.

- Bom dia – diz Minako numa voz estranhamente esquisita: um misto de sono e tristeza – Sou eu, a Mina.

- Bom dia, Mina – cumprimentara Mamoru percebendo que ela não estava bem – O que se passa?

- Nada…só os 13 dias sem dormir juntamente com os estudos, não dá mesmo – diz, nem percebendo com quem falava

-Não andas a dormir? Isso faz-te mal – dissera percebendo que isso teria algo a ver com o que queria saber

- Faz-me pior, saber que há quase duas semanas que a Usagi desapareceu e não conseguir descobrir nada sobre isso.

O Mundo quase desabou nos ombros de Mamoru… Ele raciocinava cada pedaço da frase dita por Mina… Ela desaparecera… Explicava tudo o que queria saber, mas agora o seu coração estava apertado e dói-lhe por dentro. Estava ali sem saber que Usagi tinha desaparecido e pelos vistos mais ou menos desde a última vez que falara com ela.

- Estou? – Perguntava Mina ainda meia ensonada – Mas… Afinal…Mamoru! - neste preciso instante olhara para o visor com calma e vira com quem falava…Acabara de estragar tudo o que prometera às amigas – Bem… Tudo o que disse…

- Explica o que se passou, não vale a pena mentires – pede já começando a fica desesperado – Como desapareceu?

- Bem… A Usagi e a Luna desapareceram sem deixar rasto há quase duas semanas, deixaram o intercomunicador, telemóvel e estão incontactáveis – Explica tentando fazer um resumo da história – Não deixaram nada escrito nem uma mensagem…Já está polícia envolvida mas também não encontram nenhuma explicação.

- Acabei de falar com a Rei e ela inventou-me uma desculpa – diz irritado mas imensamente desesperado – Porque não me iam dizer?

- A principio nós achamos que não te devíamos chatear com isto mas começou-se a prolongar e achamos que não devíamos te dizer pois ficarias tão ou mais preocupado que nós e achámos que terias apanhado o primeiro avião para aqui. Por isso combinamos não te contar nada até resolvêssemos isto ou só daqui um tempo quando achássemos que não teríamos escolha. Desculpa.

Após isto, ele telefonara a todas as companhias aéreas que se lembrara e só teriam vagas para dois dias depois. Não conseguira dormir nas últimas noites extremamente preocupado. Deixara para trás o seu curso que só levaria um mês para acabar, os seus colegas… Não queria saber de mais nada, só queria estar ao pé da pessoa que sempre amara mas que agora precisava de descobri-la e para isso nem que tenha de ir até ao fim do mundo atrás dela. O que se teria passado para ela desaparecer assim? Não era de todo dela desaparecer assim sem dizer para onde ia… Muito menos sem dizer nada a ele e às meninas. Algo lhe diz que foi propositado… Teria de acha-la o mais rápido possível senão não se sentiria bem, estar no estrangeiro e ela provavelmente precisar de ajuda…

Saíra do avião e caminhara no aeroporto de Tóquio onde mais do que uma vez despedira-se dela… Fez o check-out e saiu do aeroporto em direcção ao bairro que tantas recordações lhe dava: Juuban… Chegara e logo o primeiro sitio que passou, não sabe se foi o destino se foi o seu subconsciente, foi o recém-reconstruida torre Starlight onde foi invadido de memórias que primeiramente sempre achou maravilhosas mas agora agridoces por não saber onde a sua Usako estava e só de pensar nisso o entristecia.

Sabia por onde começar, o sítio onde todas se reuniam: o templo. Apesar de cansado devido à viagem e dos dias que não dormira queria saber em pormenor o que se passara verdadeiramente. Quando chegou viu que o templo continuava igual como sempre e lá estavam todas reunidas como sempre. Olharam para ele, não se surpreenderam, pois já sabiam que ele viria de qualquer maneira mesmo que o tentassem impedir.

Todas continuavam iguais mas visivelmente mortas de sono e cansaço, ele sabia que elas andavam de noite à procura dela e também de dia mas sabiam que de noite estariam mais à vontade para procurar já que a polícia suspendia as buscas durante a noite.

-Afinal contam tudo o que se passa? – Pediu a todas mas só Makoto tivera coragem de começar

- Bem… Estava tudo normal até que um dia ela perguntou-nos se soubéssemos que algo iria acontecer e que tínhamos de fazer algo que não gostássemos, se o faríamos? – Começou arrependida por não ter percebido a mensagem - Nós pusemo-nos a brincar a dizer que ela estava a dizer parvoíces.

- Ela levantou-se e disse-nos que éramos estúpidas e que nunca mais perguntava-nos nada – continuou Ami contendo as lágrimas – quando percebemos que ela falava a sério perguntámos à Luna o que ela queria dizer e a Luna desconversou e foi também para casa. No dia seguinte a Usagi estava ainda mais estranha e simplesmente estava pensativa e estranha tal como Luna. Quando fomos para casa dela, ela despediu-se com um adoro-vos para sempre e nós não ligamos pois as vezes ela faz isso.

- No dia seguinte que era um sábado - continuara Rei vendo que Ami não conseguia mais – recebemos à noite uma chamada da D. Ikuko a perguntar por ela e aí fomos tentar acha-la. Depois com o tempo começamos a fazer ligações e sem a D. Ikuko perceber fomos ao quarto dela e vimos o intercomunicador totalmente desligado e o telemóvel desligado. Sabemos que, felizmente, ela levou o medalhão e está com a Luna mas não sabemos mais nada… Nem motivo, nem uma indicação onde está, nem um "estou bem".

- Eu também não sei nada – diz Mamoru – afinal passou-se algo e ela tentou-nos pedir ajuda mas nenhum de nós percebeu. Ela num dia disse-me uma frase parecida com a vossa mas após eu responder que se fosse preciso faria algo que não gostava, ela disse-me algo como "Não sabes a importância da tua resposta. Afinal estou certa."

- Então algo se passou para ela desaparecer! – Concluiu Artemis - Mas seja o que for porque que ela nos deixaria sem saber nada?

Mamoru ouvira todos os lugares onde Usagi foi procurada mas foi algo que ela dissera nessa chamada que o fazia sentir-se culpado: "És o amor da minha vida. Seja o que for o que acontecer nunca deixar-te-ei de amar. Espero que nunca desistas de mim e do nosso amor, seja o que for o que acontecer. Amo-te" Na altura, pensara que fosse uma simples despedida de telefone mas ela estava a despedir-se e ele não vira isso que era o que lhe deixara mais irritado.

Após falar com as meninas, ele foi para a sua casa em Tóquio destrancara a porta e vira que estava bem arrumada e bem limpa, sorrira, afinal apesar de todo o sofrimento sabia que provavelmente ela deveria estar a pensar nele e aquela casa teria sido limpa por ela pois apesar de tudo ela chateava-se com ele com a desarrumação. Sentara-se no sofá após por as malas ao lado e fechara os olhos relembrando-se de alguns dias deles, do sorriso dela, do brilho dos olhos dela. Relembrara-se do dia em que ela descobriu que ele iria para a América verdadeiramente pois nunca a vira tão irritada com ele.

Ele tinha pedido a ela para ir buscar as chaves do carro dele para irem para um encontro, mas queria contar-lhe algo importante. Ela aparecera no sítio combinado com a carta, que ele reconhecera que era da resposta do curso, muito séria o que era raro nela. Não foi preciso palavras para ele perceber que ela queria uma explicação.

- Desculpa – dissera sabendo que ela lhe iria cobrar por não ter dito nada

- Quando é que me contavas? – Diz revoltada atirando-lhe com a carta – Ia ser como da última vez que me contaste um mês antes?

- Desculpa… Eu ia contar-te hoje mas…adiantaste-te – tenta explicar sabendo que era inútil

- Sim… Se não descobrisse hoje, não me contavas – dizia irritada.

- Mas Usako… - Começara

- Tu és um idiota – acusara-o irritada

- Espera – tenta mas parara, tivera de agarrar no pulso dela pois a mão dirigia-se perigosamente da cara dele. Quando olhara para ela, ela estava vermelha de vontade de chorar…

Acabaram por não dizerem mais nada e se beijarem com sofreguidão e paixão… O tempo que estariam separados era muito, mas ainda faltavam 6 meses.

Agora estava ali na sala onde já nada lhe fazia sentido, nada tinha sentido se não tivesse com ela ao pé dele ou pelo menos a apoia-lo. Abrira os olhos e olhara em redor do apartamento e algo lhe chamara a atenção: um envelope branco, com algo escrito, estava sob a sua cama. Foi até lá com um único pensamento: seria dela? Pegara no envelope que dizia o seu nome. Era a letra dela… abrira a carta selada com desespero, queria saber se naquela simples carta explicara algo sobre o seu desaparecimento. Vira pela assinatura que era dela, o que queria dizer que ela pelo menos passara por ali e que deixara algo para ele. Começara a ler a carta lentamente sentado na cama para ver se conseguia absorver cada palavra que estava escrito.

Querido Mamo

Não sei se lerás esta carta quando voltares da América pois estou certa que voltarás antes quando descobrires o meu desaparecimento, acho que conheço-te bem.

Para tentar te acalmar, eu e a Luna estamos bem e precisávamos urgentemente de fugir pois uma pessoa nos disse algo importante e se nós permanecêssemos aí, nos poríamos em perigo e a vocês também e principalmente o Universo. Não posso dizer quem nos disse, nem muito menos o que disse-nos pois há muito em jogo.

Eu sei que devo ter preocupado muito vocês, mas diz às meninas e ao Artemis que não se preocupem connosco. Agora para ti, meu amor, amo-te imensamente e vai ser difícil manter-me longe mas sei que só assim poderei vos salvar. Desculpa tudo o que farei principalmente por não estar ao pé de ti. Espero que me perdoes e continues a amar-me como sempre amaste-me.

Até ao dia que voltaremos a estar juntos e aí poderei te abraçar novamente.

Beijos

Usagi Tsukino

Ele lera e relera a carta para ver se tinha percebido tudo: alguém disse que a sua amada estava em perigo se continuasse ali e ela decidiu fugir sem dizer nada a eles? Não podia acreditar no que dizia a carta… Nem parece dela fugir sem dar luta, mas pelo que dá a entender a carta pode até ser muito grave e daí ser já normal ela ter uma atitude desesperada. Olhara para a data e surpreendera-se: era de uma semana atrás ou seja ela passara ali após supostamente ter desaparecido o que lhe dava a impressão que ela não deveria estar longe dali, mas pelos vistos bem escondida pois as meninas não a encontraram. Ela não queria que se preocupassem mas ele não conseguia e saíra de casa para ir ter com as meninas pois elas deveriam de saber o que ele sabe. Juntou-as todas no templo e elas ficaram pasmadas ao ler a carta. Não era de todo dela fazer isto.

- Então ela desapareceu de livre vontade? – Perguntava pasmada Ami ao acabar de ler a carta – É muito estranho.

- Ela queria nos proteger de algo grave – conclui Mako – mas de quê?

- Algo demasiado grave – Suspira Rei – porque que não nos disse nada?

- Talvez porque não deveríamos saber – Conclui Mina – Ela saberia que nós a impediríamos ou a seguiríamos e isso pelos vistos não era para acontecer. Ela tinha de fugir… até de nós.

- Ela desconfiava de nós? – Perguntava chocada Mako

- Não sei se desconfiava mas deve ser outra coisa – diz Mamoru tristemente – algo aconteceu e ela não nos quis dizer.

Mais tarde foi dar uma volta por onde normalmente passava quando estava com ela. Olhara para o céu e estava azul, azul cristalino, atípico de Abril. Continuava a andar e era como senão houvesse ninguém, queria saber se ela estava bem. Aquela carta demonstrou que ela poderia estar em perigo e não queria só ter uma carta para consola-lo. De repente entrou por uma entrada do parque, onde normalmente a encontrava, mas era uma entrada por onde nunca entrara, mas tivera uma vontade incontrolável de entrar. Continuara a andar até chegar ao sítio que sempre estava com ela e viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção: uma jovem com um lenço a envolver-lhe o cabelo e óculos escuros, olhava para o rio concentrada como se estivesse envolvida em recordações. Estava vestida com uma saia lápis preta e uma blusa transparente roxa por cima de um top de alças brancas e usava sapatos altos mas não com saltos exagerados. Viu-a a tirar os óculos e a passar as mãos nos olhos como se estivesse a limpar lágrimas. Não soube o porquê mas ficou a observa-la até que ela levanta-se e começa a afastar-se e entretanto uma pequena brisa fez sair alguns fios de cabelo do lenço. Eram loiros e num instante ficou em transe e foi desesperadamente atrás dela. Virou uma esquina quando já não a viu… Algo nos movimentos dela e algo no cabelo…um brilho talvez, fizera-o pensar em algo impossível.

Uma semana depois, estavam as meninas numa feira daquelas onde há uma roda gigante pois como sabiam que Usagi adorava coisas daquelas lembraram-se de procura-la lá onde ainda não tinham procurado… Apesar de saber que ela fugira de livre vontade não deixariam de procura-la. Foram caminhando quando viram uma rapariga de cabelo negro até aos ombros muito conhecida.

- Hotaru – chamaram em conjunto as meninas para a sua amiga – como estás?

- Olá… meninas – dissera visivelmente atrapalhada – Como estão?

- Não muito bem – dissera Mina tristemente – ainda não sabemos nada da Usagi

- Lamento – diz tristemente – Eu soube há duas semanas e também não sei nada.

- Ouvi dizer que o teu pai voltou a trabalhar como cientista – Observou Ami

- É verdade – diz Hotaru sorridente

- Octávia… queres ir verificar se a Kaor…? – Perguntara uma rapariga que parara à frente deles e que Hotaru ficara com uma estranha expressão de pânico.

- Não nos apresentas? – Pergunta Rei vendo que não conhecia a elegante rapariga.

- Ah... sim claro. Meninas…esta é a minha tia Serena. Tia, estas são amigas de longa data – apresentara ficando com expressão de alívio ao mesmo tempo que a estranha rapariga também respirava de alívio.

- Serena, muito prazer – dissera cumprimentando as meninas.

Serena era loira de um amarelo vivo como o cabelo de Joana, tinha o cabelo até um pouco abaixo dos ombros super-encaracolado, tinha os olhos de um azul vivo, usava maquilhagem perfeita e usava saltos altos elegantes. Usava roupas elegantes como se fosse uma empresária e tinha uma cumplicidade estranha com Hotaru sendo mais alta que ela.

- Não sabia que tinhas uma tia – Observa Mako

- É irmã mais nova da minha falecida mãe – explicara Hotaru já na sua atitude normal – estava a viver na Europa mais precisamente em Portugal. Não vinha ao Japão há anos e agora quer ver tudo e vai passar um grande período de tempo comigo e com o meu pai.

- Pois é isso – diz elegantemente para elas – Quero aproveitar o tempo que estou com a minha querida Hotaru. Este país me faz ter boas recordações.

- Bem… - diz ouvindo o pai dela a chama-las – temos de ir. Logo que souberem algo da Usagi digam. Adeus

- É um prazer conhece-las – diz num sorriso amável – Adeus.

E vão as duas abraçadas em direcção do carro e viram o professor Tomoe a falar com elas e elas ficarem com um ar sério e entrarem dentro do carro.

- Estranhamente amável – exclama Rei ainda surpresa com a elegância da rapariga – pode parecer estranho mas é como se…

- Já a conhecesses, sim – completa Mina sentindo um estranho á vontade com aquela rapariga que era tia da amiga

- Era muito elegante! – Exclama Mako – Parecia uma empresária daquelas que vemos na televisão.

- Bem… continuemos a nossa busca – diz Ami voltando à realidade – Temos de achar a…

De repente, viram uma confusão no meio da feira onde algo fazia as pessoas correrem desesperadas em direcção da roda gigante. Viram pessoas presa na roda e que não conseguiam sair e de repente começou a haver explosões na maquinaria da roda. Iam ver o que se passava quando viram uma forma feminina a aparecer… Uma mulher de vermelho, com cabelo vermelho e numa pose elegante pairava no céu a olhar para as explosões com um sorriso triunfante. Todas reconheceram a mulher, era uma das suas antigas inimigas, que nunca pensariam que voltaria.

- Kaorinite! – Exclamaram ao vê-la a pairar no céu.


	3. Chapter 3 A busca de Kaorinite

Cap 2: A busca de Kaorinaite!

- Kaorinite! – Exclamaram ao vê-la a pairar no céu.

Ela não as reconhecera e continuava a olhar para a roda enquanto, que as meninas se esgueiraram para de trás de uma coluna de pedra que adornava uma imitação de um templo romano. De repente viram Kaorinite a olhar para a multidão muito atenta como se estivesse à espera de ver alguém.

- Onde estão? – Pergunta Kaorinite retoricamente olhando para todo o lado – Onde se meteram aqueles estropícios? Malditos

-De quem ela fala? – Pergunta Mina

- De certeza que fala da Hotaru e do pai - diz Rei procurando algo na mala.

- Vais fazê-lo? – Pergunta Mako vendo algo com uma luz vermelha a aparecer nas mãos de Rei – já não o fazemos há anos!

- Querem deixar a Kaorinite fazer o que quer? - Diz revoltada Rei olhando para a sua caneta de transformação.

- Mas vamos fazê-lo sem ela? – Pergunta Ami pensando no que pensaria a amiga de estarem a agir sozinhas

- Ela fugiu pelos vistos para a segurança dela e nós temos o dever de proteger o Mundo por ela

Todas concordaram, afinal não só tinham o dever de proteger a Usagi mas também de proteger o Mundo como navegantes

- Poder do cristal de Marte

-Poder do cristal de Mercúrio

- Poder do cristal de Júpiter

- Poder do cristal de Vénus

Entretanto….

- Maldita, esconde-se melhor do que eu pensava – admite Kaorinite – nem acredito que está tão difícil…

- Pára – ouviu-se de trás da Kaorinite que fez ela voltar-se para trás e lá estavam elas as quatro navegantes da Lua Branca.

- Vocês?! – Diz espantada Kaorinite – Devem estar aqui que é para não ir atrás da vossa princesa, não é verdade?

- O que tu sabes? – Diz assustada Mina com a possibilidade de ela saber mais do que elas.

-Ora… Não venham dizer que se farão inocentes e que fingirão não saber o paradeiro da Sailor Moon – diz com desdém Kaorinite – Vá eu entro na mentira: tenho informações que a vossa princesa e colega estava neste parque e que entretanto alguém deve ter comunicado a minha presença e fugiu…outra vez. A líder não gostará de saber que as navegantes se estão a pôr no caminho.

- Meninas… isso quer dizer que ela estava mesmo aqui… -diz alegre Mina ao perceber que estão perto dela – mas… como sabes mais do que nós?

- Isso é fácil quando se sabe tanto sobre a princesa da Lua – diz Kaorinite – Eu e a líder temos informações precisas sobre a vida pessoal da Sailor Moon

As meninas olham umas para as outras…Tudo fazia sentido. A Usagi fugira, pois era muito perigoso saberem tanto sobre a vida pessoal, se fosse verdade o que ela dizia.

- Prova-nos que sabes tanto quanto dizes – desafia Mako

- Sei onde mora, a sua identidade, a faculdade onde estuda, as suas amizades tanto com navegantes como civis, a sua família, o último sitio onde ela estivera antes de desaparecer… - enumera Kaorinite – E sei quem vocês são mas não preciso de vocês por agora pois agora é urgente apanhar aquela princesa, rápido antes que fique tudo perdido. Por isso…Makoto Kino.

As meninas ficam ser ar pois não esperavam tanta informação… mesmo que fosse bluff, já assustava saber que Usagi está demasiado exposta e por isso a fuga.

- Bem…Já que não consegui, também não estou para gastar as minhas energias para lutar contra vocês. – Diz começando a desaparecer - Adeus navegantes para a próxima apanho a princesa.

Noutro lado do bairro Mamoru encontrara o seu amigo Motoki que entrava na faculdade para pedir um conselho a um professor

- Ora, ora … Cientista – Gozara Mamoru com o curso do amigo que nunca fora dessas coisas

- Não gozes… Apaixonei-me pela profissão de cientista quando… vi a cunhada do professor – explica tornando-se evidente o motivo – Vem comigo e verás o professor.

Mamoru entrara na universidade e logo ficara melancólico, era ali que estava a estudar a Usako em ciências Politicas e logo naquele momento que esquecera por momentos a tristeza do seu desaparecimento tinha de haver algo para lembra-lo. Percorreram umas boas passadas da universidade e chegaram a uma porta que logo Mamoru tivera de ler duas vezes o nome do professor: Dr. Tomoe. Seria o mesmo que pensava? Ouviam-se vozes, duas femininas e uma masculina. A masculina identificara por surpresa dele que era mesmo o Dr. Tomoe e outra era Hotaru conseguia distinguir claramente mas a terceira era uma voz serena e estranhamente reconhecível mas não sabia de onde. Parecia que falavam de algo importante pois apesar de não perceber o que falavam parecia que falavam sério e pusera-se concentrado para ouvir a voz e com isso ouvira um pouco da conversa.

- Mas…filha, não será arriscado? – Pergunta Tomoe - Não haverá alguém que desconfiará?

- Não… a única pessoa que eu teria medo da desconfiança está longe daqui – dissera a outra voz – Espero… - suspirara - pelo menos não tenho informações sobre isso – dissera mais confiante.

- Quem é? – Pergunta assustado Tomoe com o bater da porta

- Sou eu, o seu aluno Motoki – dissera do outro lado da porta – Ele não gosta de surpresas – dissera para Mamoru

- Pode entrar – dissera após uns segundos

- Bem… professor, eu queria tirar uma dúvida sobre o trabalho… - dissera na porta

- Bem…e nós vamos andando - dissera Hotaru levantando-se automaticamente com a rapariga que estava á sua frente e Motoki segue-as com o olhar.

Hotaru abre a porta e ficam petrificadas… Não podia ser ele. Não deveria estar no estrangeiro? Afinal ele sempre viera mais cedo do que previsto. Agora estava ali á frente delas e se não resultasse com ele teria sido tudo feito em vão. Os corações delas batiam fortes devido ao susto mas também devido à ansiedade. Seria que ele descobriria tudo?

- Boa tarde Hotaru – cumprimenta Mamoru achando estranho, aquela receção dela – Cresceste!

- Olá Mamoru…Pensava que estavas no estrangeiro – comentara Hotaru vendo que tudo ainda corria bem

- Voltei à uma semana atrás – revela perante a cara ainda desconfiada – soube o que se passa e vim procura-la

- Ah…Claro – dissera percebendo que afinal tudo batia certo – Quem consegue ficar bem sabendo que a Usagi está desaparecida.

- Vamos Hotaru? – Pedira a rapariga numa expressão de quem ia para a forca

- Ah...Mamoru – dissera Motoki chegando ao pé deles – Esta aqui é a Serena, a rapariga de que te falei – diz referindo-se à rapariga que ficara ainda pior quando vira que não ia sair dali rapidamente

- Pois… Hãaaaa …. – Tentara Octávia – Bem… Esta é a minha tia Serena, ela voltou ao Japão para estar comigo e com o meu pai. É uma detective famosa em Portugal! – Dissera tentando rezar a Kami para que ele não soubesse que normalmente em Portugal as detectives não são tão famosas assim.

- Prazer, eu sou o Mamoru – diz esticando-lhe a mão

- O prazer é meu – diz Serena aceitando o cumprimento

Mamoru sentira a mão suave e cuidada dela um pouco a tremer mas não fora isso que o fizera ficar numa espécie de transe: Algo acontecera, o tempo estava quase parado e só ouvia o bater do seu coração mais acelerado pois sentia um calor conhecido vindo da mão daquela rapariga… parecia-lhe uma espécie de energia especial que sempre sentira-se bem ao senti-la… Sentia-se agradavelmente bem e já não se sentia desesperado e sozinho… Parecia que voltara a tê-la junto dele… queria continuar assim só para sentir-se assim mais um pouco, sentir-se perto dela outra vez…

- Mamoru? – Chamara de repente Hotaru sabendo que era preciso fazê-lo

- Sim? – Dissera mas percebendo que estava num mundo imaginário e que estava muito afectado – O que faz num país como Japão?

- Vinha visitar a Hotaru - diz Serena mais calma – Mas já vi que cheguei …em mau momento

- A noiva do Mamoru desapareceu – dissera Motoki sentindo-se excluído da conversa

- Noiva? – Perguntara Hotaru pois sabia que a princesa brincava quando dizia que estava noiva.

-Ela ainda não era minha noiva – corrige-o Mamoru – Infelizmente… Eu ia-lhe pedir em casamento quando acabasse o curso, mas isto tudo aconteceu e… - admitira tristemente – Agora não sei, se voltarei a vê-la…

- Tenho a certeza que vai volta-la a vê-la…Muito em breve – dissera misteriosamente Serena deixando-o com vontade de perguntar algo quando são interrompidos por Motoki.

- Tens namorado? – Pergunta inesperadamente provocando sorrisos a Serena

- Tenho e deve estar á minha espera de certeza – cortara Serena deixando-o frustrado – bem gostei muito de te conhecer mas tenho de ir…Vens Hotaru?

As duas dirigiram-se para fora do edifício e suspiraram profundamente.

- Esta foi por pouco. Pensava que acabava tudo – diz Hotaru passando a mão pela testa suada de nervoso – Tinhas razão.

- Eu disse que sei o que passa pela cabeça dele – responde Serena fechando os olhos – Está melhor cada dia que passa. Aquele rapaz deixa-me louca!

- Não te podes desconcentrar. Sabes a missão que estamos a fazer?

- Sei, tornou-se mais difícil mas… Eu me controlarei.

Alguma dúvida é só dizerem comentem por favooooooooooooooooooorrrrrr rrrrrrrr não peço que me elogiam mas pelo menos para saber se alguém lê esta fic. obrigada por lerem-na..


	4. Chapter 4- A Serena é!

Estava um dia maravilhoso, onde o Sol radiava por todo o lado, sentia-se livre mas presa a uma mentira ao mesmo tempo, passara mais uma semana e não tinha sido descoberta, afinal o disfarce era muito poderoso mais do que pensava… Não queria mentir e fugir mas tinha de ser… o que ela dissera era muito grave para ser mentira e não podia refuta-lo pois essa pessoa não podia estar enganada. A sua confiança pelas pessoas que ama foi abalada e não sabe em quem confiar. Sabe que poderia acreditar na pessoa que mais ama mas estar perto dele era perigoso para ele… Mas não consegue estar longe mas mesmo assim está longe para ele.

Na casa dos Tsukino ouve-se uma conversa entre três pessoas

- Bem, quando foi a última vez que viu a sua filha? – Pergunta Serena, escrevendo num papel, para a chorosa Ikuko

- Ela tinha ido dormir, Sra. Serena e depois ouvi um barulho do quarto dela.

- Hum…hum… continue por favor – pedira Serena respirando fundo.

- Quando fui ao quarto, ela já não estava lá nem a gata dela estava lá

- Ela deixou alguma pista? – Perguntara já mordendo o lábio.

- Não… nem as amigas e até mesmo o namorado que voltou do estrangeiro para procura-la – diz suspirando – parecem tão pálidos de não dormirem

-Hum… - diz fechando os olhos com força – Mais alguém perguntara por ela?

- Porquê? – Perguntara surpresa Ikuko

- Pode ser útil na investigação – diz prontamente Serena

- Por acaso… Uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos perguntara – lembrara-se – foi dias depois do desaparecimento.

- Disse: uma mulher de longo cabelo vermelho? – Perguntara tentando perceber se ouvira bem

- Sim… – Dissera enquanto limpava algumas lágrimas.

- Maldita… - murmurara Serena partido o bico do lápis

- O que disse? – Perguntara Ikuko

- Só que o caso é muito delicado – diz seriamente Serena – Onde acha que arranjarei mais informações?

- Com as amigas e principalmente com o namorado dela – dissera entre soluços – por favor, encontre a minha filha.

- Vou fazer o que posso – diz Serena visivelmente perturbada – Devia acalmar-se, acho que a sua filha não gostaria de vê-la assim

- Eu sabia que ela me escondia algo desde alguns anos atrás – admitia Ikuko – mas nunca pensei que ela chegaria a desaparecer assim.

- A esconder? – Perguntara curiosa Serena – Desde quando?

- Desde os 14 anos… ela ficou diferente com o tempo eu sabia que ela escondia algo

- Desde os 14 anos! – Espantara-se Hotaru perturbada com o quanto ela saberia da vida secreta da filha.

- Sim…mas nunca descobri o que era

- Bem…temos de ir – diz serena levantando-se com a suposta sobrinha.

- Muito prazer conhece-la - diz Ikuko despedindo-se delas á porta e depois fechara-a

- Então ela estivera aqui á procura… Aproveita-se e interroga pessoas inocentes – dissera irritada Serena para Hotaru.

- Não podemos censura-la. Nós acabámos de fazer o mesmo – dissera Hotaru.

- Mas nós… fizemos para saber o quão seguro, eles estão e ela está a mando de alguém para conseguir o seu objectivo.

- Eu sei que sim, mas aproveitámos o sofrimento dela – lamentara Hotaru.

- Não me lembres disso, por favor. Já é difícil vê-la assim…

- Desculpa, deve estar a ser difícil vê-los assim e não poderes agir nem ajuda-los.

- Está muito difícil de aguentar, sim. Principalmente por não poder lhes dizer que sou … - dissera sentindo-se observada parando que o ia dizer

- Quem está aí? – Pergunta Hotaru pois sentiu a mesma sensação

- Não te assustes, Hotaru – pediu uma voz conhecida mais à frente…Não podiam acreditar que ela estava ali.

- Luna é arriscado andares por aí – ralhara Serena – Ainda te descobrem!

- Não consigo estar fechada mais tempo – dissera com tristeza Luna – E era muita coincidência alguém me ver logo agora.

- Mesmo assim deverias estar no esconderijo – dissera Hotaru – se te apanharem, seja as meninas ou o inimigo, vais sofrer um interrogatório e depois não poderás revelar o paradeiro da princesa.

- Eu sei disso, mas… - começara Luna sendo interrompida por uma voz conhecida.

- Aquela não é a Luna? – Pergunta Ami para Rei enquanto apontava para Luna e Hotaru e Serena trabalhavam mil á hora para tentarem pensar num plano B.

- É sim… - confirmara indo na direcção do sítio onde estavam.

As meninas aproximavam-se agilmente, era Luna, e isso queria dizer que poderiam tentar saber mais sobre o paradeiro de Usagi… Só viram Luna correr também e Serena e Hotaru não sabiam o que fariam… Se a apanhassem claro que não iria dizer onde a princesa da Lua estava mas poderiam descobrir alguma pista e também ficavam sem o apoio de Luna. Serena e hotaru olharam uma para a outra… sabiam o que tinham de fazer…

- Onde estás, Luna? – Perguntava Rei, com esperança que a encontrassem.

- Só queremos saber o que se passa – Dissera Ami para o vazio esperando uma resposta de Luna.

- Ela foi por aqui – dissera Hotaru apontando para uma ruela – venham – diz entrando nela

Elas seguiram-na e deixaram a rua onde procuravam… Luna no alto de um muro escondida pela folhagem pendente de uma árvore suspirara, foi por pouco, mas não foi por muito tempo, na sua audição apurada de gata ouviu passos, encolheu-se à espera que ninguém a visse… Essa pessoa aproximou-se e aproximou-se cada vez mais e cada vez que ouvia aproximar-se Luna sentia-se preocupada com Usagi, se ela fosse apanhada poderia estar tudo perdido… Todo o plano poderia acabar ali… Fechara os olhos com força torcendo para seja quem fosse não a visse…mas, ouvira a única voz que precisava de ouvir naquele momento.

- Luna…sou eu. Podes sair – dissera Serena para o vazio.

- Estou aqui - dissera fazendo com que Serena vire-se para ela – ainda bem que és tu.

- Quase foi o fim – admitira Serena abrindo a sua grande mala de alças deixando Luna entrar lá para dentro – Não, faças isto outra vez.

- Desculpa – pedira arrependida

- Não te censuro mas pelo menos não venhas a esta parte do bairro – pedira fechando quase toda a mala deixando um pedaço aberto para Luna respirar – Vamos para casa já chega de emoções por hoje.

Percorrera as mais variadas ruas e chega a uma mansão que ela abrira sem dificuldade com a chave, entrara e pudera respirar de alivio… era a casa de Hotaru. Teria já ela deixado de entreter a Rei e a Ami? Sentia-se mal por ter as enganado… trancara a porta e deixara Luna sair do saco.

- Para a próxima avisa, está? – Pedira serena sentando-se no sofá

Ouvira a mexer na porta e ficara alerta mas quando ouvira destrancar a porta sentira-se aliviada pois só três pessoas tinham a chave daquela mansão comprada há pouco tempo pelo professor Tomoe: o próprio professor, a Hotaru e ela. Vira que era o professor Tomoe e respirara de alívio.

- Então estás branca… Algo aconteceu? – Perguntara Tomoe vendo Serena pálida

- Um susto e… - parara e viram Hotaru a entrar

- Kaorinite foi à casa da princesa – dissera sabendo que seria isso que falariam

- Como ela teria coragem para fazer isso? – Perguntara Luna – temos de ter cuidado, muito cuidado.

Estava escuro mas algo chamava-o á atenção… um brilho conhecido, muito conhecido estava longe…muito longe para chegar…pusera-se a correr e tentava chegar perto mas a luz continuava longe, era como se estivesse igualmente longe e perto. Chegara ao pé da luz e vira uma imagem desfocada que tentava vê-la melhor com os olhos semi-fechados. O que sentia é que era ela mas os seus olhos não deixavam vê-la com clareza. Tentara chegar a essa figura aos poucos já com os olhos fechados pois o brilho ofuscava-o e ouvira-a a chama-lo… sim, era ela, reconheceria a voz dela em qualquer lado… Sentia que estava cada vez mais perto e quase a alcançava quando tudo voltou a ficar escuro, ela desaparecera outra vez… gritara com raiva.

- Não… - gritara acordando no sofá da sala – adormeci – dissera olhando para o relógio de parede – Outra vez, este sonho… até parece que ela até nos meus sonhos desaparece.

Levantara-se e fora lavar a cara… eram dez da noite e há dias que a procurava-a tanto na realidade como em sonhos, mas não conseguia acha-la. Mas algo dizia-lhe que ela estava perto, muito perto, tal como nos sonhos, em que ela aparecia longe e perto. Esta sensação estranha levava-o a querer continuar em sonhos pois assim ainda poderia estar perto dela nem que fosse uns segundos e ouvi-la como se ela estivesse ao lado dele.

Saíra de casa e vagueava pelas ruas na esperança de vê-la por acaso pelo menos queria saber porque ela fugiu… sabia que tinha sido pela segurança dela e pode comprovar pelas informações que tinha Kaorinite pois as meninas contaram tudo o que ela sabia. Mas se calhar não era o ter fugido que o punha assim, mas sim ela não ter confiado nele ou pelo menos ter-lhe dito algo sobre isso. Não queria acreditar que ela desconfiasse dele nem muito menos que ela achasse que a teria posto em perigo. De repente parara nas escadas que normalmente se encontravam por acaso mas que adorava que acontecesse. Algo estranho, acontecera, vira alguém nos últimos degraus de cima debruçada perto da beira da escadaria, parecia concentrada na enorme Lua Cheia que estava no céu e que ele ainda não tinha reparado… se ela estivesse ali já o tinha feito olhar para aquela Lua maravilhosa… Vira com mais atenção a pessoa e apesar de tapada pela sombra que a Lua fazia a passar por ela mas algo o prendera identificara que essa pessoa tinha um vestido azul claro que a Lua fazia ficar quase branco e que a brisa fazia-o esvoaçar levemente. De repente olhara e vira Usagi ali como se estivesse à espera dele, a sorrir-lhe dizendo para subir as escadas e abraça-la. Numa espécie de transe, começara a subir levado pela ilusão até que essa pessoa vira -se assustada e ele acorda, só vira a tia de Hotaru, Serena.

- Sente-se bem? – Pergunta, vendo o estado que este estava

- Sim… - dissera olhando bem para Serena para ter a certeza que sonhava - Não, não estou.

- É melhor sentares-te, estás muito branco - diz levando-o a sentar-se nos degraus - Devias a esta hora estar a descansar.

- Não consigo descansar – revelara a Serena sem perceber – Não consigo perceber o porquê dela ter feito isto

- Todas as pessoas têm um motivo seja para desaparecer, seja para se esconder – dissera desviando o olhar de quem estava ao pé dela – Não sei o que terá feito a sua namorada desaparecer mas se eu tivesse de desaparecer seria por um só motivo: as pessoas que amo.

Mamoru olhara de imediato para Serena aquela frase poderia ser perfeitamente dita por Usako em qualquer momento. Sabia que a primeira prioridade de sua linda princesa sempre fora a protecção dos entes queridos e sabia que ela faria qualquer coisa para mente-los em segurança

- Apesar… que as pessoas que amo não compreendem o motivo de tanta preocupação e protecção – Suspirava Serena – A minha profissão é muito perigosa e alguém para se vingar de mim pode usa-los como sofrimento para mim. Se eu soubesse que saberiam demais sobre mim, a primeira coisa que faria era desaparecer para ninguém sair magoado da situação – diz agora virada para ele – Acredito que por aquilo que me contam dela deveria ser por algo parecido.

- Sim… é capaz de ter razão – sorrira Mamoru, era a primeira vez que via a perspectiva de Usagi e a razão de ter fugido.

- Está uma Lua maravilhosa, não está? – Pergunta inesperadamente Serena talvez para mudar de assunto.

- Sim, maravilhosa – admitira olhando para a grande Lua que estava no céu

- Diz-se que quando a lua aparece assim, um grande amor aparece – diz Serena sonhadora – pelo menos foi o que aconteceu comigo: conheci o meu grande amor numa noite como esta. Mas também já ouvi dizer que se a Lua está assim enorme é para abençoar o amor de dois corações apaixonados que se encontram novamente apesar de tudo o que os separa… - diz Serena suspirando deixando o luar iluminar a sua face – Afinal a Lua e o seu poder oculto são inesquecivelmente poderosos. Oh… desculpa não devia estar falar destas coisas.

- Não deixe, por momentos, esqueci de tudo – diz meio triste olhando para o vazio.

-Já comeste algo hoje? – Perguntara Serena olhando para ele apreensiva – Aposto que o que tens é fraqueza. Eu devia ter calculado, é sempre a mesma coisa.

- Mas… - dissera Mamoru vendo Serena levantar-se. Como saberia que ele não andava a comer? Ainda naquele dia só comera no pequeno-almoço e nada mais.

- Não subestimes a minha capacidade de investigação. Normalmente quando as pessoas têm alguém desaparecido nunca conseguem comer direito – diz estranhamente irritada – Fica aqui que já volto.

Ele olhara para a Lua e lembrara que foi numa noite daquelas que ele a salvara pela primeira vez, lembrava-se daquele dia como se tivesse sido no dia anterior. Sentia saudades dela, de estar com ela, de a abraçar, de a beijar. Se a visse agora a primeira coisa que faria era agarra-la e beija-la até ficar sem fôlego. Queria-a só para ele, não para mais ninguém, nem quando ele estava nos E.U.A. tinha essa obsessão de a querer só para ele.

- Aqui tens – diz Serena entregando-lhe uma embalagem de sandes enorme, obvio que tinha comprado numa loja ali perto – É para comê-la sem reclamar.

- Eu não po….

- Vais aceita-lo, vais – diz Serena severamente - Ainda paras no hospital.

Ele tentara argumentar mas algo em Serena transmitia que ela não mudaria o discurso.

-Obrigado… - dissera apercebendo-se que se sentia bem ao estar ao pé de Serena

- Bem… tenho de ir já é tarde – dissera Serena olhando para o relógio – adeus até mais ver

Mamoru vira ela afastar-se e sentiu que deveria ir atrás dela mas não foi, porque haveria? Abrira o pacote e descobrira que lá dentro estava a sua sandes preferida de uma loja que normalmente ia com Usagi. Como ela saberia? Só podia ser coincidência.

Serena abre a porta de casa e já Hotaru ia sair

- Desculpa o atraso – dissera à suposta sobrinha.

- Já estávamos preocupados - diz Hotaru suspirando de alívio – pensávamos que tinhas sido apanhada pelo inimigo.

- Estive a olhar para a Lua – diz serena atirando-se para o sofá mas algo a deixava ao mesmo tempo triste e eufórica. Triste por vê-lo assim mas eufórica por ter estado com ele sozinha mesmo que tenha sido pouco.

- Que olhar brilhante é esse? – Perguntara Luna achando estranho o olhar de Serena.

- O luar faz-me bem, carrega-me energias.

- Bem… o que sabemos é que a Kaorinite não ataca há muito tempo, e o teu disfarce é muto forte pois ninguém descobriu.

- Sim… esta nova caneta dos disfarces é poderosíssima - diz serena tirando uma caneta branca com uma Lua doirada em cima – Tenho de dizer que tu e o Artemis trabalharam muito bem.

- Espero que ele não se lembre desta caneta – diz nervosamente Luna – Senão está tudo perdido.

- Sabemos que ela foi à vossa casa perguntar por vocês… E isso é bom pois sabemos que não sabem minimamente o teu paradeiro – continua Hotaru.

- Eu sei, mas…custa-me ver toda a gente a sofrer por supostamente estar longe e… - pegara na caneta e uma luz fizera o seu cabelo crescer e ficar apanhado por dois odangos e uma espécie de capa que protegia a identidade desaparecera – Estou tão perto – dissera Usagi olhando para a caneta e Luna sobe para o colo dela dando-lhe festas para a reconfortar.

- Eu sei mas…ainda temos de manter tudo conforme o plano.

- Custa-me vê-los assim principalmente o mamo… saber que nem come de preocupação – diz chorando – só por ter fugido…

- Usagizinha… não te podes esquecer que fazes isto para protegê-los… estás sobre disfarce para te proteger e também para descobrir o que se passa.

- Eu sei Luna, eu sei – diz limpando as lágrimas – tenho de ter força.

- É is… - começa Hotaru sendo interrompida pela porta. – Transforma-te

Após a transformação em Serena Hotaru abre a porta e vê duas raparigas que não via há muito tempo

- Haruka, Michuru – diz felicíssima Hotaru – Como estão?

-Optimas – diz Michuru - queríamos ver a tua nova casa – diz parando ela e Haruka quando vêem Serena olhando ternamente para elas.

-Esta é a minha tia, Serena – diz mais descontraída desta vez

- Muito prazer – diz Michuru com um sorriso desconfiado

- Engraçado… - diz Haruka inesperadamente – procurámos e nunca encontramos nenhuma família tua nem mesmo uma tia

-Hãaa…devem ter procurado do lado do meu pai, esta é tia do lado da minha mãe – Tenta Hotaru

- Por acaso deves ter razão – diz Michuru concordando com a explicação

Passado um pouco estavam a ter uma conversa cordial, sem nenhum percalço.

- Quer mais senhora?- diz Serena dirigindo-se para Haruka

Michuru e Haruka ficam surpresas. Era a primeira vez que Haruka não era confundida com um homem. Serena apercebe-se da confusão delas e percebera que fizera asneira em não fazer o eterno cliché habitual.

- Não se surpreendem! É demasiado banal ver mulheres vestidas de calças e de cabelo curto na Europa- diz Serena descontraidamente preocupada.

- Ah…é verdade- concorda Michuru- Eu também já percebi isso. Quando fui para lá tocar em concertos.

- Pois…- suspira Hotaru agradecendo a cadeira de cultura internacional que Usagi tinha opcional na universidade.

-E o teu pai?- pergunta Haruka

-Na faculdade, a dar aulas

-Bem eu vou buscar bolachas- diz Serena retirando-se deixando-as sozinhas para falarem

- E… recuperou toda a memória- revela Hotaru às duas quase mães-

- A sério?- pergunta Michuru baixinho para Serena não ouvir da qual Hotaru acenou que sim.

- E sabes porque Kaorinite voltou?- pergunta Haruka bebendo um gole de chá

- Não sei! Mas como sabem que ela voltou?- pergunta Hotaru incomodada com o rumo da conversa sabia que mentia para proteção da princesa mas… aquelas raparigas à frente dela eram como mães dela e custava-lhe mentir-lhes.

- As meninas contaram e também contaram que a princesa fugiu de livre vontade para supostamente nos proteger- confessa Michuru desconfiada do pouco à vontade de Hotaru.

- Não sei…só sei que a Kaorinite foi à casa da princesa interrogar a D. Ikuko sobre o paradeiro dela.

- Então a princesa sabe mais do que nós e fugiu para não ser encontrada e a Kaorinite sabe quase tudo sobre a princesa e pode ataca-la se a apanhar?- resume Michuru atónica.

- Sim acho que sim- diz Hotaru

-Mas de tudo o que fizesse a princesa para nos proteger, fugir era uma escolha que pensaria que ela nunca faria- diz surpresa Haruka

- Acho que foi precisamente isso- interrompe-a Michuru- Se o inimigo sabe tanto sobre ela é porque provavelmente saberia a sua primeira opção e ela quis ir pelo mais surpreendente… fugir e esconder-se.

- Estás a dizer que ela, a Usagi Tsukino, pensou em pormenor tudo antes de ir?- empalidece Haruka, a princesa delas não era tão estratega assim, reagia normalmente em impulsos que sempre acabavam em bem.

- Sim só pode ser isso – admite Michuru

- Não parece nada dela- diz bebendo mais um gole de chá- Este chá está óptimo parece o chá maravilhoso que a princesa fazia quando íamos a casa dela.

-Hããããã….- atrapalha-se Hotaru – É chá de…

-…. De ervas-doces- diz Serena entrando com bolachas e um bule carregado de chá salvando Hotaru- É um chá óptimo, não é?

- É muito, obrigada- diz Michuru bebendo mais uma chávena de chá

Passado uns instantes, os intercomunicadores de Haruka e Michuru tocaram em uníssono. Só podia ser uma coisa…

-Temos de ir…temos os sinalizadores a dizer que está perto de … acabar o dinheiro no paquímetro- diz Haruka apressada.

-Bem…então adeus – diz Serena e Hotaru que após fecharem a porta olham fixamente uma para a outra, tinham de saber o que se passava.

Enquanto isso duas guerreiras corriam enquanto abriam um relógio de pulso.

- O que se passa? – Pergunta Michuru a Setsuna que estava a ser transmitida naquele ecrã pequeno do intercomunicador.

- A casa de Minako está a ser atacada por Kaorinite – explica a navegante de Plutão – Todas estão lá e precisam da nossa ajuda.

- Estamos a caminho – diz Úrano com os passos cada vez mais acelerados.

- Onde está a princesa?- pergunta Kaorinite enquanto o cabelo vermelho dela aperta com força o pescoço da líder das Inner

- Eu não sei. Até gostaria de saber… - diz vendo que as companheiras estavam deitadas no chão. O poder de Kaorinite tinha aumentado consideravelmente e elas sozinhas não conseguiriam vencê-la. Tinham de encontrar ajuda mas não a tinham pois a única capaz estava desaparecida.

De repente, umas pétalas de rosa, interrompera a inimiga

- Atraída pela nova era, a navegante de Úrano toma parte activa

-Também atraída pela nova era, a navegante de Neptuno toma parte activa

-E finalmente, a navegante de Plutão que também toma parte activa

- Deslarga-a Kaorinite – diz Úrano fazendo aparecer a sua espada e uma luz amarela fez com que a cara de Kaorinite começasse a deitar sangue o que fez Mina sair das mãos dela.

-Estás bem? – Pergunta Michuru ajudando-a a levantar-se

- Sim…estou. Nem me consegui transformar- diz com raiva e frustração à companheira

-Vais te arrepender…poder Negro

Kaorinite ataca Úrano que não consegue reagir e cai ao chão com a força do ataque.

- Ela está poderosíssima – diz Neptuno para Mina para tentar obter confirmação do que vira.

- Sim. As meninas estão inconscientes e eu fui apanhada tão inesperadamente que nem tive tempo de me transformar…

Kaorinite satisfeita ataca Plutão que a distraia e que também cai esgotada e dirige-se para elas, tinham de arranjar maneira de agir

Usagi e Hotaru viam a cena preocupadas, Usagi ou melhor neste momento Serena conseguiria derrotar Kaorinite facilmente do que as outras mas se aparecesse poderia estragar tudo se corresse mal. Já Hotaru poderia também destrui-la mas o seu poder de destruição não só levava ela como a si própria.

Usagi controlava-se com os olhos fechados agarrando no alfinete com força as suas amigas estavam em perigo mesmo desconfiada não conseguia estar imune aos seus instintos de amiga e princesa…

- Transformação… - começara quando foi interrompida

-Laser Potente da estrela


	5. Chapter 5 - A história de Fighter e

Cap: 4- A história de Fighter e algumas conclusões preocupantes

-Laser Potente da estrela – diz uma figura no alto de um prédio

Usagi e Hotaru olham e veem Sailor Star Fighter. O que estava aqui a fazer? Bem pelo menos ajudara-as e elas não teriam de entrar na batalha.

- Fighter – exclama Mina tentando perceber o porque de ela estar ali - O que fazes aqui?

- Ordens e vingança – Adianta Fighter – Mas agora não é o momento.

Kaorinite olhara com vitória para a cena tinha de arranjar um plano agora que a subordinada de Kakyuu estava ali.

- Poder negro – ataca Kaorinite com toda a força

- Laser Potente de Estrela – ataca Seiya de novo parecia ter uma raiva profunda de Kaorinite, mas era estranho já que Seiya não conheceria Kaorinite. Ou conheceria?

Os dois ataques defrontam-se e anulam-se um ao outro.

- Kaorinite, rende-te de uma vez – diz Fighter surpreendendo todas… Afinal conhecia-a

- Vais quê? – Troça Kaorinite – querer juntar-te às tuas companheiras?

- Nem te atrevas a pronuncia-las – diz num misto de lágrimas e raiva

- Não tenho tempo para desperdiçar com vocês – diz com desdém – A princesa não está aqui. Não vou desperdiçar a minha energia em vão – diz desaparecendo fazendo todos respirar de alívio por agora

- Obrigada Seiya – diz Michuru com Mina ainda apoiada nela – salvaste-nos.

Passados uns segundos chega Mamoru para saber se estavam bem e com a confirmação ficou aliviado, a sua Usako gostaria de saber que estariam todas em segurança. Ele pressentira algo e vira por detrás de um prédio, vira duas sombras a movimentarem-se rapidamente… Seria Usako? Estava imaginar pelos vistos.

Mais tarde juntou-se a elas Kakyuu que estava com Seiya e foram para o templo. Hotaru foi chamada mas disse que chegaria mais tarde e que apanharia as informações.

-Então voltaram porquê? – Diz Haruka detestando a presença de Seiya

- Haruka! – diz Michuru com um olhar fatal que se pudesse teria morto Haruka ali.

- Viemos para avisa-las que estavam em perigo, um perigo a nível universal – diz Kakyuu

- A pudinzinho? (n.a: este é o nome carinhoso do Seiya à Usagi aqui em Portugal para quem não é português fica informado!) – pergunta Seiya não vendo a Usagi em lado nenhum.

- Fugida e não sabemos onde está – diz Rei tristemente

- Ela sabe que está em extremo perigo e era ela quem a Kaorinite procura – diz Ami tentando manter-se racional ainda.

- Então chegamos tarde para lhes dar as novidades? – Pergunta Seiya olhando para todos mas ninguém respondera mas as caras demonstravam a preocupação óbvia – O inimigo procura-a desesperadamente.

- Mas para quê? – Pergunta Mako com controlo nas lágrimas.

- Bem…as últimas informações que obtivemos é que o inimigo sabe um segredo qualquer antigo que tem a ver com a princesa que pode destruir o universo, e que tornaria o caos invencível. Ou melhor é a luta final: luz e escuridão. E por isso a primeira prioridade do inimigo é encontrar a vossa princesa – diz Kakyuu fazendo reinar o silêncio em todos – Daquilo que nos contaram é que o plano era apanhar a princesa desprevenida após tantos anos sem lutar e raptá-la mas aconteceu algo que os nossos informadores não conseguiram apanhar que fez a ultima subordinada do caos ficar furiosa. Agora percebo o que acontecera: alguém avisou-a do plano antes de ele acontecer.

- Vejamos: a Usagi soube do plano por alguém e fugira para nos proteger? – Diz Mina – Agora percebo mas… o que acontecerá se a conseguirem encontrar?

- Nós tentamos saber mas não conseguimos saber nada… A única coisa que sabemos é que a Sailor Moon sabe um segredo denominado "o poder do tempo e do espaço", algo que tem a ver com a governação do tempo e do espaço – diz Seiya pensativo – E depois já sabem…

- Temos razões para acreditar que a Sailor Moon sabe exactamente qual é esse poder e segredo antigo e quer proteger o Universo do caos.

- Acho que podem ter razão – admite Artemis – Lembro-me de um segredo bem guardado no Milénio Prateado. Um segredo guardado entre a Rainha, a princesa, a Luna e… uma guerreira que não me lembro quem era, mas sei que era uma de vocês sobre um poder enorme que podia destruir o Universo e que tinha a ver com o cristal.

- Bem isso está esclarecido – diz Mako – E como sabem isso tudo?

- O Mecar e o Ridar tinham fingido nos trair para receber informações – explicava Kakyuu – Quando eles nos deram estas informações foram apanhados e… - não continuou… um choro compulsivo falou por ela sabiam o que acontecera e respeitaram o sofrimento dela. Não perguntaram mais nada sobre eles.

- Então - diz Setsuna mudando de assunto – não sabem o objectivo final?

- Não desculpem – diz Seiya desconfortável – Queremos nos vingar da Kaorinite e ajuda-las a encontrar a pudinzinho

- Acho que a USAGI deve estar bem escondida – diz Mamoru sem paciência para o nome carinhoso que Seiya nomeava para a sua Usako – Ainda bem… - suspira um pouco aliviado – porquê que ela não me contou nada?

-ela não contou porque….teve de fugir rápido? – tenta Mina

-Não me parece – diz de imediato Haruka –Ela pensou em tudo até ao ínfimo pormenor e não nos contava por puro esquecimento? Era algo demasiado contraditório. Deveria ter alguma razão.

De repente, ouviram um carro a parar. Era um jipe gigantesco. Hotaru saída de lá e ao lado dela a sua tia Serena trancava com o botão de longa distancia o jipe e se dirigiram para elas.

-Boa tarde, desculpem o atraso – diz Hotaru apressada - se não fosse a minha tia não chegava aqui

-Boa tarde Hotaru, boa tarde Serena – diz Rei – É teu?

- O carro? Não … é do meu cunhado. O meu carro está em Portugal. O meu cunhado emprestou-me para trazer a Hotaru.

- Pelo menos tem carro – começa Mina – Conheço alguém que está a juntar dinheiro à 3 anos para comprar um carro mas ainda não chega e usa o carro do namorado enquanto ele estava fora – ri-se Mina mas logo entristecesse devido a embrenhar-se em lembranças – Desculpem!

Usagi aguentara-se para não chegar ao pé de Minako e lhe pisar-lo com toda a força por ter dito aquilo. Afinal desde os 18 anos que ela guardara dinheiro para um carro. Tirara a carta e o seu pai não confiava nela e não lhe oferecera um e então enquanto não tinha dinheiro suficiente usava o carro de Mamoru com o consentimento dele. Vira como todos ficaram triste com a lembrança e tentara reverter a situação com o obvio.

- Bem… acho que não conheço todos

- Bem esta é a prin…ou melhor Kakyuu, este é o Seiya e esta é a Sestuna – apontando para os nomeados, Hotaru – Esta e a minha tia Serena

-Muito prazer – dizem os três

- Não sabia que tinhas uma tia tão linda – o que fizera Usagi rir-se interiormente

- O nome Serena é de origem quê? – Pergunta Sestuna curiosa

- bem…. – como explicaria? – acho que provem do latim de Selene que evoluiu nas línguas latinas e tornou-se um adjectivo que quer dizer calma, com paz de espirito, tranquila. Na Espanha e Brasil é normal este nome e me deram…. Por gostarem dele – respirara….agora é que podia dizer que era inteligente! Já não era aquela Usagi burra! – Hotaru, querida, tenho de ir. Queres que te venha buscar?

- Deixe eu levo-a – diz Mamoru olhando carinhosamente para Hotaru – Ela diz-me o caminho.

- Obrigada… - diz com o coração a bater fortemente, aquele sorriso e aquele olhar ele sempre dera a Hotaru, Chibi-Usa e…para ela

- É para agradecer-lhe pelo outro dia – Mamoru olhara para Serena e algo no olhar dela fizera-o ficar desconfiado mas antes que pudesse dizer algo

- Bem… eu vou indo – diz para Hotaru – Adeus e gostei de conhecer a todos – diz entrando no carro. Mamoru jurara que vira…lágrimas?

Contaram tudo a Hotaru e ela fingira-se de surpresa…ela sabia de tudo e muito mais e enquanto contavam Hotaru percebera que o único que mantinha-se calado era Mamoru que ainda olhava para onde Serena saíra. Ela sabia… não podia engana-lo por muito. O amor dos príncipes era tão forte que nem um disfarce o enganaria. Talvez desse uma pequena ajuda hoje. Nada como um forte aliado como o príncipe para ajuda-los e apoiar a princesa que estava quase devastada. Se dissesse, logo Luna e a princesa a matariam mas com uma pista ou outra e…sorrira internamente com a possibilidade de ver a princesa sorrir novamente como antigamente fazia. Ela sabia que o maior apoio dela era ele e mesmo que ela e Luna a apoiassem-na não era o mesmo.

- Hotaru o que achas? – diz Mako

- Ah…está tudo explicado! – mente apanhada a pensar no plano: a descoberta!

- Não está não! – diz Seiya - falta o objectivo final do inimigo e principalmente o segredo e quem avisou a pudinzinho.

- A USAGI – reforça Mamoru, começando a irritar-se com Seiya - ela não faz as coisas sem razão. Vens Hotaru?

- Sim – diz rindo-se Ele estava evidentemente com ciúmes. Mas ia proporcionar ao príncipe um encontro agradável com o seu inevitável desejo que não conseguia disfarçar

Chegara a casa e lá dentro Usagi estava numa pilha ainda mais que no seu primeiro encontro com ele. Ouvira um carro a estacionar e foi logo para a janela. Reconhecera o carro e ficara com vontade de ir abraça-lo mas respirara fundo e abrira a porta. Ele estava ali com Hotaru olhando docemente para ela.

- Queres jantar connosco? – Pergunta travessamente Hotaru disparando o coração de Usagi - Acho que é um pagamento pela boleia.

- Estarei a incomodar de certeza – diz Mamoru atrapalhado com o olhar de malicia de Hotaru… o mesmo olhar que encontrava em chibi-usa quando ela preparava uma

- Claro que vai aceitar – diz quase desesperada Serena – O Tomoe não está e ficaremos sozinhas. Uma companhia será sempre bem-vinda – diz com desespero pela presença dele que Hotaru agradeceu a Kami tudo estar a correr bem no plano.

- Vai ser divertido – diz Hotaru impaciente.

- Já que insistes – diz derrotado e tanto Hotaru como Serena ficam felizes pelo conseguido. Mas ele queria tirar uma desconfiança estúpida da cabeça dele e esse era o motivo de ele aceitar e agora que pensava não conseguia desiludir um pedido feito por uma criança como Hotaru apesar de ela agora ter 14 anos ainda comportava-se como uma criança.

Hotaru e Mamoru sentaram-se na mesa e Serena trouxera o jantar: Caril.

- A minha tia sabe cozinhar muito bem – gozara Hotaru fazendo pulsar uma veia em Serena. Mamoru sentia que estava numa espécie de Déjà-vu parecia-lhe a cena tão familiar.

-Eu só sei fazer alguns pratos, uma querida amiga ensinou-me pacientemente após anos desastrosos na cozinha – diz com o orgulho ferido e até confusa: Hotaru não era de critica-la daquela maneira por momentos parecia outra irritante querida miúda.

- Está muito bom – diz Mamoru – Não sei, mas parece que já provei este caril há algum tempo atrás.

Usagi/Serena ficara pensativa. Teria feito já caril para ele? Depois de alguns segundos as suas memórias a atraiçoam-na e fazem-na lembrar que sim. Ficara branca, tinha feito uma vez ainda nem sabia quem era na realidade Chibi-Usa. Seria que ele guardara esse caril nas suas memórias tanto tempo?

- Conheço uma pessoa que gostaria de provar este caril outra vez – diz com um sorriso Mamoru e com nostalgia.

Ela ficara sem respiração. Ele referia-se obviamente aquela que chamaria de filha um dia. Não sabia se aguentaria mais um minuto sem desabar – tenho de ir….buscar água – diz saindo da sala quase em desespero. Fechara a cozinha e chorara. Dava-lhe uma vontade de lhe dar um beijo e abraça-lo sem pensar nas consequências.

- Usagi? – Sussurrara Luna – Não estás contente de o ter aqui? Pelo menos estás próxima dele.

-Ele está tão perto e tão longe – diz sentindo o seu coração ferido – tenho vontade de lhe contar tudo e….

-Ainda não – recomenda – Sabemos que ele não está envolvido mas… É perigoso para ele saber.

Na sala, Mamoru achara estranho aquelas atitudes de Serena. Algo nela não batia certo. É como se houvesse duas personalidades diferentes: uma doce e amável e outra mais misteriosa como se estivesse a esconder algo.

- Hotaru, onde é a casa de banho? – Pergunta Mamoru queria uma confirmação de uma leve suspeita que ele próprio nem sabia que tinha.

-É a segunda à direita – diz Hotaru a comer garfadas de caril sem pensar em mais nada.

Tinha de se certificar uma coisa: algo naquela tia de Hotaru era-lhe familiar é como se a conhece-se há anos. Queria investigar. Ouvira a voz de Serena na cozinha

- Não sei se ele me vai perdoar quando souber que lhe escondo isto tudo – diz Serena num soluço baixo, Mamoru ia abrir a porta mas só vê a Serena a sair com um sumo e escondera-se de maneira a que ela não o visse.

- O mamoru? – Pergunta Serena ao chegar à sala

-Na casa de banho – responde Hotaru à espera do sumo.

Jantaram os três calmamente sem percalços pelo menos visíveis pois cada um tinha um motivo ou assunto para pensar: Mamoru na sua investigação, Usagi na sua divisão de vontade e Hotaru num plano secreto.

- Bem… - dissera Hotaru – tenho de ir buscar algo no quarto. Fica à vontade Mamoru.

Usagi teve vontade de esganar Hotaru afinal ela naquela duvida e Hotaru deixava-a sozinha com ele? Mamoru sentia algo estranho, sentia-se melhor quando estava com ela. Era como se voltasse a ser o Mamoru de antigamente aquele que existia quando estava perto da Usako. Aquele calor, alegria, satisfação que Usagi lhe dava. Sem se aperceber não parava de olhar para Serena. O brilho dos seus olhos azuis era igual à da Usako, um brilho que nunca esquecera aliás que nunca esqueceria. Ela estaria…..?

- Passou-se algo? – Pergunta Serena sentindo o olhar dele sobre ela.

- Nada – dissera Mamoru – Só recordações maravilhosas a invadir-me

-Isso acontece muito – diz Serena tristemente – Também sinto saudades do passado principalmente quando ele está mais perto do que consigo aguentar.

- É isso que sinto… o passado a invadir-me. É estranho é como o passado estivesse bem perto mais perto do que é possível

- É possível que esteja perto – diz Serena a comer o caril que tinha feito pois não conseguia olhar para ele

-Serena, eu…

-O que foi? – Perguntara. Os seus olhos cruzaram-se um sentimento mútuo de querer ler os pensamentos do outro invadia-lhes a cabeça

- Tenho a sensação que a conheço de algum lado – diz Mamoru

- Quem sabe… não sabemos o que o destino nos faz – diz Serena misteriosamente – Mamoru eu… - começara tentada Serena, aquele momento podia ser o ideal para lhe contar tudo, aproveitava para lhe dizer o quanto o ama e o porquê daquilo tudo…Mas vira Hotaru a dar-lhe um sinal que se passava algo, ela também sabia: Kaorinite aparecera outra vez de certeza. Maldita…logo naquele momento que lhe ia revelar tudo.

- A casa da Makoto foi atacada – diz Hotaru com ar preocupada

- O quê? Ela está bem?

-Ela está óptima – sossega Hotaru

- Porquê estar a atacar a casa das navegantes? – Pergunta Usagi baixinho porque Mamoru ainda estava na sala – Qual o objectivo dela?

- Encontrar-te – esclarece Hotaru – Primeiro a Minako agora a Makoto. Temos de procurar um sitio para tu ficares. Ela virá para aqui.

- Tenho a sensação que vira para aqui em último. Não te preocupes… estarei atenta.


	6. Chapter 6 - As desconfianças das sailors

Cap:5- As desconfianças das navegantes! Hotaru e Serena em perigo.

Duas semanas depois desse dia já era Junho: o primeiro mês de sol intenso de Verão. Todas as casas das navegantes foram atacadas e cada vez mais o inimigo, o tal líder ficava impaciente por respostas da sua lacaia.

-Kaorinite, como é possível que não encontres a Serenity? – Diz alguém numa sombra escura onde só se via uma sinueta de longo cabelo escuro.

- Ela está bem escondida, grande líder – explica Kaorinite – Só falta uma casa: a da navegante de Saturno.

-Não seria coincidência, alguém como a Saturno ajuda-la. Desta vez vamos fazer tudo de uma maneira mais organizada e teremos alguma ajuda – sorri a líder.

Todos estavam reunidos no templo para debater tudo o que andava a acontecer nas últimas semanas e também uma pequena desconfiança que crescera no meio da discussão. Só uma guerreira tinha a sua casa imaculada e naquele momento não estava com eles.

- Achas que ela terá a ver com o assunto: Usagi/inimigo? – Pergunta Mako

- Ela tem andado estranha sim – concorda Rei desiludida.

- Vocês estão a desconfiar da lealdade da Hotaru? – Pergunta Mamoru escandalizado – Ela nunca faria isso tenho a certeza.

- Como sabes? – Pergunta Seiya – Ela pode saber onde está a Pudinzinho.

- Tenho a certeza absoluta que ela nunca faria algo à MINHA Usagi! – diz sem se aperceber o tom de voz que usara.

- E a tia dela, a Serena? – Pergunta Haruka – Algo estranho nela é como se soubesse mais do que aparenta.

- Concordo. É como se soubesse algo que não soubéssemos – concorda Sestuna pensativa.

- Eu acho que a vida dela como detective faz com que ela seja misteriosa. É demasiado estranho ela saber sobre tudo, não? – Diz Mamoru, algo nele lhe dizia que teria de demove-los dessa ideia. Não sabia porquê mas queria protege-las a todo o custo.

- Vamos perguntar a Hotaru hoje. Ás oito na casa da Hotaru – diz Michuru acabando com a reunião.

Mamoru vagueava pelas ruas e chega a casa demoradamente. Já não tinha forças para pensar nem reagir. As saudades e a falta da presença da sua Usako já o consumia, já não conseguia nem dormir por causa dos pesadelos constantes onde quase a encontrava. Nem sabe como consegue viver tantos dias sem ela. Odiava quando esse estupor a chamava de "pudinzinho". Sentia vontade de bater nele e de deixa-lo roxo de tanto o esbofetear. Afinal só ele tinha o direito de chama-la de nomes carinhosos, ele e mais ninguém. Sentara-se no sofá e por causa do cansaço adormecera…

Via-se num dia, como outros dias maravilhosos, saíra com ela para algum lugar. Ela estava abraçada a ele. Como se sentia bem assim só agora é que dera o valor aqueles momentos a sós. Ele olhara para os olhos dela e ela sorria-lhe e diz que o ama muito e ficam juntos assim ao pôr-do-Sol, quando olhara outra vez… não vira Usagi mas sim Serena.

Acordara ofegante. Porquê a Serena? Começara a pensar que ela tinha muitas parecenças com a Usagi mas porquê sonhar com ela? Olhara para o relógio, eram 7 da tarde. Teria de avisar rápido Hotaru do plano das meninas pois o seu coração lhe dizia que apesar de Hotaru quase de certeza sabia do paradeiro da Usagi, seria perigoso o seu paradeiro ser descoberto. Apesar de dividido quis ir pelo mais certo.

Chegara à casa de Hotaru e vira-a entrar em casa. Chamara-a e ela fechara a porta com o susto como se tivesse algum medo que ele visse algo lá dentro.

- Mamoru? – Pergunta surpresa Hotaru

- As meninas devem estar a chegar para te fazer um interrogatório sobre a situação da Usagi – diz o Mamoru numa vez

- E vieste-me avisar? Também não desconfias de mim? – Pergunta Hotaru procurando algo na mala.

- Acho que apesar de pensar que sabes algo sobre isso não devíamos desconfiar da tua lealdade perante a Usagi – diz mais calmo.

- Obrigada pela confiança - diz enquanto escreve algo no telemóvel e envia – Não sabias mas acabaste de cumprir como sempre o teu maior desejo: protege-la.

- Queres dizer que sabias onde ela estava? – Pergunta Mamoru mas já adivinhando a resposta

- Sim, sabia. Ela está perto. Eu e o meu pai temos sido as únicas pessoas que ajudam a Luna e a princesa – explica – Não quero que te zangues com ela por favor. Ela só fez isto porque desconfiamos que haja um espião do inimigo entre nós

- Um espião? Ela desconfia de…

- De ti? Não – esclarece Hotaru – Ela queria proteger-te também pois sabia que se te contasse, poderia pôr-te em perigo. E eu estou a pô-la em perigo em contar-te isto. Por favor não digas a ninguém o que te disse e o que te vou dizer.

- Claro – diz desconcertado mas já percebendo algumas coisas no seu desaparecimento.

- Ela está muito perto. Se seguires bem o teu coração vais encontra-la. Só tu é que poderás acha-la – diz Hotaru – Ela esteve aqui até hoje. Agora não virá para aqui pois se alguém apanha-a pode estar em risco o destino do universo. E ela não quer que tu e os inocentes correm perigo. – Diz num sorriso de compreensão – Acho melhor ires antes que as meninas te vejam e saberão que me contaste tudo.

- Eu sei. Obri…

- Encontramos - nos de novo Hotaru – diz Kaorinite aparecendo no céu e as navegantes e Starfight aparecem também.

- O que queres Kaorinite? – Diz Hotaru fingindo-se de surpresa

- A princesa? – Pergunta Kaorinite – Tenho a informação que provavelmente sabes onde ela está.

- Eu? – Goza com Kaorinite – Se eu soubesse não te tinha deixado atacar as navegantes teria te morto logo.

- Eu sei que o poder da princesa esteve nesta casa – diz Kaorinite - Por isso não mintas.

- Eu não estou a mentir – diz com desdém Hotaru – Agora que provavelmente sabes que não está cá… deixa-nos em paz

-O teu pai, Hotaru?

- Não sei – diz mas é interrompida pelo pai que aparece na porta.

- Estou aqui Kaorinite – diz tomoe

- Oh, afinal é verdade que recuperou a memória toda – diz Kaorinite seriamente – Agora a minha pequena vingança – diz enquanto um poder negro aparecia nas mãos dela – Poder Negro – diz destruindo um pouco da casa deles.

- A minha casa – grita desesperada Hotaru.

- A tua casa ou a princesa? – Continua Kaorinite.

- Nunca trairei a princesa – diz virando a cara.

As navegantes tentam impedi-la de destruir a casa mas o poder da Kaorinite é maior e arrastou as navegantes Mercúrio, Vénus, Marte, Júpiter, Úrano e Neptuno, fighter, tomoe, Hotaru e Mamoru para dentro de uma barreira negra que sugava energia.

-É agora. Já que não destrui a princesa destruirei vocês – ri Kaorinite

A barreira que os envolvia tornava-se menor e sugava energia, mais cada vez mais. Kaorinite ria-se triunfante agora é que conseguiria receber honras da líder mas…algo acontecera.

Uma luz branca desfez a barreira em segundos e iluminou o lugar onde estavam como se fosse dia. Aquela energia quente, suave e brilhante… não podia ser de mais ninguém, só podia ser de uma pessoa, aquela energia era do cristal, só poderia ser a Usagi. A energia se direccionara para Kaorinite que saltara para fugir dos feixes de luz.

- Vou-me embora – diz enraivecida Kaorinite e desaparece como por magia.

A luz cessava aos poucos e quando olharam apesar de ofuscados pela luz reconheceram que quem usava o cristal era, como previam, a Sailor Moon pois aquele uniforme de navegante reconheceriam em qualquer lado. Quando a luz cessou por completo já ela não estava lá, só havia ruínas da casa de Hotaru.

Mamoru após tudo o que aconteceu foi para casa. Já era uma da manhã pois ainda foi ao hospital por causa do Tomoe. Sentara-se no sofá tentar organizar as ideias. Usako estava perto, tivera escondida com Hotaru e daí o estranho comportamento dela pois tinha que desconfiassem dela. O Dr. Tomoe recuperou a memória e ajudou-as. Onde encaixava Serena? Seria que a desconfiança dele estava certa? Agora que pensava as parecenças eram óbvias. Seria que ela estava tão perto. O seu coração encheu-se de esperança. Seria que ele descobrira-a? Teria de acha-la…Adormecera e quando acordara ele olhara para o relógio eram 14 da tarde e saíra em transe.


	7. Chapter 7 - A revelação da identidade! I

Cap.6: A revelação da identidade! Parte I

Saíra em transe, tudo o que dissera Hotaru e Kaorinite encaixava numa só direcção. Tinha de achá-la rapidamente, procurava-a em todas as ruas. Via-a de longe, no parque num sítio que sabia isolado, o seu coração batia forte não pela corrida mas por ter quase a certeza que era ela. Começara a correr na direcção dela era a última força que o seu coração tinha mas tinha de ter uma prova irrefutável que ela era a sua amada.

De repente, ela sentira a sua presença e vira-se surpresa. O que ele estaria ali a fazer? Ele não pensava em mais nada… se o fizesse e estivesse enganado teria graves consequências mas o seu coração lhe mandava faze-lo porque era a única maneira de prova-lo sem ela engana-lo.

- Mamoru, o que se passa? – Pergunta Serena com ansiedade. Conhecia-o: algo lhe demonstrava que algo estava diferente, algo nos olhos dele dizia que aquele momento seria importante.

-De alguma maneira…és a minha Usagi, não és?

Usagi fica sem ar. Como ele tinha descoberto? O seu coração lhe dizia para lhe contar, mas a sua cabeça dizia outra coisa: não poderia. Não conseguia olhar para quem era o seu amado nem reagir por isso não o vira a aproximar-se dela. Quando dera por isso, sentira o Mamoru a agarrar-lhe com força nos braços. Tentara mexer-se mas não conseguia. Ele lhe beijara! Na sua cabeça tinha a ideia de resistir mas a saudade e o amor que sentia por ele fizera-a render-se naquele momento. O beijo e o sabor que tanto desejava sentir há tanto tempo, a vontade de estar com ele assim a consumia de tal maneira que esqueceu tudo. Sentia-o agora a largar-lhe os braços e a abraça-a como sempre fazia quando a beijava agarrando-a na nuca e na cintura. Ela abraçara-o também intensamente de uma maneira talvez de nunca mas o perder, parecia um sonho voltar a beija-lo a tê-lo ali com ela…Mas sabia que quando acabasse, acabaria a ilusão e ele ficaria zangado como nunca o vira.

Ele sentia-se feliz e com vontade de não mais acordar daquele sonho maravilhoso: encontrara-a finalmente, estava ali apesar de diferente, sabia que era ela, o sabor do seu beijo era algo inesquecível e que nunca duvidaria que era dela, cada vez que a beijava era como o mundo parasse para sempre. Não queria acaba-lo, não queria nem podia pois poderia perde-la novamente. Ele nunca mais a deixaria partir.

Passados uns segundos, Usagi abre os olhos e olhara para ele. Não poderia mentir não havia prova mais irrefutável para ele.

- Eu… - Começara com lágrimas nos olhos

-Porquê? – Pergunta Mamoru visivelmente alterado – Porque não disseste que estavas tão perto?

- Eu não podia…aliás não posso – dissera a olhar para todo o lado – Eu não poderia te contar

-Como não me poderias contar? – Diz irritado – Eu preocupado e quase sem dormir e comer e tu…tão perto.

- Posso pedir-te um único favor apesar de estares zangado? – diz num sussurro – podemos falar em tua casa daqui a pouco? Acharão estranho se chegarem aqui e vernos a discutir.

- Então vamos lá – diz Mamoru a agarrar no pulso dela.

- Daqui a uma hora, estarei na tua casa – diz Usagi a olhar suplicante para ele – preciso que façamos isso porque estou sobre disfarce. Precisamos de ir separados.

- Mas como poderei confiar em ti após isto tudo – diz evidenciando uma momentânea falta de confiança.

- Eu juro que estarei lá, por favor confia em mim – pede Usagi

Mamoru olha para os olhos azuis dela e vê o mesmo brilho que ela fazia quando lhe prometia algo, instintivamente larga-a como sinal de confiança.

- Estarei lá, prometo – diz dando-lhe um beijo terno na cara dele e depois corre na direcção oposta.

Voltaria a vê-la? Queria acreditar que sim. Aquele olhar nunca mentiu por isso queria acreditar que ela continuava a ser a mesma. Sentia-se dividido: por um lado sentia-se extremamente feliz por ter estado novamente com ela e saber que ela está novamente com ele mas por outro triste e confuso com tudo mas esperava que ela tivesse uma boa explicação que o faria novamente acreditar nela.

Usagi correra para o hospital de Juuban e ao entrar vira as sailors todas de guarda e tivera quase vontade de desabar a chorar mas controlara-se e entrara num quarto. Nesse quarto, Hotaru estava ao lado do pai que descansava devido aos analgésicos administrados devido às dores que tinha e Luna estava escondida dentro de uma sacola.

-Serena? – Pergunta Hotaru a ver a cara vermelha de choro – o que se passa?

- Ele descobriu tudo – diz Usagi com lágrimas

- O príncipe? – Pergunta Hotaru com um sorriso leve afinal contribuiu para a descoberta.

- E agora? – Pergunta desesperada – Eu prometi contar tudo daqui a uns minutos na casa dele.

- E conta – diz Luna sorrindo – Acho melhor para ti e para ele.

- Melhor? – Pergunta confusa.

- Agora que a Hotaru está sobre o olhar atento da Kaorinite precisamos de alguém "de fora" que te proteja e ninguém melhor que o Mamoru. Tenho a certeza que se explicares tudo o que se passa e ele compreenderá.

- Ele está zangadíssimo – diz com os olhos fechados, custava-lhe relembrar a cara dele daquela maneira - Vai ser difícil ele me ouvir.

- Ele vai ouvir-te – diz Hotaru a sorrir – Eu estou com as meninas, elas têm medo que a Kaorinite volte e estão de guarda, não precisas de te preocupar comigo.

- Eu vi-as – admite Usagi – Parecem tão cansadas

- Vai ter com ele - diz Luna – despacha-te

Usagi sorrira, tinha de contar-lhe mesmo, não podia deixa-lo sem respostas apesar de tudo poderia ficar zangado mas merecia respostas. Chegara ao apartamento dele e abrira-o com chave. Afinal deveria a ser a única coisa que não deixara para trás. Ele ainda não tinha chegado, como previra a casa estava muito escura tal como o espirito dele. Sentara-se no sofá dele e fechera os olhos para sentir o seu cheiro, esperava que do fundo do coração ele a perdoasse. Ouvira a porta… não se movera sabia que era ele pois conhecia os seus passos.

Mamoru entrara ainda desconcertado. Faltava 5 minutos para a hora combinada. Sabia que normalmente, ela não chegava cedo pois sempre chegava atrasada, um dos grandes defeitos dela que habituara-se a suportar. Ao chegar a casa vira uns sapatos de mulher, suspirara, era agora que saberia tudo o que o atormentava.

- Estás já aqui? – perguntara ao vê-la sentada

- Não conseguiria estar em outro sítio sabendo que me estás a odiar – desabafa Serena

- Como não te reconheci antes? – Pergunta confuso Mamoru – Agora que olho para ti vejo que és tu mas antes…

Usagi tira algo da mala e mostra-lhe – esse é o efeito da nova caneta dos disfarces – diz voltando-se para ele – A antiga não resultava com quem sabia a minha identidade como Sailor Moon, esta só quem me vê a transformar ou destransformar é que perde o poder. Destranformação – diz enquanto o disfarce desaparecia e aparecia a sua amada aos olhos dele – Perdoa-me

- Antes de perdoar ou não, preciso de saber tudo – diz sentando-se no outro canto do sofá e vê-a a acenar que sim

- Tudo começou quando uma noite senti que algo estava estranho… algo como se alguém quisesse falar comigo e não pudesse. Levantei-me e olhei para o céu, algo estranho invadia-me a mente, até que olhei e vi a Hotaru à porta da minha casa com uma cara preocupada

- O que se passa Hotaru? – Pergunta Usagi na porta de casa.

- Estamos em perigo – diz Hotaru – Tenho uma mensagem de alguém que a quer proteger.

- Mensagem? – Perguntara mas foi invadida por uma luz. Ouvira chama-la e virara-se, era uma pessoa que nunca esperaria ver

- Era quem? – Perguntara Mamoru

- Era…


	8. Chapter 8 - revelação da identidade II

Cap.7: A revelação da identidade! Parte II

- Como é possível ser ela? – Pergunta Mamoru – não é possível ver…

- Foi numa mensagem por isso… - esclarecera-o

- E o que te disse? - Diz desesperado por respostas

- Disse-me que havia um espião, alguém muito próximo dera informações preciosas sobre mim até quem era a minha família – dissera num suspiro – quando disse que era impossível, ela dissera que tinha de fugir pois era algo contra os meus princípios e o inimigo sabia-o e pensaria que era algo que nunca faria. Tentei refuta-lo mas depois pensei que tal como eu que ela sabe mais do que eu e…

Mamoru reparara que custava muito a ela recordar tudo pois tinha de fazer paragens para limpar as lágrimas que lhe caiam no rosto. Apesar de uma vontade quase incontrolável de a abraçar para acalma-la pois custava-lhe de a ver chorar queria ouvir tudo antes de poder satisfazer o seu desejo.

- Ela disse que o caos voltara – continuara Usagi – Para conseguir o verdadeiro poder mortal do cristal prateado.

- Verdadeiro poder mortal do cristal prateado? – Questionara Mamoru confuso

- Eu também não me lembrava mas ela fez-me recordar uma antiga conversa muito antiga mesmo – diz desviando o olhar.

- Filha, preciso falar contigo – diz a majestosa rainha do milénio prateado para a sua filha

- O que se passa mãe? – Pergunta Serenidade não estava a gostar do olhar da sua mãe transmitia-lhe tudo menos boas notícias

- Filha… quero que se me aconteça algo saibas verdadeiramente o poder do cristal que proteges

- Mas… é só uma revolta típica de rebeldes, já sabes que eles invejam o nosso poder.

- Não acho que será só uma típica revolta de rebeldes – desabafa a rainha desviando o olhar da sua filha

- O que queres dizer? – Pergunta assustada com a possibilidade de ser mais do que pensava

- Filha… o cristal tem um poder inimaginável, se acontecer algo terei de tocar no poder mortal do cristal

- O poder mortal… - diz assimilando o que dizia

- O cristal quando libertado o poder máximo é mortal mas nem sempre tem essa consequência.

- Não estou a perceber – admite a jovem princesa

- O poder máximo do cristal ou «poder do tempo e do espaço» é um poder que só atingido quando o seu utilizador atinge o seu poder máximo. Tu, minha filha estás muito longe disso mas eu… tenho essa capacidade há muito. Se acontecer algo que fuja das minhas mãos a este reino… terei de utilizar esse poder que levará à reconstrução do Universo ou seja o Universo será destruído e consequentemente reconstruido. Quando chegar a esse momento eu farei com que todos vocês deste Universo renascem e quem provavelmente estará ligado a este reino renascerá noutras vidas e sem memórias deste tempo para vossa protecção pois assim será mais difícil vos encontrar. Como não têm defesas pois não têm memórias, o cristal prateado será como uma barreira protectora que vos protegerá até que tu consigas chegar a um poder comparado ao que tenho e aí serás capaz de utilizar o seu verdadeiro e grandioso poder. Mesmo que não te lembres de tudo e uses o poder do cristal, mesmo que te pareça máximo, o poder protector não deixará que atinjas o «poder do tempo e do espaço» o que levará a que haja sempre algo que te proteja ou te dará vida enquanto ele existir. Eu sei que provavelmente haverá um inimigo que não vencerei… Mas quero te dar algo – diz a rainha e nas mãos dela repousava um alfinete com um círculo rosa e quatro pedras coloridas: vermelho, azul, verde e azul.

- O que é isto? – Pergunta a princesa que vira o objecto desaparecer das mãos da mãe e aparecer nas mãos dela

- Sei que és uma princesa mas se algo me acontecer terás de te defender de alguma maneira na nova vida. Isso é um alfinete de transformação que te transformará em guerreira navegante. Se algo acontecer a este reino, quando renasceres, activará o alfinete que levará que te encontres com o teu destino mais tarde. Ele evoluirá com o teu poder. Não quero que o uses com sabedoria pois és a única princesa com esse privilégio. Quem guardará, para não cair em mãos erradas, será a Luna, a nossa conselheira, e quando chegar a hora ela te dará.

- Mas… e se me acontecer algo antes de poder ser guerreira? – pergunta desafiando a rainha

- É uma boa pergunta! Foi uma pergunta no mínimo…perspicaz – diz orgulhosa – o cristal te protegerá mesmo antes de seres guerreira, a ti e quem for revivido pelo cristal. Poderá acontecer de tudo mas te salvarás miraculosamente. Este segredo está guardado e além de nós só a Luna e a guerreira Saturno sabem disto.

- A saturno? A guerreira da destruição? – Pergunta surpresa

- Sim… caso aconteça algo que nem tu poderás travar nem com o poder máximo, ela tem ordens para destruir todo o universo e aí o cristal reagirá e fará o processo do poder mortal.

- Eu… tenho tanta responsabilidade?

- Querida filha – diz agarrando na mão dela – eu não quero que te aconteça nada mas sei que algo vai acontecer. Eu sinto-o. Quero que apesar de saberes isto tudo continues a ser quem és.

- Mas… se eu não terei memórias como saberei que tenho de proteger o cristal? – diz confusa

- Mais uma pergunta pertinente – sorri amargamente a rainha – Estás a surpreender-me pela positiva. Para te proteger, apesar de tudo, eu dividirei o cristal em 8 pedaços mas no protocolo diz 7 mas tenho de enganar a todos. Os sete cristais ou cristais arco-íris devido às suas cores, serão espalhados nas almas de sete pessoas que o cristal escolherá e o último fragmento estará dentro de ti: é a tua semente de estrela. Ela ficará dentro de ti e só os oito juntos formarão o cristal que tu conheces. Este segredo todo só será revelado após uma grandiosa luta e preparar-te-á para a luta final, a luta decisiva para a tua vida. Só saberás que atingiste o teu poder máximo quando travares a grandiosa luta e venceres-a.

- Mas mãe eu não sou tão experiente assim e …

- Filha, tu consegues chegar lá, por isso estes procedimentos de segurança pois precisarás de tempo… Eu sei que é difícil de assimilar tudo mas… Eu queria te proteger disto o mais possível mas sei que é o momento de o saberes…Promete-me que protegerás o cristal e o Universo como todas as tuas forças

- Prometo – diz Serenidade saindo da sala com seriedade e a rainha suspirara desolada custava-lhe deixar esta responsabilidade a uma princesa tão jovem mas pressentia que era o momento e que a sua filha tinha de crescer rapidamente

- Acha que ela está preparada, alteza? – Pergunta uma figura ao lado da rainha

- Eu sei o que parece Saturno mas ela tem de estar preparada

- Então o objectivo do inimigo é? – Pergunta Mamoru mais calmo

- Destruir o Universo com o meu poder – esclarece Usagi com receio da que ele perguntaria

- Quando atingiste o poder máximo? – Pergunta vendo que tudo coincidia

- Na luta contra a Galáxia – diz num suspiro – Nessa altura não sabia mas usei o cristal sem me cansar e atingi um limite de forças inimaginável

- Então o inimigo sabe esse segredo e quer que tu reajas em função do que ele quer? – Pergunta esfumando toda a raiva que sentia

- Mais ou menos isso. Acho que deve saber uma parte do segredo, o inimigo não quer retirar-me o cristal mas… possuir-me com o poder negro e usar o cristal para a destruição do universo –diz olhando-o directamente – pelo menos foi o que ela disse.

- E a protecção? – pergunta Mamoru

- Era verdade. Salvou-me da luta contra a Beryl e por aí a adiante e até mesmo na nossa infância – diz enquanto fecha os olhos de receio ele faria uma ligação simples.

- Então… eu ter sobrevivido ao acidente dos meus pais – ela confirmara com a cabeça tristemente

- Desculpa, mamo por teres sofrido com a morte dos teus pais. Se não houvesse a protecção terias morrido também. Poderia ser egoísta ao dizer que ainda bem e que não conseguiria viver uma vida sem ti e que me sentiria sempre incompleta mas sei o que sofreste… desculpa

- Então és navegante devido à tua mãe?

- Sim. Ela sabia que não seria princesa neste tempo e que precisaria de me defender.

- Fugiste porque sabias que o inimigo te apanharia? – pergunta enquanto se aproxima devagar, ela nem dera por isso.

- sim… eu, a Hotaru e a Luna achámos que era melhor seguir o conselho dela mas começou a ser difícil quando tu apareceste. Não sabes o quão foi e ainda é difícil ver-te naquele estado. Eu pensei contar-te naquele dia que jantaste na casa da Hotaru mas fui interrompida e nunca mais consegui um momento bom para revelar-te tudo.

- Porquê que não me contaste nem uma pista? – pergunta tristemente

- Porque tinha medo de ser descoberta pelo caos e te fizesse mal. Para isso deixei tudo para trás. Mudei a maneira de vestir, mudei de nome e arranjei uma história credível mas… a única coisa que não posso mudar são os meus sentimentos. Eu amo-te tanto que nem consigo explicar. Fiz para protecção do universo mas principalmente para te proteger. Perdoa-me por favor.. – Usagi começa a chorar desesperadamente, o seu coração lhe doía por ele estar assim tão zangado e com a possibilidade de nunca mais a perdoar mas de repente sentira-o a abraça-la, sentira os seus braços quentes a reconforta-la… olhara para ele com receio mas vira algo que desejava um sorriso nos lábios dele.

- Não te posso censurar já te menti e te feri para tua protecção – diz abraçando-a mais.

- Mas foi dife…

- Não. Foi igual. Após teres explicado tudo , já entendi tudo e isso faz-me ficar aliviado ao saber que me mentiste por não teres outra alternativa – Ele abraça-o fortemente e chora nos braços dele com felicidade e alivio, o que desejava se tinha concretizado. Sentia o amor dele ali à sua espera. Fechara os olhos e mantivera-se um pouco assim, queria ficar assim para sempre, não queria voltar ao mundo real.

- E o que vais fazer em relação ao disfarce? – pergunta Mamoru docemente

-Tenho de mante-lo por mais difícil que seja – dissera ao limpar as lagrimas – a Serena tem de existir até que se descubra quem me anda a trair… mas não sei quanto tempo vou aguentar esta situação – admite – A Luna e a Hotaru disseram que era melhor contar-te tudo para me…

- Para te proteger – adivinhara Mamoru agora com o seu sorriso doce que ela conhecia

- Afinal é o que sempre fazes conscientemente ou inconscientemente – diz num sorriso para ele

Ele aproxima-se e ele lhe dá um beijo suave nos lábios dela que ela corresponde sem pensar precisava dos carinhos dele, do amor dele.

- O que te poderei dar em troca pelo o que te fiz sofrer? Eu sinto-me tão culpada por tudo o que passaste –

Mamoru olha para ela e o pôr-do-Sol batia-lhe na cara dela dando-lhe um ar inatingível. Já teriam passado tantas horas?

- Por acaso há algo – diz num sorriso Mamoru e dando-lhe uma caricia na cara

- Qualquer coisa – diz de imediato

- Fica comigo esta noite – pede-lhe num beijo apaixonado

- Se é isso que desejas – diz num outro beijo de amor. Ele começara a beija-la no pescoço e ela sorrira também. Desejava sentir-se a única mulher do universo como só ele fazia-a sentir… queria novamente sentir-se dele.

- Esta a trovejar! – exclama Mako juntamente com as outras – temos de terminar as buscas por hoje apesar de só serem 8 da noite

- Hoje não vi o Mamoru… Alguém o viu? – pergunta Artemis

- Ele deve ter adormecido – tenta Mina

- Também acho – confirma Ami – Ele anda num caco com esta situação

- Vamos para a minha casa que é a mais perto? – pergunta Rei a ficar molhada – é mais perto

Mamoru não sabe quanto tempo estava ali com ela abraçados debaixo dos lençóis da cama dele. Até aquele momento só ouviam as respirações deles até começar a trovoada. Sabia que ele tinha medo de trovoada e a abraçara-a mais forte contra ele mas ela até estava calma para o normal

- Nem parece que tens medo de trovoadas – diz a gozar para a sua amada

- Tenho e muito medo mesmo mas como estou nos teus braços nem me lembro disso – diz enroscando-se mais no corpo dele – Quando estou assim parece que nada me pode acontecer. Sinto-me sempre tão segura.

- Eu pensava que nunca mais pudesse estar assim contigo outra vez. Pensava ter-te pedido para sempre – diz com receio e por momento parecia senti-la arrepiar-se mas não lhe dera importância.

- Não me perdeste e nem me vais perder – diz num beijo – Estou aqui e vou estar aqui seja o que for o que acontecer. Estaremos sempre juntos. Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – diz numa tentativa de mudar de assunto

- Claro minha querida

- Hãaaaa… Lembraste do primeiro dia que me viste como Serena?

-Claro… foi à pouco tempo – diz desconfiado

- Tu disseste algo ao Motoki…que me.. – começa Usagi hesitante

- Que te pediria em casamento quando acabasse o curso? – sorri afinal não se engara no que ela iria perguntar.

-Sim…foi só para calar o Toki ou… - pergunta

- Claro que era a sério! – diz dando-lhe um beijo na testa – Porquê?

- Por nada só queria saber se era verdade ou se era para gozar com o Toki – diz virando a cara dela para a dele

- Era só isso? – pergunta com um sorriso de malicia nos lábios que nem ela reparara

-Sim – responde fazendo desenhos com o dedo no peito dele.

- Então agora é a minha vez de te fazer uma pergunta – diz num beijo terno nos lábios dela

-Claro minha vida – Diz olhando para ele com um olhar de amor

- Queres casar comigo? – pergunta inesperadamente o que deixa Usagi em choque e se senta completamente branca.

- Perguntaste se eu… - pede para ter a confirmação do que ouvira

- Se querias casar comigo – repete pacientemente… Ela sentia-se em choque. Já o tinha imaginado de várias maneiras durante estes anos mas agora que precisava de responder e dar a resposta que mudaria a sua vida não conseguia articular um único som – Então sim…ou não – pergunta ansioso

Com a emoção a invadir-lhe o corpo atirara-se para os braços dele e lhe dera o beijo mais apaixonado que conseguira

- Isso é um sim? – pergunta com um sorriso de felicidade

- Sim. Claro que sim. Nem sabes o quão feliz me fazes. Nunca pensei que…

- Que te pediria em casamento? – pergunta confuso

- Não é isso - refuta de imediato a limpara as lágrimas de felicidade que tinha a escorrer no rosto – só pensei que não me pedirias agora…trai a tua confiança e te magoei por isso

- Fizeste-o para a minha protecção e não penses que esta ideia é de impulso pois eu já queria te pedir em casamento há muito.

- Obrigada meu amor – diz chorando de emoção

- Só não quero ver-te chorar como te vi há umas horas atrás – diz limpando as lágrimas – Minha futura esposa

Ela sorrira de felicidade como lhe sabia bem ouvir aquelas 3 palavras era como se tudo o que lhe preocupasse esfumasse ali só de as ouvir.

- Amo-te muito mamo – diz Usagi beijando-o apaixonadamente – obrigada por realizares os meus sonho

- Posso ser egoísta ao ponto de dizer que não são só os meus sonhos como os meus.

Ficaram abraçados o resto da noite entre juras de amor e carinhos acumulados até aquela noite… Mas seria que tudo ficaria assim até ao fim?


	9. Chapter 9 - As emocões da Usagi parte I

Desculpem o atraso! Ser empregada de loja em Dezembro é muito dificil e para acabar com tudo fiquei sem internet! Bendito do meu irmão de coração que me ofereceu uma pen de internet hoje mesmo! E para compensar-vos TRÊS e ouviram bem Três Capitulos. Feliz 2013!

Cap. 8 – As grandes emoções da Usagi!

No dia seguinte, Usagi acorda feliz. Há muito que não dormia tão profundamente. Estava confusa se aquele pedido era real ou puro sonho maravilhoso, uma ilusão criada pela sua cabeça. Se levantara e após um bocado na casa do seu amor vê-o a abrir a porta com um sorriso que sempre ele lhe ofereceria. Pousou uns sacos em cima da mesa e tentara esconder algo por detrás das costas. Ela cheia de felicidade agarra-o fortemente e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado que quase os atira para o chão com a força com que ela se agarrou nele.

- Bom dia, minha querida – diz tentando não lhe mostrar a surpresa.

- Bom dia? São quase horas de almoçar! – Diz com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – o que tens escondido aí? – Pergunta pondo-se em bicos de pés

- Escondido? – Pergunta fingindo-se de inocente – Não tenho nada escondido.

- Cheira a flores - diz com malicia – Melhor cheira a rosas! São para mim?

- Não te consigo enganar, pois não? – Diz revelando um enorme ramo de rosas vermelhas – são para ti, claro.

- Obrigada, cheiram tão bem! – E dá-lhe um beijo doce na face

- Fecha os olhos – ordena-lhe com um sorriso.

- Porquê? Há mais surpresas? – Diz com um sorriso infantil como se fosse uma criança perdida numa loja de brinquedos já sonhados – o que é?

- Tens de fechar os olhos e esticar as mãos – diz escondendo algo que tirara do bolso – e não vale batota. Tens de confiar em mim.

Usagi fechara os olhos, esperando com ansiedade a última surpresa preparada pelo seu amor. O que ele teria em mente? Esperava que não fosse algo demasiado emocionante pois não sabia se aguentaria tanta emoção. Ouvia que ele abrira algo, pois ouvira algo como se fosse uma caixinha. Depois sentira ele a pegar na sua mão e depois…começara a sentir o seu coração aos pulos… sabia o que ele estava a fazer… a pôr algo valioso no seu dedo. Abrira os olhos e já quase não conseguia se aguentar de emoção: um anel de ouro com uma pequena pedra branca. Ela nem o deixara falar, beijara-o loucamente. Quebrara o beijo e olhara para o anel e o anel a fez cair à realidade.

- O que foi querida? – Pergunta preocupado

- Quando sair daquela porta terei de fingir ser uma desconhecida novamente não posso ser a Usagi nem estar contigo.

- Eu tenho um plano mas por enquanto não digo mas acho que te posso ajudar nesse sentido – diz misterioso.

- Está bem desde que funcione – diz encolhendo os ombros – Mas por agora…ainda temos tempo.

Horas mais tarde as navegantes todas estavam no hospital e Seiya tentava anima-las afinal elas andavam muito em baixo principalmente as inner. Mamoru chega e respira fundo antes de encara-las afinal teria de parecer desesperado e não que estava a viver o seu amor ao máximo.

- Como está a Hotaru e o Dr. Tomoe? – Pergunta seriamente mas quase a explodir de felicidade por dentro.

- Estão bem – responde Mako automaticamente – Ontem não te vimos. Aconteceu algo?

-Eu… - diz percorrendo mentalmente todas as desculpas possíveis. Afinal não poderia dizer que tinha estado com o amor da sua vida durante aquele tempo todo – Adormeci afinal o cansaço é muito grande – diz desviando o olhar comprometedor mas que levou a que todos pensassem que o fizera para não as preocupar.

- Bem… a pudinzinho esteve naquela luta, e isso temos a certeza, mas porquê não nos fala nem nos dá um sinal? – Comenta Seiya

- A USAGI deve ter as suas razões para isso – diz Mamoru farto daquela intimidade que ele insistia ter.

- Concordo com ele – diz uma voz e quando todos olham veem Serena vestida com um vestido empresarial justo que marcava as curvas dela que deixara todos surpresos.

- Pois... Mas a pudinzinho deveria… - continua Seiya ignorando o comentário.

- A MINHA USAKO deve estar perto mas provavelmente não poderá o dizer quanto mais a ti que não tens nada a ver com ela – diz Mamoru quase a explodir.

Usagi/Serena olhara para ele e percebera o porquê de ele estar assim… estava completamente cheio de ciúmes e isso era evidente… Aguentara-se para não se rir da situação pois nunca o vira assim tão a abarrotar de ciúmes por ela.

- Serena devo-lhe dizer que esse visual lhe fica a matar - diz Seiya a agarrar na mão de Serena e beija-lhe a mão

Mamoru desviara o olhar afinal poderia fingir mas não conseguia vê-lo a beijar nem que seja a mão da Usako. Mas no fundo teria de concordar com ele: o look dela ficava espectacular pois ela ficava sensual, tão sensual que tinha uma vontade enorme de puxa-la a si e beija-la sem parar. Mas o maldito daquele estupor do Seiya já quase o fazia perder as estribeiras. Os seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando ouvira-o falar algo.

- É um anel lindo! – Exclama Seiya vendo o anel recentemente posto na mão dela – Alguém lhe deu?

- Sim… o meu noivo – diz Serena com vontade de rir. Coitado escolhe sempre as comprometidas.

-Ah, AH, AH – rira-se com vontade Mina – Não tens mesmo sorte!

- Bem… peço desculpa mas vou ver como está o meu cunhado, com licença – diz afastando-se de todos

- O noivo dela tem bom gosto! – Aprecia Sestuna ainda com a imagem do anel na cabeça – quando é que ele lhe deu?

No quarto do hospital, Hotaru estava a falar com Luna e com o pai sobre a falta de notícias de Usagi mas ouvem um leve bater na porta.

- Posso? - Pergunta Serena piscando o olho

- Ah… - suspira Hotaru com a mão no peito – já te íamos procurar

- Não se preocupam, eu estou lindamente – eles olharam bem para Serena e viram o sorriso enorme que quase não cabia na cara

- Já vi que tudo correu lindamente – diz Hotaru referindo-se à conversa com o Mamoru

- Sim… contei-lhe tudo. De princípio ele estava bastante zangado mas depois perdoo-me e… - fez uma pausa misteriosa que fez todos ficarem expectantes

- Vá lá, continua – pede Luna curiosa

- Estou noiva! – Diz mostrando o anel no anelar

- Parabéns – dizem Luna e Hotaru ao mesmo tempo

- Ele está a se portar lindamente e finge que nem me conhece – diz Usagi quase efórica – Eu é que nem sei se aguento tê-lo ao pé de mim sem lhe dar um beijo e… - parara ao ver o estado do Tomoe… - desculpa… a culpa foi minha… se não fosse eu não estaria nesse estado – diz próximo de Tomoe tristemente

-Não. A Kaorinaite é que a tem - diz com as mãos nos ombros dela – Fico feliz por ti, minha filha

Cá fora as meninas falavam da tempestade do dia anterior e Mamoru concordava pois ouvia o principio mas o resto…bem estava noutros assuntos mais importantes do que isso… afinal tinha ficado noivo nessa altura e não pensara em mais nada do que nela.

- Olha é a Hotaru – diz Mina apontando para a porta da sala

- Sim… - diz Serena – Tenho de arranjar-vos um hotel para dormir enquanto não vos arranjam a casa.

- Nos prédios Manson, onde vivo, existem casas livres. Talvez se eu falar com o dono talvez abaixe um pouco o preço

Usagi olhara para ele… já sabia qual era o plano: afinal, no mesmo prédio, não estranhariam vê-los juntos… era muito mais fácil ter a presença do outro.

- Desculpa interromper – diz Dra. Mizuno médica naquele hospital – Filha, sabes o número do ?

- Do pai da Usagi? – Pergunta confusa

- Está aqui o filho deles com a mãe. Ele teve de a trazer de emergência pois ela ingeriu uma dose elevada de comprimidos e…teve de fazer uma lavagem estomacal e…

Mamoru só teve o reflexo de agarrar na Usagi pois ela quase desmaiou com a notícia pois ela era a culpada do sofrimento da mãe. Após tanta felicidade o seu corpo e a sua mente não estavam preparados para uma notícia destas e ela apanhou um choque.

- Está bem Serena? – Pergunta Mako – Aconteceu algo?

- Não… acho que foi uma quebra de tensão, só isso

- Ainda bem que estava aí o Mamoru - diz Rei – Senão batia com a cabeça

-Precisas de ser examinada – diz Hotaru preocupadíssima

Passados uns minutos num quarto de hospital

- Bem…isto foi uma quebra repentina de tensão – diz o enfermeiro – passou por alguma emoção forte ou preocupação?

- Ambos…infelizmente – responde Usagi

- A sua tensão subirá aos poucos e não precisará de ficar internada – diz levantando-se – Quando quiser, pode sair

- Obrigada – diz para o enfermeiro que sai e fica sozinha com Mamoru e Hotaru – veem? Eu estou bem!

- Se eu não estivesse ali – diz Mamoru preocupado - terias te magoado a sério

-Também querias o quê? Fiquei noiva hoje e depois descubro que por minha culpa a minha mãe tomou uma dose elevada de comprimidos – responde irritada consigo mesma

- Eu sei que não é fácil – diz Hotaru – Mas tens de ter calma

- Calma, calma, é só o que me pedem – diz com lágrimas – eu não sou um robô que se pode desligar quando quisermos, eu tenho sentimentos, não consigo ver os meus amigos e família assim

- Só mais um pouco é o que te peço – diz Hotaru carinhosamente – Vamos descobrir o traidor rapidamente

- Ninguém achou estranho teres me amparado? – Pergunta um pouco mais calma Usagi – Apesar de tudo…

- Não. Todos pensaram que foi um reflexo e não por seres tu. Disse que vos levava a casa por isso estou aqui.

- Obrigada – diz com um sorriso – A minha mãe?

- Está melhor – diz Mamoru – o teu irmão disse-me que só está em observação e que amanhã a esta hora sairá deste hospital.

- Tenho de fazer algo – diz Usagi – Enquanto as meninas sabem que fugi por ser navegante, a minha mãe nem isso… ela pensa que fui raptada.

- Vais lhe contar? – Diz Hotaru confusa – como?

- Talvez numa carta…não sei – diz limpando as lágrimas que caiam no rosto – tenho de lhes contar…

- E como vais entregar a carta? – Pergunta Mamoru curioso

- Depois vemos isso – diz Usagi levantando-se – Eu quero ir descansar para algum lugar

- Vamos seguir o plano… afinal quanto mais próximo melhor para tua segurança – diz Hotaru convicta

- Espera…as casas dos prédios Maison só têm um ou dois quartos como pensas pôr-nos aos três lá com a Luna?

- Para eles serve um com dois e tu… ficas comigo – sorri Mamoru

- Sabes que vou te chatear todos os dias, não sabes? – Diz com um sorriso contido

- Não aceito não como resposta – diz fazendo Usagi sorrir – assim está melhor a Usagi que conheço

Á noite no apartamento do Mamoru… Usagi estava sentada com as pernas esticadas sobre o sofá que ele tinha na sala. E ele estava a ver se ela punha-se sossegada.

- Não ouviste o enfermeiro? – Diz chateada - Eu estou óptima foi só momentâneo

- Hoje descansas. Tiveste muitas emoções por hoje – diz dando-lhe festas no cabelo – Amanhã já não te chateio

Usagi estava a controlar-se… uma pergunta estava a ferver-lhe no peito mas tinha medo de perguntar

- O que queres perguntar? – Pergunta Mamoru adivinhando o pensamento dela – Eu conheço-te bem para saber que queres perguntar algo.

- Então está bem….Tens ciúmes do Seiya? – Diz séria esperando uma resposta

- Ciúmes? – Diz surpreso com a pergunta – porque haveria de ter ciúmes?

- Tu ficas zangadíssimo quando ele me chama "pudinzinho" – goza percebendo que tinha razão

- Só acho que não é o nome indicado quando se não tem um relacionamento com uma pessoa – foge Mamoru percebendo que não acabaria aqui.

- Podes dar-me todas as desculpas mas eu sei que te dá vontade de o esganar quando ele me chama assim. Já tinha sido alertada pela Hotaru mas pensava que ela estava errada mas vejo que ela tem razão e quanto mais o refutas mais eu acredito.

- Pronto, eu admito. Não gosto nada daquele nome "carinhoso" que ele inventou

- Ele chama-me assim mas mais nada…. Agora tu podes me chamar de qualquer coisa de qualquer nome carinhoso e podes ter mais do que isso – diz envolvendo os braços no pescoço dele – Quando voltar à minha vida normal, eu digo que não quero que me chame assim mas agora não posso.

- Se calhar tens razão – diz Mamoru abraçando-a – há muitas coisas que ele não pode fazer

-o quê, por exemplo? – Diz próxima dele

-isto – diz beijando-a ternamente

- Isso é um exemplo do que ele não pode fazer – diz com malicia no olhar – mas…há muito mais e sabes isso muito bem…

Na porta dos prédios Manson, um grupo de quatro raparigas estavam prestes a tocar numa campainha…

-Todas concordamos? – Pergunta Mako pronta para tocar

Lá em cima o nosso parzinho estavam num clima de beijos mais ardentes e uns toques mais ousados quando a campainha toca… ele ia para ignorar mas ela dera-lhe o olhar de tens de atender!

-Estou? – Diz para o telefone que estava ligado à campainha

- Somos nós – diz rei encavalitando-se em Mako – podemos subir?

Ele olhara para ela e tapara o telefone

- São as meninas – elucida-a - E agora?

- Deixa-as subir que eu me vou esconder – diz baixinho

- Sim podem – diz desligando

- Estou no quarto – diz indo para lá e tranca com a chave

Quase instantaneamente, toca a campainha e Mamoru respira fundo e abre

- O que se passou? – Diz com medo que algo denunciasse a presença da sua Usako

- Nós achamos que precisarias de desabafar – diz Mina – Afinal todas estamos tristes com a perda da presença da Usagi mas tu deves estar pior. Sabemos isso não precisas de disfarçar

- Sim um pouco – diz fazendo a sua maior cara de tristeza falsa – É uma situação difícil demais

- Podemos sentar – pergunta Mina farta de estar de pé na porta

- Sim…claro – diz desgostoso afinal demorariam mais do que ele previa

- O que é isso no pescoço? – Pergunta Ami olhando para algo rosado no pescoço dele

- Um bicho mordeu-me e fez alergia – diz com medo que elas descobrissem que não havia bicho nenhum e medo do que faria Usako…afinal chamou-a de bicho!

- Se eu não soubesse - brinca Mina – não diria que fora um bicho que te mordeu…mas claro que acredito no que tu dizes pois acredito na tua fidelidade para com a Usagi. Isto seria divertido quando lhe perguntássemos à Usagi se andava a fazer part-times como bicho e ela ficasse vermelha que nem um pimentão – ri-se mas logo fica triste – É difícil falar nela. Alguém sabe mais alguma coisa? – Todos acenam que não pondo o ar mais pesado ainda.

- Todos concordamos que ela está perto – diz Ami abraçando Mina – Porquê que não nos diz nada?

- Acho que deve faltar algo que não sabemos - Mente Mamoru – Algo que ela terá medo

- Mamoru… vou fazer-te uma pergunta da qual eu quero que me respondas com toda a sinceridade que tiveres – diz Rei – Se soubesses algo sobre a Usagi…dizias-nos, não dizias?

Mamoru é apanhado de surpresa, iria mentir? Mamoru olha rapidamente para a porta que está a Usagi e depois fixa o olhar de cada uma das inner…teria de responder a uma pergunta tão complicada da qual só tinha uma resposta: nunca lhes diria nada…

- Não sei… - mente – como não sei nada sobre ela… - detestava mentir mas pela segurança da vida da Usako…tudo.

- Mas imaginemos… - insiste Rei – A Usagi aparecesse para ti e te contasse tudo mas te pedisse para manteres a localização dela em segredo. Se fosse para protecção dela o farias?

- Talvez – não podia dizer que não elas saberiam que faria de tudo pela sua amada mal sabe Rei que acertara em tudo – Se fosse para protecção da Usako faria tudo até morrer por ela. Porque não mentiria? Se fosse esse o preço a pagar para vê-la outra vez não hesitaria um segundo.

- Era só para saber se serias sincero. Obrigada pela sinceridade, Mamoru.

- É pena não sabermos onde ela está, pois faríamos os possíveis e os impossíveis para protege-la – diz Ami – Sinto tanto a falta dela. Cada vez mais percebo porquê de ela fugir mas precisava da alegria dela.

Usagi do outro lado da porta e que até ao momento se tinha controlado para não rir às gargalhadas agora sentia-se sufocada de vontade de ir ter com elas sem pensar. Não gostava de vê-las tão tristes e o seu coração lhe dizia para não ignorar o pedido, mas as palavras Dela ecoavam na cabeça.

- Temos de ir… - diz Mina levantando-se e limpava as lágrimas – Se precisares estamos aqui

- Eu sei – diz levando-as até à porta e só descansa ao ouvi-las a descer no elevador – Usako…já podes

Ele estranhara ela não responder e fora devagar para o quarto dele e vê a Usagi deitada de lado a chorar. E baixara-se ao nível dela. O sofrimento de ver, as pessoas que ama, tão em baixo era duro para ela. Ela sentiu a presença dele e se abraçou a ele mais a chorar. Ele deixou-a chorar até ela se acalmar. Nunca a tinha visto assim, mas era compreensível, ela estava fugida, tinha assumido outra identidade, fazia todos ficarem tristes e desesperados e faz o noivo mentir às amigas dela.

- Calma querida, já não deve faltar muito para estares com elas.


	10. Chapter 10 - emoções da Usagi parte II

E tal como prometi: o segundo! Está quase o momento de saber quem é o traidor e o aliado

Cap. 9 – As grandes emoções da Usagi! Parte II

No hospital, D. Ikuko estava pronta para receber alta

- Estás pronta, mãe? – Pergunta shingo chegando ao quarto onde D. Ikuko tinha passado a noite.

- Sim. Vamos para casa- diz Ikuko olhando para o filho e para o marido.

- Espere por favor – diz uma enfermeira loira chegando ao quarto – Isto é para si

- Para mim? De quem? – Pergunta aceitando a missiva

- Não sei mas acho que é de alguém que a ama muito – diz saindo da sala – tem de lê-la só em casa.

- Será? – Pergunta d. Ikuko olhando para a carta com desconfiança, algo lhe dizia do fundo do coração que era da sua filha Usagi. De alguma maneira o seu coração o dizia. Foram rapidamente para casa e Ikuko olhava para a carta como se duma última esperança se tratasse. Logo que todos se sentaram ela abrira numa sofreguidão de preocupação. Só queria um sinal que ela estava bem e que não precisava de estar naquele desespero.

"_Queridos Mãe, pai e shingo_

_Desculpem a falta de notícias mas teve de ser assim para minha segurança_

_Antes de mais…peço perdão mãe por teres ido para o hospital por minha culpa e eu não queria que isso acontecesse preferia que fosse eu em vez de ti._

_Preciso que estejam atentos e respirem fundo antes de ler as próximas palavras pois vou revelar muita coisa que vocês não sabem e que já tem 7 anos de existência_"

- O que ela terá assim de tão secreto? – Pergunta Sr. Kenji

"_Podem não acreditar mas desde os meus 14 anos que sou a Sailor Moon…"_

- O quê? – Pergunta Shingo – repete a última frase

- Que ela desde os 14 anos é a Sailor Moon – Repete D. Ikuko mesmo não acreditando no que lera e que acaba de repetir – não pode ser… A nossa Usagi não pode ser …

- Continua… talvez ela esteja a brincar – pede Kenji

"_Parece que vejo as vossas caras pasmadas e não devem estar a acreditar no que leem. Mas sim, é verdade desde os meus 14 anos que salvo o planeta e até o Universo dos mais variados perigos. Este é o segredo que tentaste descobrir mãe e não te questiones como o sei._

_As meninas que vocês conhecem: Rei, Ami, Mina e Mako são 4 das nove navegantes contando comigo, respectivamente: Marte, Mercúrio, Vénus e Júpiter. A Luna não é uma gata comum mas sim uma gata falante tal como o Artemis"_

_-_ Como é possível que não descobri que a minha irmã era a Sailor Moon? - Pergunta Shingo desnorteado com a revelação

"_Devem estar a perguntar-se como não me reconheceram nas reportagens? Bem..as tiaras de navegantes protegem a nossa identidade das pessoas conhecidas desde que não nos vejam a transformar ou que contemos._

_Gostava de contar tudo sobre a minha vida de navegante mas agora não é tempo para isso. Quando voltar eu contarei tudo mas agora é importante eu contar porque fugi._

_Soube que o meu novo inimigo que é ajudado por alguém que já derrotei sabia muito sobre mim e que me queria apanhar sendo esse o seu o seu objectivo principal. Eu fugi e levei a Luna comigo. Quase ninguém sabe onde estou nem mesmo as meninas sabem. Peço que não mostrem esta carta a ninguém desde que seja alguém referenciado nesta carta ou para o meu noivo, Mamoru, que sabe tudo e também pertence ao universo das navegantes desde o princípio._

_Sei que sofrem por estar longe mas por agora não posso dizer onde estou mas estarei o mais próximo possível. _

_Até ao dia que vos verei novamente_

_Usagi Tsukino"_

- Estou chocado… como é que a Usagi é a guerreira que vemos na televisão? – Diz o pai de Usagi olhando para o filho mais novo.

- Agora que penso nisso… A Luna veio para cá ao mesmo tempo que se começou a falar da Sailor Moon

- É verdade – diz Ikuko com lágrimas nos olhos – Agora faz sentido…a mudança de comportamento dela, a fuga…

- Espera lá…noivo?! – Pergunta Kenji irado – desde quando a nossa filha tem noivo?

- É normal. Ela namora com o Mamoru desde…os 14, não é? – Diz Shingo

- Sim – diz Ikuko aliviada por saber mais coisas – Agora que sei porquê estou mais aliviada.

- Vou ter com as amigas delas para saber… - começa Shingo

- Espera… - pede Ikuko – Acho que ela não queria tanta divulgação. Eu vou ter com a única pessoa que sei que posso confiar – diz Ikuko com um sorriso

- Não devias sair de casa – diz Kenji preocupado

- Estou óptima e não é longe – diz com esperança – já volto.

Ikuko sai e vai até onde o seu pensamento lhe dizia… chega ao seu destino: ao apartamento do namorado da filha. Ninguém da família sabia mas ela tinha uma relação de quase mãe e filho com Mamoru desde que ele começou a namorar com a filha. Com o tempo poderia chama-lo de genro que não lhe causava impressão pois sempre via nele o homem perfeito para a filha. Só Usagi sabia disso e era por isso que às vezes lhe dizia na cara: "Usagi…deixa a Mako em paz porque sei onde estás… e mesmo que não soubesse… sei o telefone de cor… Dá um beijo meu ao Mamoru e até manhã" Chegara e vira alguém estranho a chegar ao apartamento

- Menina Serena? – Pergunta estranhando a sua presença nos apartamentos

- Mã…D. Ikuko! O que faz aqui? – Pergunta sentindo-se encurralada

- Vim falar com o namorado da minha filha e a menina?

- Vivo num apartamento… a mansão da Hotaru teve uma explosão e eu estou a pagar um apartamento para eles – disse caminhando pelos corredores dos apartamentos

- Ahhh… - diz percebendo tudo – Sabe mais alguma coisa sobre a minha filha?

- Infelizmente não – diz com vontade de abraça-la – Está difícil de descobrir

- Bem… menina Serena… Vemo-nos para a próxima - diz à frente do apartamento do Mamoru

- Ainda bem que se sente melhor – diz controlando a vontade de chorar

D. Ikuko sorrira para ela e Usagi respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio com força… Não podia ir abaixo.

- D. Ikuko? – Diz surpreso Mamoru abrindo a porta

- Queria falar sobre a minha filha – diz seriamente

- Infelizmente… não sei sobre o seu paradeiro – Mente com pena

- Não é sobre esse assunto… é outro assunto – diz misteriosa

Passado um bocado, de conversa entre os dois

- Afinal é verdade – diz D. Ikuko – Como não descobri mais cedo? E… Porquê que ela não me contou?

- É para segurança. O risco de saber a identidade das navegantes é muito elevado tanto para elas como para as pessoas inocentes. Elas e principalmente a Usagi agem com as emoções e reagiriam logo se soubessem que alguém estava em perigo e principalmente por culpa delas nas mãos dos inimigos. Isso já aconteceu e vocês não sabiam a identidade dela quanto mais se soubessem.

- Eu compreendo – diz Ikuko – Sinto-me melhor ao saber que ela está bem. Sabes onde ela está?

-Eu… não sei – diz Mamoru desviando o olhar cheio de remorsos

- Eu sei que sabes – diz Ikuko – Mas não vou perguntar onde só quero saber se ela está segura.

- Está no sítio que eu acho que está mais segura em todo o Universo – diz Mamoru com um sorriso

- Ainda bem que está… Confio em ti – Diz Ikuko – queria tanto abraça-la

- O sentimento é reciproco… Ela também o quer – diz Mamoru

- Isso quer dizer que ela está perto? – Pergunta esperançada

- Sim está perto… mais perto do que imagina – diz acalmando o coração de mãe dela

- Agradeço o que fazes pela Usagi – diz Ikuko – Obrigada

- Não há nada para agradecer pois faço-o por ela e pelo que sinto por ela

Mamoru despede-se da sua futura sogra com um sorriso e depois de ela ir embora houve uns soluços familiares no apartamento ao lado e vai rapidamente … vê Serena a chorar desesperada nos braços de Hotaru.

- Mas… o que se passa? – Diz Hotaru para ela

- Não sei… sinto uma enorme vontade de chorar e…Mamo – diz atirando-se para os braços dele – precisava mesmo de ti – diz agarrando-o desesperadamente

- O que foi? Foi por causa da tua mãe? – Pergunta a ela e depois olha para Hotaru que encolhe os ombros

- Um pressentimento que algo mau vai acontecer brevemente. Algo muito grave – diz chorando ainda mais – Tenho medo, preciso de me sentir segura. Preciso de te abraçar

- Nada vai acontecer prometo – diz dando-lhe um beijo na testa

- Mas eu sinto-o – diz olhando para ele – preciso que me continues a abraçar

- O que queria a mãe da Usagi? – Pergunta Luna

-Queria saber mais sobre as navegantes – diz Mamoru – Contei uma coisa ou outra mas acho que deve ser a Usagi a contar

- A minha mãe desconfiou que tu sabes onde estou? – Pergunta receosa

- Sim…mas ela própria disse que não queria saber pois tem medo de te por em perigo. Disse-lhe que estavas no sítio mais seguro do Universo e ela aceitou – diz num sorriso

- Não lhe disseste aonde era esse sitio pois não? – Diz assustada e ainda afectada pela sensação anterior

- Não lhe disse mas digo agora a ti – diz abraçando-a mais – o lugar mais seguro onde sei que nada te acontece é exactamente onde estás…nos meus braços – sussurra-lhe no ouvido…ela sorri e lhe da um beijo na face como agradecimento

- Vamos dar um passeio? – Propõe Hotaru – Acho que precisamos arejar

-Os três?! - Questiona Usagi – Não é arriscado?

- A desculpa é…que ele me está a proteger da Kaorinaite

- Talvez ela tenha razão, acho que precisas arejar – diz para Usagi que ainda o abraçava.

-Talvez seja o que preciso – admite – Vamos lá.

Foram a caminhar pelos jardins e ruas de Juuban até que inexplicavelmente dão de caras com as meninas e Seiya.

- Boa tarde – comenta Serena atrapalhada – Está um dia lindo não está?

- Sim… Um dia maravilhoso de Junho – dia Mako com um sorriso para ela

- Tu com elas? – Pergunta disfarçadamente Rei a Mamoru

- A Hotaru precisa de protecção, não achas? – Desafia-a

- Serena…sempre maravilhosa – diz Seiya para o desagrado de Mamoru – Se não fosse comprometida eu…

- Tu nada – diz Mamoru farto – Estás sempre a dar em cima de todas as mulheres existentes neste mundo! Raios, ela é comprometida e…

- Mamoru… sei que andei atrás da pudinzinho mas não é preciso ficares assim – diz altivo

- A Usagi não é para aqui chamada – diz irritado e quase a gritar – Só quero que deixes de ter essa mania de chama-la por esse nome irritante – diz com os ciúmes a falarem por ele

- Não vejo o porque de tanta irritação e ciúmes – provoca-o – Será que não confias tanto na PUDINZINHO – diz bem devagar

Mamoru estava prestes a perder a ultima réstia de auto-controlo e a próxima vez que ele dissesse algo não deixaria o Seiya em bom estado de certeza mas… sentira um toque subtil de uma suave mão… olhara fugazmente para trás e vira Serena ou melhor Usagi a acenar-lhe para não o fazer… Ele sabia que ela não o queria pôr em problemas e talvez ela também…Respirara bem fundo

- Deixa lá… ela não gostaria que fizesse alguma asneira e… não vales o esforço

- Se calhar é melhor irmos – propõe Hotaru - Este ambiente está um pouco pesado – comenta mas não era a única surpresa pela atitude de Mamoru…Ele era calmo e tranquilo, mas agora viram um Mamoru capaz de dar uma lição a Seiya. Aquilo definitivamente provava que Mamoru estava cheio de ciúmes.

- Está pesado porque ele está roído de ciúmes da namorada – diz e Mamoru ia para dizer algo mas alguém se adiantara.

- Ele deve ter muita razão – diz Serena defendendo-o – Eu estou noiva e não parou de dar em cima de mim quanto mais se falarmos da namorada dele. Vamos Mamoru… Antes que faças alguma asneira que te prejudique – diz empurrando-o e Hotaru segue-os. Despedem-se com um adeus e desaparecem em direcção a casa.

- Eu também tenho de ir… Assuntos do templo – diz Rei afastando-se e fora para os prédios Manson… Tinha de verificar algo.

- Então até logo – diz Hotaru na porta do seu apartamento e fechara a porta. Mamoru abre o seu e suspira antes de encara-la

- Desculpa…descontrolei-me – diz desviando o olhar

- Não posso dizer que estou chateada porque não estou… mas… tenho medo que alguém tivesse percebido que explodiste quando ele se atirou a mim – diz virando a cara dele para ela

- Não consegui…estou farto que ele se atire a ti – diz pondo a mão dele sobre a dela que ainda estava no rosto dele

- Sabes que ficas mais lindo quando estás com ciúmes? – Pergunta abraçando-o

- Eu sei que devia ter disfarçado mas não consegui vê-lo perto da pessoa que amo – diz aproximando-se, os seus lábios quase tocavam…

- Não acredito! – Diz uma voz que os fez logo separar – Estás…Estás a trair a Usagi?

- Rei…não é o que parece – diz Mamoru…Raios…tinham-se esquecido do perigo de serem vistos já que o inimigo não ataca há algum tempo – Eu nunca trairia a Usagi!

- Então o que é isso Mamoru? A cumprimentar a Serena? Eu pensava seres capaz de tudo menos traí-la principalmente quando desapareceu – diz revoltada

- Se nos deixares explicar, Rei – pede Usagi nervosa

- Não há nada para explicar… é evidente que…hum-hum – diz sendo tapada a boca por Serena e agarrada por Mamoru e levam-na à força para dentro do apartamento

- Não me vão calar…logo que a Usagi aparecer eu conto-lhe tudo o que vi e vais perde-la Mamoru – diz furiosa

- Sou eu, Rei – diz Serena preocupada com a confusão provocada pelo descuido deles

-Eu sei quem tu és: uma ladra de namorados, falsa, cínica e…

- Sailor Marte ouve-me – diz Serena e isso parara Rei… como saberia que ela era uma Sailor? - Sou eu a Usagi. Estou sobre disfarce com uma nova caneta dos disfarces. Eu vou mostrar – diz procurando a caneta na mala e destranforma-se – vês? Por isso que ele me ia beijar porque sou eu! – Diz e Rei estava estática a olhar para ela. Teria sido choque a mais? – Rei?

- Usagi! – Exclama abraçando-a de repente a chorar – Não acredito que estás aqui! Procurei-te tanto e…

- Eu sei… estava perto e sei-o – diz acalmando-a – Quase estragavas tudo lá fora…

- Mas porquê? E porquê não dizes que estás aqui e… - pergunta atabalhoadamente Rei

- Eu conto tudo mas promete-me pelo mais sagrado que não contas a ninguém o que eu contar nem que sou eu a Serena! Nem ao resto das inner ou as outer

- Está…bem – promete confusa

- Vou dar uma volta para falarem com calma – diz num sorriso Mamoru e vai para sair

- Mamo… - chama-o e ele vira-se para ela com um sorriso

- Não te preocupes que não farei nada ao Seiya – diz e ela sorri…lera-lhe o pensamento.

- Ainda bem…não te quero a pôr-te em problemas – ele acena afirmativamente e sai deixando-as sozinhas a conversar e passado um pouco estava quase tudo esclarecido.

- Agora percebo verdadeiramente o porquê da fuga – diz com lágrimas mas aliviada – Soube da carta dos teus pais e percebi que não estavas longe e…

- Posso perguntar o que se passava para nos teres seguido para aqui? – Pergunta curiosa.

- Já há algum tempo que achava que a tristeza do Mamoru não era genuína e achei que te tinha trocado por outra. Quando te vi a empurra-lo para não se virar ao Seiya e lhe dar um murro segui-vos e foi quando vi tudo – diz num resumo.

- É assim tão evidente que ele não está triste? – Pergunta preocupada com a continuação do plano.

- Não te preocupes. Só eu é que reparo nessas coisas - sossega-a Rei - Desde quando ele sabe?

- O Mamoru? Desde o dia seguinte ao ataque na casa da Hotaru – relembra-se Usagi com um ar de malicia – Eu queria manter segredo mas com umas dicas da Hotaru e mais uns pormenores ele descobriu-me – diz sonhadora.

- Oh Usagi amiga – diz abraçando-a – Só tenho vontade de chorar ao saber que estou finalmente contigo. É pena não poder contar a todas.

- Eu não sei quem é o traidor… pode ser um familiar, um amigo ou até…uma Sailor – diz fechando os olhos com as últimas palavras

- Nós? – Pergunta chocada

- Só uma Sailor sabia tanto sobre mim… só tive mesmo esta hipótese…fugir

- Falando de outro assunto… o Mamoru tem uns ciúmes terríveis do Seiya! Hoje por um dedo que ele não levava um murro do Mamoru

- Não posso mentir que… gosto ou melhor adoro vê-lo assim morto de ciúmes… mas só queria voltar à minha vida e ser feliz

- Percebo – diz Rei – não te preocupes…te protegerei com a minha vida

- Quase estragaste tudo! Mas obrigada… sei que se houvesse mesmo esta situação não hesitarias em contar-me apesar…

- Do Mamoru ser incapaz disso – diz arrependida – até me sinto mal por ter pensado isso dele

- Eu teria pensado o mesmo na tua posição – admite Usagi

- Afinal – começa com um sorriso de malicia – andas mesmo a fazer part-times como bicho

-Talvez…não posso? – Pergunta corada – Ele é o meu noivo!

- Pois nisso não me posso mesmo intrometer – ri-se acabando por rirem-se as duas às gargalhadas.

Passaram-se dias e tudo estava aparentemente calmo e Usagi acorda ao lado do seu amor que a abraçava durante a noite inteira. Ela sorrira ao vê-lo a dormir que nem um miúdo e levanta-se aos poucos, dá-lhe um beijo nos lábios suavemente e arranja-se. Deixa um papel escrito na mesa-de-cabeceira (N.A. brasileiros uma traduçãozinha: mesa de cabeceira= criado mudo!) e sorri mais uma vez. Ele era a única pessoa que fazia ela viver aquela mentira numa tentativa de esquecer o que ele ainda não sabia e que era o mais grave de tudo. Um pressentimento que algo aconteceria estava a pô-la nervosa mas esquecera tudo e saíra.

Ele acordara meia hora após ela ter saído da casa dele, ele fica agitado por não vê-la em lado nenhum mas vê o papel e após lê-lo fica mais descansado

"Meu querido

Não te preocupes…prometi à Hotaru que levava-a antes da escola à casa de uma colega que está doente e depois levo-a para a escola.

Não te quis acordar pois achei que não podia estragar um maravilhoso sonho que estavas a ter, pois estavas com um sorriso lindo quando saí.

Beijos, amo-te

Usagi"

- Eu sonhava com ela – desabafa Mamoru com um sorriso

Numa estrada perto dali:

- É ali perto da saída da autoestrada – diz Hotaru – É pena a Marta (N.A. tinha de por o meu nome em algum lugar nem que seja na colega doente!), estar há cinco dias de cama

- Não te preocupes… a tua visita vai melhora-la de certeza! – Estamos quase lá… é só mais…ai – diz sentindo um grande salto do carro – O que foi isto?

- Não sei mas acho que algo nos persegue – diz Hotaru virando-se para trás e sentem um salto maior e olham rapidamente e veem Kaorinaite a lançar o seu ataque negro contra o carro onde estavam e quase são atingidas por uma bola negra… Usagi tenta controlar o carro que sai da estrada sem controlo e bate certeiro numa árvore no meio da estrada deserta.

Numa faculdade:

- Olá Mamoru – diz Rei com as meninas – Estas esquisito!

- Bom dia… Sinto que se passa algo. Sinto um pressentimento que – diz mas vê algo que o preocupa: Dr. Tomoe estava nervoso a ligar para alguém que o fez instantaneamente pensar na Usagi e dirigiu-se para ele – O que se passa?

- Mamoru… não consigo contacta-las de modo nenhum – explica Tomoe preocupado – Elas não dão um sinal de vida

- Como é que não dão? – Pergunta Mamoru sem se lembrar que todas as inner estavam ali

-Tentei telefonar-lhes e nem resposta, há quase duas horas que não sei nada

- Ela não me pode fazer isto novamente - diz desesperado – Outra vez não.

Na estrada, Usagi acorda devagar e confusa… tenta perceber o que aconteceu: vê Kaorinaite a lutar contra Saturno que estava magoada num braço… doía-lhe a cabeça e sabia que tinha batido com ela no acidente… vira algo ao lado dela… Saturno deixara cair o intercomunicador no carro… só tivera de fingir de desmaiada e pusera-se com a mão contrária a procurar o tão precioso objecto. Quando sentiu-o, tocou no botão de emergência e desejara que ele fizesse o seu trabalho. Olhara para a luta e aos poucos percebera que Hotaru estava a protege-la pois de alguma maneira Kaorinaite de soubera a sua identidade. Vira Kaorinaite deixar Saturno no chão esgotada e aproximar-se vitoriosa… mas aparecera uma sombra e Kaorinaite parara ao ver o fenómeno e ajoelhara-se.

- Mestre… consegui – diz triunfante – Tenho a Serenity encurralada. Vê?

A pessoa virou-se e Usagi fechara os olhos a medo pois queria fingir-se desmaiada quando ouviu essa pessoa rir-se para Kaorinaite, ela abriu-os e viu quem a atraiçoou-a. Não podia acreditar que era essa pessoa… não podia! Era desastroso e revoltante ao mesmo tempo. Mas antes que pudesse digerir melhor a noticia só ouvira-a ordenar algo à serva.

- Mata-a imediatamente. Ela não é parva nem burra apesar de parecer. Ela tem muita experiencia e esperteza sem contar com o quão poderosa é. Não a deixes fugir – dito isto desaparece sem rastro nenhum.

- Não é preciso pressa, ela não vai acordar tão cedo – diz Kaorinaite

Na faculdade:

- Recebi um código de emergência! – Diz Mako – É a Hotaru

- Elas estão em perigo! Deveria de saber que sim – diz Mamoru abrindo o carro – Eu não vou deixa-las em perigo!

- Eu vou contigo – diz Rei entrando no outro lado – e saem em alta-velocidade

- O que aconteceu? – Questiona-se Mina para as outras

- Não sei mas acho que é algo que não sabemos - diz Ami séria

Usagi vê Kaorinaite distraída ainda planeando louvores quando a matasse e ela devagarinho chega à sua mala e começa à procura da única coisa que sabia que a protegeria de momento: o seu alfinete. Agarrou-o e suspirou de quase alivio mas a sua cabeça latejava de dores, talvez pela batida e estava a começar a ir ao encontro de um desmaio pois estava a perder as forças e os olhos queriam se fechar. Mas não podia agora não podia deixar-se vencer pelo corpo, tinha-se de manter forte principalmente pois teria de lutar… Piorara a situação pois Kaorinaite a apanhara acordada e vinha na sua direcção… tentara chegar ao cinto mas não conseguia devido às dores.

- Afinal acordaste Serenity – goza-a – Pensaste que não descobriria que tu eras a falsa tia da Hotaru? Esqueceste-te que eu estava na casa dos Tomoe há muito tempo e sabia que pouco ou nada de família tem a Hotaru? Achei estranho e comecei a perceber que era muito suspeita essa tia e descobri que eras tu – Ri-se Kaorinaite – Agora vou destruir-te. Poder Ne…

- Poder do cristal Lunar – ataca Usagi e o ataque de Kaorinaite vai ao encontro da sua criadora mas Usagi sentiu-se mais fraca… estava prestes a desmaiar e não podia pois seria o seu fim. Pensara em Mamoru… cria ter evitado o tão breve que seria esta situação mas… já vira que tudo tem um tempo determinado para acontecer

- Podes atacar mas não tens forças nem condições de me vencer… vou matar-te agora…poder… - Saturno acordara e não conseguiria protege-la a tempo e…

- Ponta de fogo de marte – ouve-se e esse ataque foi certeiro em Kaorinaite e ela contra-ataca

- Usako…estás bem – diz Tuxedo kamen para ela tirando-lhe o cinto

- Estou quase a desmaiar – diz fechando os olhos – temos de sair da…

Mamoru retira-a cuidadosamente do carro, a sua amada já desmaiada levando-a ao colo para o carro dele. Marte distraí Kaorinaite, o plano não era lutar contra Kaorinaite mas sim distraí-la para poderem tirar Usagi dali. Marte ao ver que Usagi e entretanto Hotaru estavam no carro de Mamoru, ataca o chão fazendo um enorme fumo à volta de Kaorinaite e isso fez com que Kaorinaite ficasse às cegas durante uns segundos. Quando conseguiu ver de novo já ninguém estava lá o que provocou-lhe uma ira enorme.

No carro Rei estava a conduzir, Hotaru estava ao lado dela no pendura e atrás Mamoru agarrava preocupado com Usagi que ainda permanecia desmaiada e bem maltratada pelo acidente cheia de escoriações.

- Não te preocupes, querida, não deixarei que nada te aconteça – diz dando uma festa no cabelo da sua noiva – prometo.

Passada uma hora, Usagi acorda confusa e olha em seu redor: estava num quarto de hospital pois era evidente, vira-se e sentado ao pé dela estava Mamoru que olhava-a ternamente

- A Kaorinaite? – Pergunta tentando-se sentar mas gemera de dor

- Calma… tens uma luxação abdominal e sei que bateste com a cabeça, não podes fazer esforços – mas era inútil apesar disso ela ignorou as dores e sentou-se

- Ela descobriu a minha identidade e por isso atacou-me e…- tenta-se levantar da cama

- Nem penses em levantar-te! – Repreende Mamoru – Podes dar a graves consequências e…

- Temos de ir, a Kaorinaite vai voltar e não vem sozinha – diz com lágrimas – Eu sei quem é o traidor e mandante da Kaorinaite ou melhor…traidora! Ela não vai descansar até me destruir e ela deve estar a chegar a qualquer momento.

- Tens assim tanta certeza? – Pergunta confuso

- Tanto sei como está a acontecer – diz olhando para a janela onde um grupo se formava – A líder é…


	11. Chapter 11 - A revelação do traidor e

E neste, é hoje, arrufam os tambores...

Cap. 10. A identidade do traidor e as últimas revelações!

Mamoru olha para fora da janela e vê sete das oito navegantes protectoras da sua Usako.

- Uma Sailor? – Pergunta irritado

- Infelizmente sim… e a mais insuspeita – diz fixando o olhar na traidora

- Ela?! – Pergunta desconcertado e Usagi lhe confirma com a cabeça

- Eu vi-a – diz para ele – Ela vem acabar o que começou a Kaorinaite

- Não o vou permitir – diz percebendo o que ela queria dizer – Vou deixar que ela toque num fio de cabelo teu…

- Temos de sair daqui mas… - diz gemendo de dores – Nem me consigo levantar

- Mas isso trato eu – diz pondo o braço dela à volta do pescoço dele – nem que tivesse de levar-te até ao fim do Mundo – pegando nela ao colo

- Não podemos ir para tua casa era onde me procurariam primeiro – diz mas surpreendentemente calma talvez por estar com ele

- Eu sei isso – diz confiante – Havemos de encontrar algum sítio mas não te preocupes, eu estou contigo – ela sorriu como sinal de confiança

- Amo-te – diz num beijo de agradecimento

- Não é preciso mo dizeres – diz tirando-a do quarto – Eu sei-o perfeitamente

Lá fora:

- Ela está bem? – Pergunta preocupada Haruka

-Quem? – Pergunta Rei… o seu sexto sentido lhe dizia para estar atenta a qualquer movimento e palavra de todas.

- A Hotaru - diz Michuru preocupada afinal a sua quase filha tinha tido um acidente grave de viação!

- Ela está óptima só tem um braço partido – diz Mina não percebendo ainda o que acontecera

- Ouvi dizer que a tia dela está internada aqui – começa Sestuna – Ela não teve danos cerebrais pois não?

- Espera… como sabes que a Serena estava magoada na cabeça? – Pergunta Rei desconfiada

- Pois… como? – Pergunta Hotaru chegando ali com o braço ao peito.

- Estava a guiar, não? – Pergunta Sestuna – Normalmente bate-se no volante e…

- Acho que não vale a pena disfarçar, Sestuna, só quem esteve lá é que viu onde ela magoou-se – diz Rei e ela e Hotaru se põem em posição de defesa

- Acho que não é preciso mais disfarçar – diz Sestuna – já desconfiam de mim, não é? – Diz com um estranho sorriso – A Serenity está lá dentro? – Pergunta transformando-se

- Afinal sempre havia um traidor ou melhor traidora – diz Hotaru e ela e Rei se transformam-se.

- Eh – diz Haruka escandalizada – o que se passa aqui?

- Eu não sei – diz Mako surpresa

- Sim sou eu a traidora como chamam e líder da Kaorinaite, vosso novo inimigo – ri-se malvadamente – Ela está encurralada. Surpreendeu-me muito esse plano dela de disfarçar-se de tia da Saturno e estar mesmo debaixo do meu nariz para descobrir quem a traiu. Foi no mínimo bem planeado – goza com elas - Hotaru, desde o passado que eras fiel à tua líder. Eras tu e a Luna além da Serenity que sabiam do segredo do poder do tempo e do espaço. Não o sei totalmente mas sei que a Princesa da Lua já o pode invocar

- Não o vou permitir – diz Hotaru – o segredo para ti vai manter-se segredo e nunca mais será utilizado – diz com a foice em direcção de Sestuna – Nem que para isso tenha de morrer

- A escolha é tua – diz com ironia – Morres na mesma, não é?

-Como é que sabes isso? – Diz Hotaru chocada

- Alguém me pode dizer o que estão a dizer – pergunta Ami tentando juntar o puzzle

- Agora não é o momento – diz saltando – Poder negro – diz e todas caem com o forte poder, vitoriosa salta em direcção da varando do quarto onde estava a Usagi

- Usagi – grita Rei percebendo o que ela ia fazer

- Princesa – diz Hotaru a levantar-se com esforço

- Onde ela está? – Grita irritada Plutão – Ela não pode ter fugido outra vez

- Ela viu-te no acidente – informa Hotaru sorridente – ela disse-me que vira o traidor mas não me disse quem era

- Ela é mais esperta do eu pensava. Raios – diz partindo o vidro do quarto

- Ela fugiu com o Mamoru – diz Rei para Hotaru – por enquanto está em segurança.

- Ela vai ver… vou encontra-la – diz Sestuna desaparecendo

- Raios… o disfarce foi descoberto – diz Rei destransformando-se

- Podem explicar isto tudo? – Pede Mina chocada

Todos se juntaram no templo, de um lado Rei, Luna e Hotaru falavam se contariam ou não tudo, de outro Haruka, Michuru, Ami, Mako, Mina, Artemis, Seiya e a própria Kakyuu esperavam respostas vinda delas.

- Decidimos que vamos contar tudo – diz Luna captando os olhares de todos

- A Usagi descobriu que o inimigo era alguém que a traiu e decidiu fugir da sua vida sem contar a ninguém. Este plano era feito pela Usagi, Luna, Hotaru e Dr. Tomoe. Ela utilizou uma nova caneta dos disfarces e disfarçou-se da tia misteriosa da Hotaru Serena para descobrir quem a queria destruir. Depois do ataque à casa da Hotaru, o Mamoru ficou desconfiado e descobriu tudo e depois fui eu uns dias depois pois apanhei-os aos beijos e para não estragar tudo contaram-me – resume Rei

- Eu, a Luna e a princesa conhecemos um segredo do passado denominado o poder do tempo e do espaço sobre o cristal, foi nos contado pela rainha e só o relembramos há pouco tempo… um segredo que pode salvar ou destruir o Universo. Até então a princesa não tinha poder para o activar esse poder mas desde a luta contra a Galáxia chegou ao poder que necessitava para atingi-lo. O poder do caos voltou ao auge e quer esse poder para governar o Universo mas…pode acontecer algo terrível

- Algo terrível? – Pergunta Seiya

- Se a Usagi estiver com sentimentos negativos, ela pode descontrolar-se e… - hesita Luna com ansiedade

- Ela pode destruir o Universo e será a destruição sem volta – diz Hotaru com pesar

- Nesse momento, a Hotaru tem o dever de destruir a ela ou mesmo o Universo matando-se a si e a todos no Universo – explica Luna assustando a todos

- Ela fugiu para não se apoderarem dela pois ela sabe que como atraidora seria alguém próxima poderia facilmente apanhar os seus pontos fracos – Explica Hotaru

- Mas como ela sabia que era assim tão próximo? – Pergunta Haruka

- A Usagi não me disse quem era – explica Rei

- Foi… a Neo Queen Serenity – revela Luna fazendo que com o espanto houvesse um silêncio fulcral no tempo (N.A. por esta não esperavam pois não? Hi,hi)

- Como? – Pergunta Ami – Não podemos ver o nosso eu futuro

- Foi num sonho holográfico – responde Hotaru - Ela não nos disse quem era mas foi insistente ao dizer que era alguém próximo e para termos cuidado. Fez-nos lembrar do passado e que sempre fomos protegidos até a princesa chegar a este poder por isso sempre que corríamos perigo de vida ou ela morria voltávamos a viver por algo e agora é escusado dizer que infelizmente ela já não tem esse privilégio. Ela ser guerreira era destinado: a rainha lhe dera um alfinete que estaria guardado pela Luna até ser necessário.

- E agora? – Pergunta Kakyuu – Ela desapareceu outra vez!

- Por enquanto em segurança – responde Luna – Ela está com o Mamoru que a defenderá. A Plutão está forte e determinada em levar a Usagi ou mesmo destrui-la o que levaria a que o cristal desaparecesse pois não haveria ninguém para sucede-la e assim desaparecia a única capaz de destruir os planos do caos.

- E é isso – acaba Rei – Ela fez um papel incrível de Serena… até parecia outra pessoa

- Estou parva – admite Haruka – Ela à nossa frente e… nem desconfiamos. O que se passa com a Sestuna?

- Não sei… desconfio que ela está a ser mais uma cobaia do caos mas… algo não bate certo pois ela deveria ser a pessoa menos propensa a isso… ela tem o dever de proteger o portal e a Rainha Serenity lhe dera um poder adivinhatório para se proteger antes de acontecer as coisa – admite Luna – Daquilo que sei o poder era fortíssimo para não acontecer nada ao passado ou presente que não fosse necessário.

- Então tudo o que já passamos… - começa Mako

- Estava destinado e era obrigatório acontecer? – Acaba Mina

- Sim… ate mesmo eu ser possuída elo caos e tudo

- Então todas as lutas, preocupações foram provocadas? – Pergunta Artemis

- Não… elas tinham de acontecer mas podiam ter corrido mal pois o destino muda com as nossas acções. Eu podia ter destruído o Universo – diz Hotaru arrependida – E a princesa podia ter morrido ao salvar-me pois a protecção do cristal não protegia de algo tão grave que foi essa batalha.

- Então o caos sabia que seria derrotado tantas vezes – pergunta Seiya

- Sim e assim o quis. Ele queria a luta final, esta, a princesa vence-o ou… acabou-se o Universo. – Diz Luna apreensiva – O problema disto tudo é que tal como a Rainha Serenity chegara ao poder grandioso que é este poder lendário, se a Usagi o usar e morrer ao tentar salvar o Universo…. Todos reencarnamos menos…ela.

Todos ficaram em pânico…reencarnação sem Usagi era o mesmo que acontecera com a Rainha. Agora percebiam o que fizera entrar numa atitude tão desesperada em fugir e não dar notícias nem ao Mamoru… Ela tinha medo, medo que o passado repetisse.

Noutro sítio completamente desconhecido para ela, Usagi acordara devagar, tentara descobrir onde estava mas desconhecia por completo mas sentia-se extremamente calma pois sabia que estava salva, por enquanto. A última coisa que se lembra era de estar no carro do Mamoru com ele a guiar para fora do hospital onde chegara Sestuna que tentara que os desígnios do caos se cumprissem. Devido aos fortes analgésicos que tomara ainda no hospital por causa das dores, sentiu um sono descomunal e não se lembrara de mais nada entrara em sono profundo de certeza e nem sabe quanto tempo esteve a dormir. Com esforço mexera a cabeça e vira ao seu lado Mamoru a sorrir para ela. Um sorriso de alívio.

- Mamo… onde estamos? - Pergunta calmamente

- Num hotel qualquer em Hokkaido – diz dando-lhe um beijo na testa – Estamos seguros

- Quanto tempo estou…?

- A dormir? Dois dias – diz acalmando-a – Estás segura não precisas de te preocupar. Precisas, sim de recuperar

- Como é que a Sestuna sabia do poder do cristal? – Pergunta retoricamente – É um segredo bem guardado nem tu sabias e ainda não sabes todo – diz se sentando na cama

- Não sei tudo? – Pergunta confuso o que faltaria?

- Falta uma coisa importante – diz afastando o olhar dele - Se eu usar o poder do tempo e do espaço para salvar o Universo…posso reencarnar o Universo como fez a minha mãe mas… tal como ela eu não reencarno…nunca mais – diz com lágrimas a escorrer na face

- Nunca mais? – Pergunta vendo-a a chorar. Não. Não podia perde-la assim… nunca mais a veria nem noutra vida. Não podia, não conseguiria aguentar… vira o olhar de desespero e agora vira a verdadeira razão da fuga dela porque tinha medo de acontecer o que ele mais temia… morrer sem reencarnar noutra vida onde talvez pudessem ser felizes sem lutas – Isso não vai acontecer – diz virando a face dela para ele – Tu vais sobreviver a isto, como sempre, e… nós vamos conseguir ficar juntos para sempre, não é?

- Não. Eu sei que para vencer o caos tenho de usar esse poder e… não vou sobreviver pois se a minha mãe era mais poderosa e não sobreviveu como eu sobreviverei? – Diz escorrendo ainda mais lágrimas

- Vais sobreviver – diz quase colado a ela – Tu prometeste-me que estaríamos juntos para sempre, lembras-te? – Diz dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios – Tu não… tu nunca quebraste promessas não era agora que o farias.

- Eu prometi mas não sei se conseguirei cumprir – diz tentando-se acalmar – Não sabia que poder tinha em mãos ou melhor sabia mas não todo e … sabia que podia morrer mas pensava que reencarnaria e … - parara quando sentira-se envolvida pelos braços dele – Mamo – diz num quase sussurro

- Eu amo-te e vou-te amar eternamente – diz-lhe dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado – Não vou deixar que te aconteça nada… eu juro que farei tudo para ficarmos juntos – diz vendo ela esconder a face no seu peito e chorar – para sempre.

- Mamo… quando reencarnares não te vais lembrar desta vida nem da outra… não te vais lembrar de mim… vais viver uma vida sem sofrimento e lutas… se calhar é o melhor – diz num ténue rasgo de coragem e consciência – Vais viver uma vida normal, sem perigos sem estares preso a um destino de defensor do planeta e eu… ficarei esquecida no tempo como a última sucessora do milénio que morreu após a reencarnação da mesma maneira que a rainha do milénio morrera… tu ficas bem sem mim – diz escorrendo a ultima lágrima convencendo-o e talvez a ela própria – Vais viver noutra reencarnação e encontrarás alguém que te ame tanto como eu – diz com os olhos fechados para não perder a coragem pois sabia que ele estava a chorar – e viverás feliz. Vai tudo correr bem

- Não vai – diz interrompendo-a fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele por causa do tom de voz que ele usara e vira oque receara… lágrimas – Eu quando ainda não te tinha conhecido sabia que faltava algo para ser feliz… eras tu que faltavas – diz pondo-a a chorar novamente – Eu vou sentir o mesmo e não vou ser verdadeiramente feliz… nunca… só se te tiver ao meu lado, Usagi. Não existe nem existirá ninguém que me fará tão feliz como tu me fazes. Por favor nunca me abandones. Jura-me só isso… que nunca me vais deixar. Por mim, pelo nosso amor…

- Eu… não posso Mamo – diz sentindo-se impotente… via o sofrimento dele – Eu sei que poderei morrer. Não posso prometer nem jurar algo que nem sei se posso cumprir. Se fosse antes eu jurava-te sem pensar mas agora o perigo é real – diz dando-lhe uma festa na face que limpara as lágrimas que escorriam na face dele – Eu não posso, perdoa-me por não te poder jurar…perdoa-me meu amor

- Eu não tenho de te perdoar – diz abraçando-a fortemente – Eu compreendo os teus receios… mas juro-te que tentarei de tudo para ficar contigo para sempre… eu juro…para sempre.

- Eu ficarei à espera - diz fechando os olhos – Eu ficarei à espera desse milagre maravilhoso – Eu também te amo muito, muito mesmo.


	12. Chapter 12 - o perigo aproxima-se

Cap. 11 – O perigo aproxima-se!

Num local obscuro duas pessoas discutiam ferozmente

- Ela descobriu que era eu a traidora – diz Sestuna irada batendo com o punho numa parede – Ela vai pagá-las, a Serenity vai paga-las. E tu também estropício!

- Mas mestre – diz Kaorinaite com receio – Ela está mais inteligente e mais ciente das suas funções como líder e princesa. Eu não tive culpa.

- Tivesses a morto antes da Marte chegar ou pelo menos levavas-ma para cá. Ela estava fraca para se defender – diz com um sorriso maléfico – já não preciso de ti – e ataca-a fortemente deixando o corpo em chamas de Kaorinaite que gritava de dor e de pânico – Agora continua o teu trabalho – diz para uma sombra que se rira do fim de Kaorinaite – Não me desiludes – diz e a sombra desaparecia – Serenity aproveita a paz enquanto podes, aproveita antes que te descubra e torture-te como mereces… e eu … tornar-me-ei a única.

Num hotel em Hokkaido, um casal estava abraçado num sofá a ver algo na televisão para distraírem-se mas ambos não prestavam atenção verdadeiramente pois pensavam um no outro. Ele olhara-a e achara-a muito pensativa

- O que foi? – Pergunta docemente

- E se a Sestuna não for a única traidora? – Pergunta com receio – Ela não saberia exactamente onde a Hotaru recentemente vivia… Ela nunca entrou além de uma única vez para levar a Chibi- Usa nos apartamentos Manson e ela não sabia o andar da Hotaru… Aliás nunca dissemos a ela que o Tomoe recuperou a memória, lembraste? A Kaorinaite disse: então é verdade que recuperaste a memória. Como ela poderia saber?

- A Haruka e a Michuru podiam ter comentado – diz tentando acalma-la – Elas são unidas por serem outer senshi e…

- Vou tirar a dúvida – diz ligando o telemóvel dele

- Não vais ligar ainda descobrem onde tu estás – diz agarrando no pulso dela, preocupado

- Eu tenho um plano… - diz com um sorriso – confias em mim? – Diz piscando o olho

- Claro que confio – diz num sorriso de conforto

No templo Hikawa, estava todas reunidas juntamente com Seiya para tentarem arranjar um plano de defesa

- Temos de descobrir onde ela está - diz Ami – Ela tem de ser protegida

- Eu acho que não pois… - diz Hotaru sendo interrompida pelo telemóvel – Estou?

- Sou eu… não disfarces – pede Usagi – Só quero que tenhas cuidado: a Sestuna pode não ser a única traidora… Falaram do poder do cristal?

- Sim…infelizmente – diz fazendo todos ficarem curiosos da chamada mistério – Onde estás?

- Por aí perto da Torre Tóquio – Mente Usagi – Preciso que digas onde estou a todos…tenho a certeza que estão todos reunidos. É um local falso… eu quero saber se a teoria está certa

- Sim…Torre Tóquio… Como estás? E o Mamoru? – Pergunta e viu sorrisos a aparecerem – Não se preocupem, trataremos disto. Claro. Beijos.

Hotel Hokkaido

- Beijos… querida – diz desligando o telemóvel – Veremos o que acontece se atacarem perto da Torre Tóquio

- É porque existe outro traidor – percebe Mamoru – E a Hotaru?

- Eu não acredito que seja ela… mas se for… não haverá ataque. – Diz tristemente abraçando Mamoru – Detesto fazer isto, nunca gostei.

Num local obscuro, Sestuna recebera uma informação importante

- Ordeno-te que faças o que for preciso – diz e a tal sombra sai daquela sala… Sestuna observava a sala com melancolia. Já há meio ano que escolhera aquele sítio para ser o seu quartel-general sendo quase uma ironia para a sua principal adversária: Serenity.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez que fora seduzida pelo caos para ser a sua próxima aliada nesta luta.

Cristal Tóquio, um reino cheio de felicidade e amor. Construído com suor e lágrimas do povo mas principalmente dos seus governantes: King Endimion e Neo Queen Serenity, seus líderes. Tinha sido chamada pela rainha pois a rainha sentia que o caos voltara e pedira a ela para fazer um relatório sobre o portal do tempo com medo de uma repetição do ataque da Black Moon. Chegara lá e procurara pela rainha que estava em reunião com o resto das Outer. Sentara-se no jardim à espera da cessação da reunião e pensara na ironia de se sentir melhor no portal do tempo pois não corria o risco de vê-lo… e estava certa. Vira-o de longe a falar com o líder dos guardas do palácio, como amava-o, amava-o tanto ou mais tempo antes que a esposa dele. O corpo bem feito para um homem, o seu ar sério e frio mas já o vira derreter-se quando está com a filha e com… a esposa. Naquele dia parecia preocupado, habituara-se a conhece-lo pela sua expressão pois seguira-o milénios e milénios e apesar de ser impossível tentava alimentar uma esperança tonta que um dia trocaria tudo por ela.

-Plutão? – Alguém chamara-a e ela sobressaltara-se com a voz – Passa-se algo?

- Ma…Ma…Majestade! – Gaguejara ao ver a sua rainha atrás de si – Não se passa nada.

- Tens a certeza? Estás pálida! – Diz preocupada – Queres que chame um médico?

- Não… Quero-lhe dizer que no portal está tudo em ordem – diz disfarçando o seu susto

- Ainda bem – diz contente – estive a falar com as outer e elas não notaram nada de anormal… devo estar a imaginar

- Não majestade – diz convicta – Vossa Majestade, sente realmente o mal… pode estar correcta

- Obrigada Plutão… eu…

- Serenity, querida – diz uma voz que estremeceu Sestuna, até ambas começavam por "se"

- Já vou – diz para o homem que falava com os guardas – Mais alguma coisa?

- Não alteza – diz tristemente e vê a rainha sair e se direcionar para o homem… não aguentara e ouvira a conversa escondida

- Endimion… o que se passa? Algo com a guarda? – Diz preocupada

- Não – diz para ela – podem se retirar – diz aos guardas e vira-se para ela – já descansaste? Estás há dias sem dormir como deve ser e andas muito stressada. Não te quero assim.

- Achas que tomar conta dum reino como o nosso mais uma família é fácil? – Diz a rainha, a movimentar o pescoço

- Uma massagem? – Pergunta com um brilho no olhar Endimion para a esposa que Sestuna engolira… engolira o que via e o que sentia

- Sim por favor – diz a rainha – és o melhor marido do Universo

- Não é difícil quando tenho a mais maravilhosa mulher do Universo e arredores – diz num sorriso de amor – Que tal umas férias?

- Férias? – Pergunta incrédula – Com todos atrás não é férias!

- Que tal uma terceira Lua-de-Mel? – Pergunta próximo ao ouvido dela – O que achas?

- Lua-de-mel? Ou seja… só nós dois? – Pergunta interessada e vira ele acenar que sim – Acho que aceito… só após este assunto do caos estar concluído. Estás a pensar em quanto tempo?

- Dois ou três meses – propõe o rei

- Para quê? Ficar desabituada de trabalhar longas horas ou para habituar-me a estar longas horas a "descansar"? – Pergunta com malicia

- Vossa alteza é que sabe – diz com malicia e ela se rira – Assim está melhor! Adoro o teu sorriso

Saíra dali quando o previsível acontecera: ele a beijara. Sempre a Serenity primeiro. Ele só via a Serenity. No milénio ela gostava já dele mas a Serenity é que o teve primeiro e levou-o para a ruina. No passado, ele não via além da rapariga que era a Usagi Tsukino, a idolatrada Sailor Moon que ele arriscava a vida para salva-la sem pensar na dele. E no futuro, não via para além da esposa só a Small Lady é que furava aquele muro de cegueira dele para o Mundo porquê? Porque era filha dele com… ela, com a mulher que mais odiava por tê-lo roubado dela e sempre a mantido fechada naquele casulo que era o portal do tempo mesmo quando deixara de ser Sailor da rainha e tornara-se sua… manteve-a fechada do Mundo, da vida. Só saía para ir ao passado orientar Serenity no passado para que o futuro se permanecesse igual e lá voltava-o a ver cego por ela. Chegara ao portal, fechara a porta pesadamente e chorara, voltara a chorar todas as lágrimas de sangue que sufocava há anos ou melhor milénios… De repente parecia que a chamavam-na e parara. Não conhecia a voz mas ao mesmo tempo reconhecera e pusera-se em posição de defesa… apesar de odia-la sabia que os seus pressentimentos nunca falharam principalmente desde que se tornara rainha.

- Quem está aí? – Pergunta com o bastão preparado para atacar quem fosse o intruso.

- Plutão deixa de seres falsa – diz uma voz dentro de si - Tu amas o Endimion e nada disso vai mudar enquanto não o teres só para ti

- Eu… Não sei do que fala – diz nervosa seja quem fosse lera-lhe todos os seus sentimentos talvez mais depressa que muita gente

- Sabes sim… o sentimento de queres fazer desaparecer a tua maior inimiga para ficares com o teu amor… é dos sentimentos que eu mais percebo. Odio, rancor, ciúme e amor – diz a voz e Sestuna ouvira com mais clareza a voz e reconhecera e gelara por dentro

- Caos… - murmurara então Serenity tinha razão mas porquê ela?

- Já descobriste a minha identidade e talvez até já sabias que isto aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde… Tens um poder adivinhatório e talvez estejas preparada para receber o meu poder

- Nunca… não irei ajudar quem sempre lutei! – Diz revoltada

- Plutão…ambos sabemos que esperavas-me ano após ano para te vingares… Sabias que alguma cobaia minha, serias tu mas também sabes que só eu, o caos, tenho poder para defrontar a poderosa Serenity… E é esse o teu melhor desejo

Sestuna baixara o olhar e enrijecera os punhos e o seu coração estava dividido: um lado o dever e o bem que sempre defendera desde a rainha Serenity, noutro o mal e a vingança e talvez uma hipótese… O seu coração tombou para um lado afinal sempre defendera o bem mas… felicidade por isso? Sentira-se alguma vez bem ver a sua maior felicidade comemorar alguma vitória do bem abraçado à Serenity? Quantas vezes sentira vontade de fazer o caos vencedor pois sabia que seria o desaparecimento da sua ruína?

- Está bem… o que tenho de fazer? – Diz com convicção

- Nada só deixa os sentimentos negativos entrarem dentro de ti e prometo que te ajudarei a fazer desaparecer o bem e Serenity

E agora lembra-se que dia após dia sentia-se poderosa… mas não percebera como Usagi descobrira o plano… Ainda apesar de possuída conseguia ver o tempo através da porta do tempo e se concentrara e descobrira que sempre ela conseguia tirar-lhe tudo até o gosto de vitória.

Neo Queen Serenity estava à procura da sua filha. Pelos corredores enormes do palácio ouvia-se o som inconfundível de saltos altos apressados.

- Small Lady, Small Lady? – Chamara-a enfurecida – Maldição, porquê de todos os defeitos meus e do Mamoru, ela logo foi buscar a facilidade de escapulir-se dos palácios sem ninguém dar por isso? Raios – diz abrindo um relógio – Meninas algo?

- Não - Diz uma marte mais madura

- Raios… ela levará um castigo exemplar – desabafa a Rainha

- Filho de peixe, sabe voar – diz Vénus empurrando Marte do ecrã do intercomunicador

- Nadar, baka! – Diz Marte puxando a orelha e gritando lá para dentro

- Deixem isso continuem – diz a Rainha sabendo que continuaria sem parar a discussão e desliga – Small Lady onde te meteste! – Continuou a andar e sentiu algo… tentara ignorar mas teve de ir à sala do tesouro rapidamente… o cristal brilhava sem parar e isso era um alerta. Pusera três códigos na cúpula agora reforçada desde o passado da Black Moon e tirara o cristal… Sabia o que queria aquele brilho dizer… que o seu eu passado estava pronta para o seu verdadeiro poder e isso também queria dizer que o Caos regressaria… e se concentrara talvez descobrisse de onde veria o poder negro mas sentira algo que não gostou: sentira o poder negro juntar-se com o poder da Lua branca mas não era um poder Real portanto retirara logo ela e a filha… só podia ser uma…Sailor? E pior sentira algo a mudar… O Passado!

Fora a correr para uma porta e entrara para um vão de escadas secreto só conhecido pelos membros reais e correra para o portal e lá vira o portal entreaberto, com uma luz estranha a envolve-lo e… faltava a guerreira do tempo… Não sabia concretamente o que se passava mas… tinha certeza de algo: teria de avisar o seu eu passado.

Se concentrara gastando quase todas as energias pois era esgotante falar com alguém do passado mas a única mente que conseguira ligar-se era da sua querida Saturno saberia que era a guerreira mais leal por isso contara-lhe tudo… Sabia que era o poder mortal que estava em jogo mas tinha medo do distúrbio temporal que sentira. Tinha medo que esta vez… o caos vencesse

-Raios… até nisso ela tirara-lhe – pensava Sestuna – Conseguiste? – Perguntara à sombra que a ajudava

- Plutão…

Num hotel em Hokkaido

- Notícia de última hora: Um ataque terrorista fez dezenas de feridos graves no centro turístico de Tóquio. Testemunhas falam de explosões à volta da torre Tóquio – diz um jornalista – Será que a AL-QUAEDA virou as atenções para o nosso pa… - e Mamoru desligara ao ver a cara de Usagi a encher-se de lágrimas

- Qual ataque terrorista! – Diz finalmente Usagi – Está confirmado… Existe outro traidor

- Calma… - pede abraçando-a tinha passado vários dias desde que ela fizera o teste e pelos vistos ela tinha razão até mais do que pensava.

Num local obscuro uma guerreira estava bastante magoada, dava para ver que apesar da sua tenra idade tinha sido torturada… Ela respirava fracamente e tinha poucas forças antes de desmaiar. Tinha de avisar a sua princesa antes que fizessem o plano que ouvira elas dizerem, pensando que ela estava desmaiada… Iriam trazer mais uma aliada para tortura para tentarem saber a localização de Usagi… já que perceberam que era falsa após o ataque e querem a todo custo até torturar as guerreiras.

- Princesa…

Num hotel em Hokkaido, o casal estava ainda surpreso com a última informação quando Usagi sobressaltasse de repente e fica muito séria.

- Que foi amor? – Pergunta confuso

- Parecia que ouvi a voz da Hotaru e – diz pensativa mas depois ouve novamente – sim é ela, estou a ouvir-te Saturno

- O inimigo raptou-me e torturou-me e estou a perder as forças… Vão raptar a Luna, a Sestuna e a… - e perdera o contacto

- Hotaru, Hotaru – diz desesperada – Ela deve ter desmaiado… Eu não posso deixar isto continuar – diz decidida se levantando

- Nem penses em te por em perigo – diz firmemente Mamoru – Eu não o vou permitir

- Mas eu não quero que outros sofram por minha causa, Mamo – diz revoltada – Se for verdade a Luna será a próxima a ser raptada e torturada como foi a Hotaru

- Mas e a traidora? – Diz firmemente, preocupado com ela

- É uma Sailor – diz Usagi – Mas por estranho que pareça só fico pelas inner porque a Haruka e a Michuru não são – diz convicta

- Porquê? – Pergunta confuso ao vê-la com tão certeza

- Elas não são de fazer tudo tão de mansinho. Se fossem elas tinham ido logo atrás de mim, Por isso só falta as inner por mais que custe – diz e procura a mala

- Nem penses – diz autoritariamente agarrando-lhe o braço- Eu não te deixo ir daqui

- Mamo? – Pergunta confusa, ele nunca chegara àquele tom de voz para ela, nunca chegara ao ponto de impedi-la

- É esse o objectivo do inimigo – diz olhando- fixamente – Eles querem que tu saias do esconderijo para salvares as pessoas que gostas. É obvio. – Diz com frustração – Se eu não estivesse escondido, eu teria sido o primeiro… por favor – pede desesperado, algo lhe dizia que algo não correria bem.

- Se calhar tens razão – diz pensando um pouco – Mas…eu não consigo aguentar…tens de compreender. Eu não consigo ver ninguém sofrer por minha causa

- Então eu vou contigo – diz olhando nos olhos dela – Eu não quero que te arrisques sem mim…

Um diz depois… um grupo de pessoas estava reunidas que pareciam bem preocupadas à frente do templo Hikawa

- Temos de encontrar a Hotaru – diz Rei a Michuru – Ela não pode ter-se esfumado no ar!

- Ela só pode ter sido raptada – diz Haruka – Só pode ter sido isso. A Sestuna deve querer saber algo sobre o cristal ou sobre a Usagi e…

- Devem estar a exagerar – diz Mina – Ela só deve estar por aí a passear e deve-se ter demorado e…

- Por dias? – Pergunta Artemis – Eu acho que a Haruka tem razão temos de procura-la.

- Esperem tive uma ideia – diz Luna desconfiada – Fiquem aqui que já volto. – E sai do templo…teria de averiguar algo que lhe dissera Hotaru um dia antes de desaparecer.

- OUTRO? –Grita Luna espantada – Como pode haver outro traidor? Quem?

- Não sei – diz Hotaru – A princesa fez uma armadilha e acertou

- Não será erro dela? – Pergunta Luna preocupada

-Não, ela acertou….Infelizmente

- Será que ela tinha razão? – Diz fazendo uma curva em direcção dos prédios Manson – Olá! Vou ali à casa de Hotaru – diz para alguém à sua frente – Mas… SOCORRO

No templo Hikawa, estavam impacientes

- A Mako e a Ami ainda não chegaram? – Pergunta Mina escandalizada

- Desculpa a demora – diz Mako cansada da corrida – Tive de pagar a conta da agua senão ma cortavam!

- A AMI ATRASADA! – Exclama Artemis – Não é dela! Será que aconteceu alguma… Olha ela está ali! – Aponta para o final da rua onde Ami caminhava apressadamente com uma mala de desporto

- Oh…Ami – chama Mina em plenos pulmões, Ami para mas parece incomodada

- Olá. Eu acabei de sair da piscina municipal. Vou só por esta mala a casa e já volto

- Deixa a mala – diz Rei irritada – A Hotaru está desaparecida

- Desaparecida? – Diz confusa – Eu vi ontem à noite no parque

- É mentira – diz uma voz por detrás delas – Ela foi torturada e raptada pelo inimigo

Todos viram e veem Usagi e Mamoru a olhar desconfiados para Ami que parecia estranha

- Usagi! – Exclamam felizes Mako e Mina com lágrimas

- E não é só isso – diz Mamoru – Mostra o conteúdo da mala – todos ficaram confusos por aquele pedido estranho de Mamoru

- Mas que parvoíce! – Diz Ami agarrando com mais força a mala – é o meu equipamento de Natação!

- Não. Não é…. Tentavas raptar também a Luna não é? – Diz Usagi enquanto automaticamente Haruka agarra-a e Rei retira-lha a mala

- Luna ! – Exclama Rei ao tira-la desmaiada do saco – O que ela te fez? – Diz numa festa

- Queriam rapta-la para retirar informações – explica Mamoru – E nos tentarem apanhar. Foi o que fizeram à Hotaru

- É um ultraje! – Diz Ami debatendo-se com Haruka – Eu nunca faria isso!

- Não mintas!- diz Usagi ressentida e Ami ficasse com ar maquiavélico – Só alguém pertencente as Sailor sabia da falsa informação… Eu não sou burra

- É verdade – diz num empurrão a Haruka que incrivelmente caiu ao chão – A Plutão pediu para ajuda-la a destrui-te e ter o poder absoluto do cristal. A Hotaru prefere morrer a dizer o segredo e sabemos que tu o mesmo farias. Mas… se tivéssemos amigas tuas e as ameaçássemos que as mataríamos, tu virias. Tal como planeado aconteceu… se bem mais rápido do que imaginávamos.

- Têm-me aqui… Transformação da Lua Eterna – dissera enquanto se transformara em Sailor Moon - Deixa as sailors em paz

- É com prazer – diz Ami numa reverencia – Princesa… - diz enquanto a olha com falsidade – Rapsódia da água de Mercúrio

Todos caíram com a potencia três vezes mais elevada do que o normal do ataque de Mercúrio. Usagi se levanta com rapidez e olhara para a sua amiga

- Pelo poder do cristal Lunar – grita sendo confrontada com um ataque de Mercúrio. Ami salta pois o poder do cristal é maior e superou os seu ataque mas…

- Usagi – grita Mamoru vendo-a cair de joelhos agarrada à barriga

- Estás fraca lembraste? – Pergunta Ami irónica – um acidente daquele calibre precisa de meses de repouso e as tuas energias estão ainda muito fracas. Ou achas que um acidente daquele, apesar de seres uma Sailor é facilmente recuperável? Neste momento fisicamente, estou mais forte que tu – diz enquanto se aproxima dela – O cristal ou a vida?

- Sabes Ami – diz ofegante – o cristal é intransmissível…Vai sonhando!

- Então … Rapsódia da água – grita sendo interrompida por uma rosa – Tu vais ver - vira-se para Mamoru e vai ataca-lo

- Pelo poder do cristal Lunar – grita Usagi aproveitando a distração e Mercúrio cai no chão destranformada e sai um poder dela mas…Usagi também desmaia

- Usako… acorda – pede Mamoru abanando-a – vá lá – pede não recebendo resposta

- Ha, ha, ha – ri-se uma voz no céu… todos olham ao reconhecer a voz…plutão olhava-os com desprezo – Eu sabia que a Mercúrio era fraca mas não tanto – Plutão estica o braço e faz um movimento de chamamento para ela. Mamoru sente o corpo de Usagi a ser puxado e ele tenta agarra-lo mas em vão. O corpo foi lentamente na direcção de plutão que o agarrou – Eu venci! Tenho a Serenity, o cristal…. A Mercúrio era só distração, o que eu queria está nas minhas mãos: a única que pode usar o poder mortal do crista – diz desaparecendo rindo-se fantasmagoricamente e com ela leva Usagi

Todos não sabem o que fazer… Só veem Mamoru a bater com o punho no chão até fazer sangue, tentara evita-lo mas não o conseguira. Sentia-se inútil, já sabia que devia ter a impedido de vir mas sempre ela levava a sua avante… Mas desta vez devia ter insistido com ela…


	13. Chapter 13 - luz e escuridão - a batalha

olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Este é o antepenultimo capitulo (falta o ultimo e o epilogo) comecem a abrir o champanhe... e juro-vos que me mantanham viva após o fim do capitulo senão não posto os seguintes! beijinhos

Cap. 12: Luz e Escuridão – a batalha

Usagi acordara num sítio escuro sentada numa espécie de trono presa pelos pulsos nos braços do trono e as pernas atadas uma na outra e agarradas ao trono também… tentara se libertar das cordas mas estavam demasiado apertadas.

- Acordaste? – Pergunta Setsuna olhando para ela – Já não era sem tempo

- Liberta-me – ordena Usagi – Como tua princesa orde…

- Eu já não sou a Plutão - diz-lhe indiferente – Eu sou o caos e sabes bem isso

- Porquê ela? – Pergunta confusa – Ela não era o alvo perfeito

- Nisso tens razão. Eu queria te possuir-te logo, seria o melhor mas não o mais inteligente pois tu tens uma resistência maior mas…comecei a avaliar as sailors já que eram mais perto… as tuas sailors sabia que possuir a Saturno outra vez era quase impossível já que agora ela despertara como Sailor e avaliando as sailors do espaço exterior das quatro só a Plutão tinha pontos fracos: solidão, Tristeza e …amor não correspondido…

- Não correspondido? – Repete desconfiada Usagi – Por quem?

- Pelo teu querido – ironiza caos – Não sabias que a Plutão sempre teve desde o milénio uma paixoneta pelo Endimion?

- Eu nunca soube de nada – diz ainda absorvendo – Ela nunca disse sobre isso

- Ela nunca disse porque não valia lutar pelo amor contra a própria princesa – disse caos – E depois achei que devia acordar uma das tuas antigas inimigas e pensei: Quem me poderia dar mais jeito se os cúmplices no segredo são a princesa, a Luna e a Saturno? Só podia ser alguém que conhecesse bem a vida de uma delas e apostei na Kaorinaite que até deu uma ajuda até falhar demasiado…

- E depois como a Ami? – Pergunta confusa Usagi

- Ela… precisava de uma ajuda…afinal ser a mais fraca e a mais só do grupo de navegante… talvez precisasse de alguém que confiasse nela. Possui-lhe em sonhos com a ajuda da Sestuna descobri o que fazer… afinal a Sestuna conhece-vos muito bem…mas admito que errei pois só ajudou-me a torturar a saturno e tirar algumas informações. Vendo bem até na tortura falhou.

- A Saturno é fiel ao seu juramento de Sailor – diz desviando o olhar – E agora qual é o plano? Destruir-me?

- Não… algo melhor – diz sorrindo maquiavelicamente – Nada melhor do que tornar-te minha serva e servir-me com o teu poder

- Nunca – diz firmemente Usagi – Nunca servirei o caos por livre vontade

- Exacto…mas sei como fazer-te mudar de ideias – diz atacando-a com o bastão de Plutão fazendo Usagi gemer – Eu vou atacar-te até estares completamente sem forças físicas e sem resistência… e depois é só dar-te uma grande lavagem cerebral. É fácil demais. Sei os teus pontos fracos. Sei que és insegura, ciumenta e o melhor de todos odeias… a solidão e que te deixem sozinha e isso sempre foi a minha especialidade.

No templo Hikawa, um grupo tentava pensar num plano brilhante para salvar a Usagi

- Como pude deixar leva-la? Eu tinha de protege-la. Eu prometi-lhe isso – diz Mamoru devastado…nunca o viram tão em baixo – Ela devia ter ficado escondida. Eu tentei convencê-la mas…

- Calma… nós vamos salva-la. E tenho a certeza que a trazemos sã e salva – diz Rei acalmando-o – Ela é forte

- Temos de planear algo…Temos de ter um plano – diz Seiya

- Primeiro temos de saber onde elas estão – diz Mako

- Nisso posso ajudar – diz Ami entrando na sala e fica sobre mira de todos – Desculpem o que fiz…não estava totalmente em mim

- Como poderemos confiar em ti? – Pergunta Michuru desconfiada

- Eu posso dizer o plano do caos e onde estão – aclara Ami

- Então começa – diz Haruka rispidamente

- O plano do caos nunca foi destruir a Usagi assim facilmente pois sabia que não conseguia. O caos quer que ela se autodestrua – diz e todos ficam confusos – Ele vai possuir a Usagi de tal maneira que fará com que a Usagi use o poder do cristal para aumentar o poder do caos para que ele vença finalmente e fique com o universo. Daquilo que percebi, o caos queria ter possuído logo a Usagi mas sabia que ela resistiria à lavagem cerebral. Então foi-nos avaliando e possuiu a Sestuna e logo após a mim. Estão na Torre Starlight numa área secreta doutra dimensão

Na torre starlight

- A lavagem cerebral está quase completa – diz Plutão – Ela é resistente devido ao cristal mas não foi o suficiente, ha,ha,ha – rira-se malvadamente

Usagi estava no mesmo lugar desmaiada e nela estava projectada um poder que provinha de uma espécie de coluna. Ela estava a sofrer, via-se pela cara dela e murmurava algo

- Eu estou sozinha – murmurava – Ninguém nunca quis saber de mim. Nunca ninguém me ajudou nas batalhas, eu sempre tive de fazer sozinha. Nem o Mamo que me jurou, proteger-me vem buscar e sempre me deixa sozinha, ele também não se importa comigo. Sempre me deixam sozinha – Lembrava-se de cada batalha cada sofrimento. Na luta contra a Beryl em que lutou sozinha e se sacrificou por todos, na Black Moon onde para além de o Mamoru ter acabado com ela, ela foi raptada pelo Diamante, na luta contra o faraó 90 onde lutou sozinha para salvar o universo e a Hotaru, na luta contra a Mehelenia onde lutou pelo seu futuro e lutou sozinha até esgotar as forças, na partida de Mamoru, na luta contra a Galáxia onde novamente lutou sozinha além de ver todos desaparecer à frente dela, a partida verdadeira de Mamoru, quando teve de ser a Serena e agora… Sempre sozinha – sozinha, sempre sozinha…ninguém se importa eu também não me vou importar… Vou destruir quem me deixou sozinha – diz com um sorriso de malvadez.

- É aqui – diz Ami – dentro da torre – Entraram todos seguiram a indicações de Ami e chegaram a um corredor sem saída

- Eu sabia que algo estava errado – diz Mina olhando para a Ami mas arrependera-se quando vira Ami passar pela parede em frente e todos incluindo Mina a seguem… Andaram um bocado quando ouvem uma voz a pedir ajuda e viram que era Hotaru muito ferida. Libertam-na e vão por onde indica Ami. Quando chegam veem Plutão num salão enorme com ar de vitória e sentada num trono que lá existia.

- Chegaram a tempo de ver a destruição do Universo – diz com um sorriso – Mas para salvar a vossa princesa talvez já tenha sido tarde

- Tarde? – Repete Seiya a medo

De repente, viram alguém a aparecer e junto a Plutão é que a reconheceram: Era Usagi mas com um olhar diferente daquele que conheciam: um olhar frio, calculista e malvado que a fazia diferente

- Usako – dissera quase num sussurro Mamoru… estava arrependido e desolado por não ter impedido aquilo

- Acho que já perceberam o que quis dizer – diz Plutão

- Plutão… Posso? – Pergunta Usagi irónica

- Claro…A princesa Serenity acabou de se oferecer para destruir o Universo e… vocês

- Não é verdade – recusa Rei – Ela nunca o faria

- Nunca? – Pergunta caos dentro da Plutão – fazes as honras?

- Mas é claro – diz numa voz tão fria que assustou todos – Destruirei o Universo e todos que nele existem

Usagi fez algo brilhar e se transformara em princesa, mas algo não estava bem pois o fato branco agora negro estava mais justo e um pouco diferente e a lua doirada agora era mais escura que o carvão e algo como uma coroa jazia no seu cabelo loiro

- Neo Queen Serenity? – Perguntara a medo Mako – Mas como?

Algo negro saíra de Sestuna deixando o corpo inanimado dela cair com um estrondo no chão com enorme brutalidade

- Eu…caos, conseguirei desta vez vencer e governar o Universo inteiro – diz e todo o Mundo enegrecia como a mais negra noite e caos pusera-se sobre Serenity – Serenity dá-me o teu poder

- Pelo poder do cristal Lunar – gritara fazendo uma luz negra sair de si e aparecer o cristal prateado negro como nunca viram e liberta o poder em direcção ao caos

- NÃO O PERMITIREMOS – grita Haruka e quase sincronizado houve reacção das companheiras – Abalo do Mundo

- Mergulho profundo

- Amor de Vénus e beleza chocante

- Rapsódia da agua de Mercúrio

- Ponta de fogo de marte

- Evolução do núcleo de Júpiter

- Lazer potente da estrela

Todos foram na direcção do caos mas sem resultado levando todos caírem bastante magoados com os seus próprios ataques lançados a eles

- O que fazemos? – Pergunta Michuru ao ver o poder do caos a aumentar ainda mais

- Só há uma maneira a Hotaru terá de…mata-la – diz Rei inconsolável

- Não. Nem pensem nisso – diz Mamoru – Eu não o permito. Deve haver outra hipótese. Eu sei que sim…

- Não há outra hipótese – diz Haruka – Ela vai destruir o Universo e sem ela o caos fica mais fraco…não terá o cristal

- Se é a única hipótese…então – diz Mina a chorar

- Não deixo – diz pondo-se à frente delas – Enquanto eu existir não vão por um dedo vosso nela

- É a única… – começa Michuru

- Espera – diz Hotaru – Ainda há uma hipótese – diz com um fio de esperança – Ela está possuída, não é o caos. Ela pode voltar a ser quem era se descobrirmos o que fez ficar assim. Que sentimento.

- Os piores sentimentos dela são: o ciúme e a insegurança – diz Ami logo automaticamente

- Não é isso – refuta logo Mamoru – O caos poderia ter usado o medo da solidão que ela tem e se for só eu posso ajuda-la. Confiem em mim…eu acho que consigo traze-la – pede desesperado. Todas olham umas para outras e sorriem e acenam que sim que ele podia tentar

- Usako? – Chama-a mas não obtém nenhuma resposta dela – Eu disse que nunca te ia abandonar e nisso nunca te menti mas quebrei a promessa de proteger-te disto tudo. Perdoa-me por isso. Sei que a minha Usako me está a ouvir. Sei que não queres fazer isto. Sempre disseste que darias até a vida pelas pessoas inocentes. Porquê que não o farias? Querida, acorda. Preciso da minha Usagi de volta, a Usagi corajosa e determinada a proteger os outros e nisso nunca me desiludiste – diz próximo dela

- Quem me sempre deixou sozinha, nunca terá perdão – responde rispidamente…aquilo lhe doeu por dentro pois sabia que um deles era ele quase sempre por algo ou por desaparecer

- Serenity…ele vai abandonar-te como sempre fez – diz a voz do caos sobre eles

- Eu nunca mais te abandonarei – responde desesperado – e vou-te provar: quando isto acabar juro que nos casaremos e teremos a vida que sempre sonhamos. Eu nunca vou quebrar esse juramento pois eu juro pela minha alma e pelo amor que sinto por ti que te vou amar eternamente e que mesmo morrendo eu arranjarei uma maneira de te encontrar de novo sempre que for preciso para ter a vida feliz que desejamos desde sempre. Por favor Usagi… eu nunca te vou abandonar por que amo-te loucamente mais do que alguma vez pensei amar alguém e sei que também sentes isso. Por favor Usako

- Ela já não te ouve – diz triunfante o caos – Ela está totalmente possuída ela nunca voltará a ser a Serenity que conheces…o quê? – Uma luz interrompe caos uma luz quente vinda de Usagi. A lua da testa dela volta a ser doirada e o vestido ganhara a cor branca de pureza, e a coroa o seu tom rosa e doirado como alguns já viram no futuro – Ela não pode….

- Usako? – Chama-a a medo

- Mamo – responde com lágrimas se atirando aos braços dele com todo o amor que sentia – Eu sempre soube que sim…não precisavas de jurar me amar… eu sei-o. Obrigada por me salvares

- Só te quero assim… bem nos meus braços – diz com lágrimas agarrando-a fortemente – És o meu amor eterno

- Usagi – gritam todos abraçando-a

- Eu estou bem. Não se… - diz mas é interrompida por um riso maléfico do caos

- Pode a Serenity estar com vocês mas eu estou mais forte…o poder do cristal fortaleceu-me ao máximo – ri-se perante o choque de todos – já não há poder que me detenha….Destruição total

O Mundo fica envolto em escuridão. Os sentimentos negativos acumulavam-se nas mentes das pessoas e ali estavam eles a ver o inicio do fim do Universo. Usagi estava abraçada pelo Mamoru a pensar no que poderia fazer…só havia uma solução, não podia adiar, era aquele o momento… caíram todos devido ao poder do caos. Usagi e Mamoru e todos estavam de joelhos no chão a tentar reagir mas o poder era demasiado poderoso

- Temos de fazer algo – diz Haruka

- O que podemos fazer? – Pergunta Seiya – É demasiado poderoso…É o fim

Usagi olhava para Mamoru que tentava a proteger do poder do caos… fechara os olhos com força tinha de o fazer – Mamo? – Chamara-o baixinho

- O que foi? Sabes alguma… - Começa mas é interrompido por um beijo dela, um beijo desesperado dela, sentia que ela estava a chorar e agarrara nela temendo que ela fizesse algo precipitado. Quando sentiu os lábios dela a separarem-se dos dele, olhou para ela e ela estava a chorar desesperada

- Perdoa-me… - diz levantando-se repentinamente – Ainda bem que não te jurei nada – diz correndo para a frente

- Não o faças – pede a chorar Mamoru percebendo o que ela ia fazer

- Cristal prateado…liberta o teu poder…poder do tempo e do espaço…agora – diz incidindo uma luz fortíssima contra o caos – que libertes o Universo do poder da destruição – dissera aumentando o poder ainda mais – levando a paz a todos os recantos do Universo.

- Usagi pára – pede Mamoru desesperado – Não vais resistir…não vamos ficar juntos…tu sabes isso

- Perdoa-me mas… entre a destruição do Universo e vocês. Eu escolho a segunda hipótese. Tu já me conheces. Sabias que isto ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Perdoa-me meu amor – diz escondendo as lágrimas e vira-se para o caos – querias a luta final agora tens-a!

- Vamos ver quem vence Serenity….A tua mãe só me adormeceu e tu? Vais destruir-me? – Desafia-a caos

- Claro…poder do tempo e do espaço – grita aumentando o poder do cristal que foi tão forte que cegou a todos.

Passados uns segundos…puderam voltar a ver…havia um sol maravilhoso no céu. Mamoru olhou para a frente e vira Usagi a começar a cair para trás…ele levantara-se rapidamente e agarrara-a nela que ainda tinha os olhos abertos mas respirava muito dificilmente.

- Querida? – Chamara-a para ela lhe dar atenção agarrando numa das mãos – Estás a ouvir-me?

- Mamo – diz com muito esforço – Perdoa-me, eu não podia evita-lo. Era já destinado isto acontecer. Meninas…vão ter de defender o Universo sozinhas… eu não resistirei desta vez… meu ultimo pedido como princesa e líder é que protegem o Universo e a Terra, como amiga…sejam felizes. Mamo?

- Sim Usako – diz a chorar

- Espero que sejas feliz…aconteça o que acontecer – diz ofegantemente passando a mão na cara dele para limpar-lhe as lágrimas que não cessavam – Eu juro-te que te amo eternamente… Perdoa-me se vou te fazer sofrer… Adeus…meu amor – diz num último suspiro

- Usako? – Chama-a sentindo o corpo dela pesado e sentira a mão dela escorregar da face dele – Por favor isto não. Eu amo-te e não consigo viver sem ti…preciso de ti… não consigo…não consigo sem ti… por favor acorda…por favor não me deixes – diz abraçando o corpo inerte dela e beija-lhe cada recanto da face dela em desespero. As sailors não conseguiam parar de chorar, não acreditavam que desta vez a Usagi não sobrevivesse…pensavam que fosse como das outras vezes que acordaria fraca mas acordaria e após um descanso voltaria a dizer parvoíces e ser a Usagi de sempre…mas não…ela estava morta e viam isso pela forma como ela estava serena.

- Não há forma de reverter isto? – Pergunta Mina sem olhar para ninguém

- Não…eu tenho de fazer reviver o Universo: todos reencarnamos mas…ela não – diz Hotaru a controlar-se para fazer a sua última missão como Sailor de Usagi

- HÁ UMA MANEIRA – Grita uma voz para impedir Hotaru…era Sestuna – para a princesa reviver numa outra vida, é preciso uma Sailor se sacrificar em prol da alma da princesa e essa sim não reencarna. A Saturno faz o que lhe compete e poderá acontecer duas coisas: ou revivem numa vida completamente diferente ou na mesma vida sem recordações que serão bloqueadas até ao dia que a princesa se lembre delas ou até mesmo há o risco de nunca se lembrar

- Mas…não me lembro disso – admite Hotaru

- A Rainha Serenity do milénio, contara parte do segredo com receio que isto acontecesse…não pensava que seria eu quem o provocasse – diz Setsuna arrependida

- Mas…a Rainha? – Perguntara Rei

- As protectoras morreram na batalha, na última vez – explicara Sestuna

- Não sei se acredito nisso – admite Mako mas parara ao ver que Mamoru ia falar desde que começaram a supor esta hipótese

- Se tiver uma hipótese remota de ser feliz com a Usagi… faria de tudo desde tirar a minha vida até tirar de alguém mesmo que saiba que ela não o aceitaria

- Tens a certeza – pergunta Michuru a Sestuna

- Sim… Além de ser a minha missão… eu fui a culpada de tudo – diz com pesar – deixei-me influenciar pelo caos. Cristal de Plutão liberta o poder da vida para que a princesa reviva

- Poder do silêncio – diz Hotaru e o universo ficou num sombrio silêncio….


	14. Chapter 14- Uma vida renovada

Cap. 13: Uma vida renovada

- Usako…

Numa manhã solarenga de Junho, uma rapariga acordava repentinamente no seu quarto. Mais um sonho estranho naquela noite. Sonhara com um jovem homem, lhe beijava fortemente e a chamava desesperado mas o pior é que não o conhecia. Há um ano que tinha esse sonho e cada vez que o tinha sentia um aperto no coração, um aperto enorme como se aquela pessoa fosse muito importante. Talvez fosse… não se lembrava… lembrava-se da sua infância e pré- adolescência e lembrava-se deste ano é como se borracem da memória 8 anos de vida. Tudo era algo estranho. Um dia fora quase atropelada por uma rapariga loira no seu descapotável amarelo e a situação foi deveras estranha

- Desculpa…estava distraída e não vi o sinal – diz a rapariga

- Não faz mal… eu sei como és – diz sem se aperceber e a rapariga estranhara não pelo tratamento mas por tentar reconhece-la

- Podes achar estranho mas pareço que te conheço – diz a rapariga do descapotável

- Eu também estranho mas… é algo que ultimamente me acontece

- Haruka… - chama uma rapariga com o cabelo verde-marinho com um estojo dum violino – temos de ir rápido

- Já vou Michuru – diz e a tal Michuru se apressa ao ver a situação

- Estás bem? – Diz para a nossa jovem – A Haruka é sempre o mesmo… Não estás magoada?

- Não… acho que me habituei a ser atropelada – diz mas algo estranho…uma nostalgia incrível – oh desculpem estou atrasada

- Bem…se for preciso algum tratamento – diz escrevendo algo num papel – tens aqui o meu telemóvel e também da Michuru – diz entregando a ela

- Obrigada – diz num sorriso se despede e sai a correr

Já não era o primeiro mistério, além dessas duas, um anel que tinha no dedo que não se lembra de ter posto nele, fazia-a ficar horas a olhar para ele e lembrava-se do homem dos sonhos…mas não sabia porquê. Outro dos seus mistérios é que sem perceber recorria a conversas com a sua gata mesmo sabendo que ela nunca responderia mas no fundo parecia ver uma tristeza refletida nos olhos da gata e às vezes lagrimas…sabe que é impossível mas é como se ela soubesse a verdade. Outro dos mistérios era duas colegas dela que eram as suas melhores amigas: uma chamava-se Hotaru era filha de um professor e investigador da faculdade dela e que a química foi perfeita e outra era Ami, uma colega mas da área de medicina que parecia saber o momento que ela precisava de desabafar. O mais estranho é que quando as conheceu elas três sabiam os gostos uma das outras e pareciam saber a vida delas como se conhecessem há anos. Tentaram descobrir porquê mas como não conseguiam deixaram de lado o assunto.

-Boa tarde, meninas – diz para as duas amigas

- Olá Usagi – diz Hotaru – Temos uma nova amiga – é verdade esqueceu-se que elas eram crânios e que às vezes tinham cursos além da faculdade juntas

- Sim…é sacerdotisa de um templo, Rei Ino – diz para a rapariga de cabelo preto

- Prazer…Usagi Tsukino – diz e a rapariga a cumprimentara

- Sinto uma aura boa vinda de si – diz Rei – Tem tido algum sonho estranho? – Usagi estranhara mas depois se lembrara era de um templo a rapariga.

- Sim…sonhos estranhos com pessoas estranhas mas que dá uma sensação de saudade – explica Usagi se sentando no banco da pastelaria – E tenho tido casos estranhos com sensações de nostalgia que tenho com pessoas que acabo de conhecer e pior não consigo tirar este anel por nada…se o tiro um segundo, sinto-me completamente desesperada e tenho de voltar a pô-lo. Sou maluquinha, não?

- Acho que não…o seu subconsciente deve estar a tentar relembrar-lhe de algo… pelo menos é o que senti quando lhe toquei…o seu subconsciente está a gritar para que se lembre de algo esquecido

- Bem…pelo menos fico mais descansada pensava que era louca – diz mas logo Rei sorri

- Talvez…todos somos loucos de uma maneira ou de outra – diz com altivez – Eu…por exemplo acho que já a conheci mas não me lembro de onde

- Lá estamos outra vez – diz Ami – Ela diz sempre isso, parece que são parecidas…a Usagi também anda com essas sensações

- Boa tarde…o que desejam? – Pede uma rapariga de cabelo castanho e de rabo-de-cavalo

- Um sumo de manga – dizem Rei, Hotaru e Ami e Usagi ri-se

- Podia ser também mas queria um bolo de…

- Chocolate? – Diz de imediato a rapariga

- Como fez isso? – Pergunta curiosa por ter-lhe lido os pensamentos

- Não sei…achei que me pediria algo de chocolate – diz apontando o pedido

- Sim…acertou. Obrigada – diz olhando para o crachá – Makoto

- Trate-me por Mako – diz com um sorriso fraternal – Se for incomodo me perdoe mas podia dizer-me o seu para pôr no pedido

- Usagi – reponde de imediato

- Vai achar estranho mas ando a ter sonhos em que chamo por uma Usagi – diz com um ar pasmado – Estranho não?

- Não…tenho tido sonhos parecidos – diz Usagi – Aquela é sua colega? – Pergunta apontando para uma loira super- atrapalhada

- Sim…chama-se Minako mas…é um pouco trapalhona e tem um estranho vicio de trocar provérbios – diz mais baixinho – o último que ela trocou foi: Filho de peixe sabe voar! – E isso faz as quatro raparigas rirem-se as gargalhadas – Bem…já volto com os pedidos

- Ei! Aquele não é o futuro namorado da Hotaru? – Diz Ami apontando para uma mesa ao lado e Hotaru logo corou

-Bom dia meninas – diz o jovem homem

- Bom dia Motoki – diz Usagi e Ami e Hotaru só acena vermelha

- Já vos apresentei o meu amigo? – Diz apontando para quem o acompanhava – chama-se Mamoru e acabou de chegar dos E.U.A. com a graduação de medicina

- Prazer – dizem todas mas algo acontecera… Usagi petrificara. Aquele homem era o do sonho. Sentira o seu coração a explodir. Sentia um aperto tão grande no coração mas também uma estranha felicidade incrível ao vê-lo. Porque sentia aquilo? Nunca o vira só em sonhos e agora estava a assim como se fosse o amor da sua vida? Ou estaria Rei certa e o seu subconsciente tinha razão?

Mamoru da sua cadeira também olhava petrificado para Usagi. Era ela que ele via em sonhos que ultimamente tinha. Tinha uma saudade estranha dela mas como teria se nunca a conheceu? Sentia uma estranha vontade de abraça-la, chorar até não poder mais nos seus braços e uma estranha vontade de beija-la com desespero. O que se passava com ele?

- Já se conhecem? Pergunta Motoki a eles que quebra o momento

- Não, nunca a vi mas…na mesma parece que sim - diz Mamoru

- Ia dizer o mesmo – diz Usagi sem retirar os olhos dela dos dele

- Bem…decidam-se – diz Ami – Talvez comece a acreditar em amores à primeira vista

- Não… - refuta de imediato Usagi – É algo mais do que há primeira vista… É algo mais estranho, mais…

- Profundo – completa Mamoru lendo-lhe o pensamento

- É melhor deixa-los a sós – goza Hotaru mas com um sorriso eu nem ela sabia porquê.

- Tenho…Tenho de ir… - diz Usagi sentindo que ia chorar por algum motivo – não me estou a sentir bem.

- E o bolo? – Pergunta Makoto chegando com o pedido

- Embrulhe – o…vou leva-lo – diz saindo com a empregada

- Bem…algo a desconcertou – diz Rei encolhendo os ombros

Usagi correra para casa o mais rápido possível pensava pensar em tudo. Algo não estava bem…sabia-o do fundo da sua alma. Os seus sonhos, as sensações, algo não estava correcto…se calhar Rei tinha razão tinha-se de lembrar do que esquecera e fora de certeza naqueles 8 anos que não se lembra. Chegara a casa e fechara-se nele e começara a chorar e atira-se para a cama e chorara agarrada à almofada

- O que se passa? – Diz alto – O que se passa? sei que não me lembro de coisas… o que aconteceu para não me lembrar de tudo? Luna…sei que não me vais responder, mas…Porquê?

Luna olhava para ela com tristeza, não poderia dizer nada apesar de se lembrar de tudo. Tentara-lhe devolver a memória mas foi em vão pois o poder do cristal era demasiado poderoso e só que o utilizara é que o quebraria e isso só se resumiria a ela. Há um ano que milagrosamente eles voltaram à sua vida normal sem uma misera memoria do que se passou e cada um dos desabafos de Usagi fazia-a sofrer por não poder contar.

- Eu quero-me lembrar – diz batendo com a cabeça na almofada e Luna desviara o olhar – Eu sinto que era feliz mas…sei que perdi toda a felicidade

Aos poucos, escurecera, jantar nem queria mas tivera de engoli-lo pois não queria responder a perguntas indiscretas e que nem saberia como responder aos pais. E fora para o quarto e adormecera logo que chegou devido ao choro.

Via-se numa espécie de parque onde estava feliz e sorridente nos braços de alguém, olhos para cima em direcção a quem a abraçava…era ele, o homem que conheceu naquele dia… olhava-a com ternura e lhe dizia que a amava e ela dizia-lhe que também o amava-o e muito. De repente são interrompidos por um grupo de raparigas. Ami a sua colega, a Hotaru também, a Haruka e a Michuru as raparigas do atropelamento, a Mako e a Minako as empregadas da pastelaria e mais duas: uma era Rei a sacerdotisa e outra que olhava-os ternamente com o cabelo escuro e porte mais elegante.

De repente tudo desapareceu e via-se à frente de um palácio glamoroso e atrás dela uma senhora ricamente vestida olhava-a com carinho. Via-se vestida com um vestido branco justo e uma tiara que não lhe era estranho por completo

- Ficas linda vestida de rainha – diz a figura com ternura – tens de te lembrar de tudo o teu coração já não aguenta estar longe de quem amas

- Quem és tu? – Pergunta confusa

- Rainha Serenity, rainha deste lugar e…tua mãe – diz perante o choque de Usagi – Sei que vais refutar e é normal pois não te lembras de nada

- MINHA MÃE? – Pergunta escandalizada mas talvez não tanto como pensava – afinal…há mesmo coisas que não me lembro

- Sim…tu és a princesa deste lugar, agora rainha já que atingiste o teu poder máximo – diz e nos olhos de Usagi aparecia lágrimas que ela não compreendia – Lembra-te do que aconteceu ao teu reino, a tua reencarnação como protectora do planeta Terra e da tua missão protegeres o Universo e seres feliz com quem sempre amaste – diz a rainha e um luz vinda da testa de Usagi aparecera e a envolvera e começou a lembrar-se de tudo: de ser a Serenity, de ser a Usagi Tsukino, das meninas, e claro do seu mamo, o seu amor eterno e que jurou nunca deixa-lo de amar… olhara para sua mãe com lágrimas e controlou a vontade de abraça-la pois sabia ser impossível – Já me lembro...mamã…como sobrevivi ao poder do tempo e do espaço. Não era impossível?

- Sim….Desde que nenhuma protectora se sacrificasse pela tua vida e no milénio…incumbi a Sestuna desse fardo.

- A Sestuna sacrificou-se? – Diz com lágrimas – Eu não…

- Eu sei…fui eu que ordenei. Não te sintas culpada – diz limpando as lágrimas – O que vais fazer para teres um sorriso no rosto? – Pergunta tentando anima-la

- Acho que é óbvio – diz com um sorriso a aparecer

- Deves o fazer mas…não podes usar o cristal directamente- revela – tens de arranjar outra solução

- Porquê?

- Vais perceber tudo…filha. Vai e sê muito feliz junto ao príncipe e as sailors – diz num sorriso – Agora vai e só depois é que podes usar o cristal…eu prometo que vais adorar

Usagi acorda de dia com lágrimas mas feliz…era ela e ninguém tirava a vontade de dar um grito de felicidade…olhara para um lado e Luna olhava-a estranhada

- Luna…marota. Porquê que nunca falaste comigo? – Diz e a gata se surpreendera – podes falar…lembro-me de tudo!

- Usagi? – Pergunta a medo

- Sim…gatinha querida – diz abraçando-a – há quanto tempo não nos falamos?

- Um ano – diz feliz…finalmente via a sua amiga e dona como antigamente

- Então tens de esperar mais uns minutos porque hoje faço 22 anos e tenho algumas memórias para devolver – diz correndo rapidamente para o armário

- E vais começar por quem? – Pergunta desconfiada…sabia-o bem

- Isso é pergunta? Claro que é o meu amor eterno – diz correndo para a rua…correra sítios e sítios e não o encontrava mas…fizera-se luz…Crown…só podia lá estar e fora o mais rápido para lá e quando chegou, vi-o com o Motoki e não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que caiam…conseguiram mais uma vez ficar juntos, as saudades de o ver e de senti-lo abraça-la era quase insuportável

- Olá Usagi! Ouvi dizer que fazes anos. Parabéns – diz alegremente Motoki – Estás a chorar? Precisas de algo? – Diz confuso

- Não… - diz limpando as lágrimas – Mamo…ru…preciso falar contigo a sós – diz usagi se controlando

- Bela paixão que lhe arranjaste – diz Motoki gozão mas Mamoru não lhe ligara pois desde o dia anterior que não conseguia tirar a mágoa que sentia desde o dia anterior que a encontrara

- Por favor, não lhe ligues e vem comigo, por favor – pede desesperada…ele quase inexplicavelmente a seguira sem hesitação e ambos vão a uma ruela sem ninguém.

- Talvez estejas a pensar que estou louca para te levar para aqui e tu supostamente não me conheces vais pensar ainda mais quando eu fazer isto - diz e agarra-o e beija-o com paixão desesperada… e surpreendentemente ele não se afastou pois sentia algo diferente como se aquele sabor já tivesse estado nos seus lábios, aquele toque… a abraçara-a forte e algo como um flash de memórias apareceu-lhe na mente e a abraçou-a desesperado… era a sua usagi, a rapariga que sempre amou...lagrimas caiam na face dele devido ao recordar tudo naquele momento…o beijo quebrou-se e as lágrimas de ambos respondiam ao que queriam saber.

- Usako…estás viva – diz com lágrimas e dá festas na face dela – resultou tudo…pensei que nunca mais te teria comigo

- Já passou – diz abraçando-o – Acabou tudo…eu estou aqui…apesar de ter passado um longo e doloroso ano…eu estou aqui

- Não me interessa quanto tempo passou desde esteja contigo para sempre meu anjo – diz num beijo doce – parabéns meu amor. O que queres de presente?

- Obrigada mas a única coisa que quero já tenho: tu – diz com lágrimas – mas…preciso de dar a memória a todas…vens comigo?

- Eu irei contigo até o fim do Mundo se for preciso…acho que não consigo estar mais um minuto sem ti

Passado umas horas…todos estavam reunidos no templo Hikawa mas nem sabiam porquê…alguns falavam outros questionavam-se como ela tinha simplesmente o número de telemóvel delas ou mesmo como sabiam tão bem o caminho para ali e parecia tudo familiar…entretanto Usagi chega com Mamoru e entra e dá-lhe vontade de chorar ao ver todos reunidos mas controla-se

- Devem estar a pensar no porquê de estarem aqui mas peço para fecharem os olhos e se concentrem na minha voz – e inexplicavelmente todas o fizeram – Eu quero que se lembrem do passado onde eramos sailors – diz e a lua da testa dele apareceu e instantaneamente todos os símbolos planetários apareceram…Recordavam de tudo e após algumas lágrimas e mostras de dor…todas abriram os olhos com um sorriso

- Conseguimos – diz Haruka – conseguimos…tudo resultou

-Sim…menos a Sestuna…desculpem eu não queria que… - diz Usagi

- Era a sua missão – diz Michuru limpando a ultima lágrima – e ela tinha-o de fazer

- Bem… usarei agora o cristal para devolver a memória de todos – diz Usagi com um sorriso – Pelo poder do cristal Lunar… - e tudo ficou envolto na luz prateada do cristal.


	15. Chapter 15 - epilogo

Cap.14 – Epilogo

Um homem estava sentado perto de uma enorme janela enquanto olhava quase extasiado para a Lua Cheia que estava no céu. Relembrava tudo o que acontecera na sua vida até então

- Se eu não soubesse…diria que gostas mais da Lua do que de mim – diz uma voz doce que o fizera sorrir de ternura e de amor…sabia bem de quem era essa melodiosa voz

- A Lua e o seu poder oculto são inesquecivelmente poderosos – responde automaticamente – Estava a relembrar da linda e maravilhosa princesa de lá – diz…não olhara mas sabia que um sorriso adornaria a face da linda mulher dona da voz

- Então…o todo-poderoso rei de Cristal Tóquio está enamorado por uma princesa? A princesa da Lua? – Diz perto dele e o envolve com os braços no pescoço dele

-Sim…não posso negar…está escrito nos meus olhos desde sempre – diz beijando os braços dela – Lembrava da nossa última batalha

- Eu lembro-me – diz abraçando-o mais – Também me lembro que após usar o cristal tudo ficou muito brilhante e quando recuperamos a visão tínhamos cristal Tóquio à nossa frente…e aí a razão de vos dar a memória primeiro antes…Lembro-me do nosso espanto quando demos conta que se tinha mudado o futuro e não havia sono de mil anos…

- Lembrava-me mais o casamento da rainha – diz com um sorriso o rei – ela estava lindíssima

- Ah… - diz numa compreensão – o Rei não ficava atrás parecia um príncipe tirado de um conto de fadas – diz num sussurro no ouvido dele

- Estás gelada – diz virando-se para ela – Usako… não deverias estar mais agasalhada? – Diz olhando para o lindo vestido luxuoso de rainha que ela vestia

- Tu é que não vens dormir – diz chateada – são 3 da manhã e estamos quase no Natal e tu estas aí especado à janela – diz numa pose de rainha

- Precisava de relaxar – diz num suspiro – ultimamente há tantas reuniões – e ela se senta no colo dele e ele lhe abraça

- Compreendo…também estou a precisar de relaxar…além das reuniões o problema da Plutão me põe a cabeça em água – explica pondo-se o mais confortável no colo do marido – Quem está no portal é a Sestuna do passado a que ainda não passou por isto mas…apesar de ter consciência que estou condena-la à solidão, tenho medo do que farão as sailors para tentar impedir que haja uma possibilidade de repetição do passado…temo pela vida dela – diz tristemente

- Mudando de assunto – tenta anima-la – o que a nossa filha quer para o Natal? – Pergunta o rei

- Um típico presente de uma menina de 10 anos quer pedir aos pais – diz num suspiro

- Que brinquedo quer desta vez? – Pergunta curioso

- Brinquedo? – Pergunta rindo-se – Mamo…ela quer um irmão! – E isso surpreendera o rei, a sua filha era muito possessiva com eles e queria compartilha-los com um irmão?

- Ela tem a certeza? – Pergunta sério – Depois não há volta a dar

- Está tão certa como da última vez que queria uma gata e vês que ela trata a Diana ainda melhor do que eu tratava a Luna…E…talvez ela tenha um instinto a pedir

- Instinto? – Pergunta confuso

- Sim…quando ela pediu uma gata, a Luna estava grávida e agora quer um maninho e … - fez uma pausa dramática sabia que ele chegaria lá

- Estás a dizer? – Pergunta com um sorriso – que estás grávida?

- Hum-hum – diz num sorriso e ele lhe beija apaixonado

- Como e quando? – Pergunta eufórico

- Quando….Foi há um mês naquela reunião chata que deu para o torto do planeta violáceo e como…acho que és bem crescidinho para saber como se fazem os bebés – diz com tom irónico

- Eu sei - diz num beijo cheio de ternura – Em tão pouco tempo fomos do inferno ao melhor dos paraísos – diz captando atenção da rainha – Quase te perdi, fiquei um ano sem ti, depois cristal Tóquio, casamo-nos tivemos a nossa filha e agora esta gravidez em menos de 11 anos…Nem sei como consegui aguentar vendo-te mor… - a rainha não lhe deixara falar mais e lhe dera um beijo suave

- Não te preocupes….Estarei aqui contigo para sempre – diz num sorriso

- Por favor não me pregues mais sustos daqueles – diz com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – eu não quero- te perder

- Está bem….Prometo que lutarei para ficarmos juntos e cuidarmos com total amor os nossos filhos…juro que lutarei sempre até ao fim – diz limpando as lágrimas dele – Até ao fim…amo-te eternamente

- Eu também amo-te por toda a eternidade- diz olhando-a intensamente e beijam-se à luz da Lua que sempre os abençoou-os desde o milénio até à última vida que se encontrarão mas sabem algo…sempre se amarão até à eternidade.

E acabou...obrigada pelos comentários e agradeço o apoio dos fãs desta fic. ouvirão ainda falar de mim mas em coisas pequenas por enquanto pois esta fic fez pifar os meus neurónios para fics grandes e por enquanto será algumas one-shots ou drabbles mas algum dia voltarei a fazer uma grande. adoro-vos e beijinhos


End file.
